Wrath of Titans
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Les souvenirs d'une chanson oublier refait surface et des rêves étranges hantent ses nuits, mais bientôt, ce n'es plus le seul soucie de Jean Kirstein, Explorateur issus du Cent Quatrième Bataillon. [Présence de SPOILER dans cette fic]
1. Prologue

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance/Aventure/Drame

**Rating :** M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Première fic écrite en coopération avec Saemoon et dont je suis très fière ! Moa ha ha ha !

**WARNING :** Cette histoire contient des SPOIL concernant l'histoire de Shingeki No Kyojin ! Avoir vus l'Anime n'es pas suffisant alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler par rapport à l'histoire, ne lisez pas ce chapitre !

**Résumé :** Les souvenirs d'une chanson oublier refait surface et des rêves étranges hantent ses nuits, mais bientôt, ce n'es plus le seul soucie de Jean Kirstein, Explorateur issus du Cent Quatrième Bataillon.

**Bêta Correctrice et Scénariste :** Saemoon

* * *

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient à flot, trempant les rares personnes qui étaient dehors. Rares étaient ceux qui auraient le courage d'affronter un temps pareil et pourtant, le matin même, une expédition en laquelle plus personne ne croyait était partie. Les gens avait déjà débuté les paris, certains allant jusqu'à prétendre que l'expédition ne passerait pas une journée dehors. Cela s'avéra juste lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner alors que le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Après tant d'années à les voir partir à l'abattoir, les gens ne soutenaient plus les soldats qui tentaient vainement de les défendre, l'indifférence et la haine avaient remplacé la liesse de la foule quand ils les voyaient partir. En ce temps là, ils croyaient encore en leur victoire.

Les visages étaient comme à chaque fois moroses, beaucoup de personnes qui étaient parties le matin n'étaient pas de retour, les visages des survivants étaient méconnaissable tant leur détresse était grande. On murmurait toujours les mêmes phrases démoralisantes sur l'inutilité de ces sorties et combien leurs impôts seraient mieux utilisés autrement qu'à nourrir des hommes et des femmes voués à mourir. Encore une fois, les corps n'avaient pas été récupérés, soit parce qu'il n'y en avait plus, soit parce qu'ils étaient tant méconnaissables qu'il était préférable de ne pas laisser la famille voir leurs êtres chers dans cet état. De ce fait, le moral était au plus bas ...

Si bas que personne n'avait remarqué cette femme qui s'était extraite des troupes pour prendre un autre chemin. Elle n'était pas blessée mais la maladie la faisait tanguer sur sa monture qui brayait de mécontentement, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi elle le menait loin de la formation. Plusieurs fois, elle tira sur la bride pour le forcer à suivre le chemin qu'elle voulait suivre.

Son manteau était devenu trop grand pour elle, il dégoulinait d'eau, trempant le peu de chair qui lui restait et elle dut plusieurs fois tirer sur sa capuche pour éviter aux gens d'être horrifiés par ses joues creusées et ses grandes cernes noires.

Les gens s'écartaient à peine de son passage, après tout l'uniforme qu'elle portait n'inspirait plus le respect à personne... Ou seulement aux gamins désoeuvrés qui aspiraient à une vie meilleure, brillante et remplie de gloire, loin de leur quotidien crasseux et sombre. La femme tangua dangereusement sur son cheval et se retint de justesse à la crinière de sa monture. Peu à peu elle s'affalait, ne parvenant plus à garder le dos droit. La fatigue et la douleur vrillaient chaque zone de son pauvre corps sans en épargner aucune. Bientôt, elle aurait atteint ses limites...

Ses souvenirs quant à la ville lui semblaient vagues, elle avait du mal à retrouver son chemin d'autant que son précieux paquet se faisait de plus en plus lourd, mais elle se refusait à le lâcher et sa prise sur lui se fit plus forte. C'était cette chose si précieuse qui lui avait donné la force d'arriver jusqu'ici et qui l'encourageait à continuer, malgré le silence de la nuit oppressante, c'était à la fois inquiétant et rassurant, elle ne savait si elle aurait préféré entendre quelques hurlements ou non.

Finalement, elle reconnut les marches de la petite maison qu'elle avait abandonné quelques années plus tôt, après avoir porté pour la première fois son manteau aux ailes de la liberté. Elle faisait partie de ceux qu'on appelait avec mépris "idiots" ou encore "chair à titans" mais n'y avait pas fait attention et avait drapé autour de ses épaules le manteau vert reconnaissable entre tous des bataillons d'exploration. Jamais elle n'avait regretté ce choix. Elle avait été la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde et cela quoi qu'on lui dise. Descendant difficilement de la selle, elle faillit tomber à terre tant elle était affaiblie, la monture en profita pour s'enfuir, rejoindre une formation qu'il avait été éduqué à suivre toute sa vie. Qu'importe vu qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Ses jambes étaient faibles et menaçaient de céder à chaque nouveau pas tremblant, mais son paquet qu'elle tenait fiévreusement contre sa poitrine lui rappelait douloureusement sa mission et lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas après tout ce chemin.

Plus que quelques mètres et ce serait la fin de son voyage. C'était pourtant l'étape la plus difficile à effectuer car marcher tout en tenant son paquet en mains lui demandait énormément de force, ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient qu'une image tanguante et floue de la réalité, mais rien ne l'arrêterait et, reprenant un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, ses pas obéirent à ses ordres. Elle s'effondra cependant contre la porte, son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé. Pourtant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à frapper contre la porte.

La vie sur ce monde lui sembla soudainement tellement inutile. Des larmes qu'elle avait retenues si longtemps glissèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie ... Persuadée qu'elle n'y était pas arrivé ...

- Hé, vous allez bien ? S'enquit quelqu'un qui s'était penché sur elle.

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux, une tête blonde était devant elle, mais elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les formes. La maladie la rongeait avec plus d'insistance maintenant. La personne, sûrement un homme vu le ton grave, tambourina contre la porte, appelant les habitants. Finalement, elle était arrivée à destination.

- Ho mon dieu, Clara ! Appela un autre homme qui avait ouvert la porte de sa demeure avec précipitation.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette personne parler, mais elle la reconnut tout de suite et elle releva son paquet vers lui, ignorant ses bras tremblants et décharnés qui peinaient à le soulever. Il le prit, hésitant et entreprit de l'examiner.

- Jäger, on a besoin de toi, pitié, aide nous. Souffla t'elle difficilement. Notre peuple a besoin de ton aide.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dreaming

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

**_Dreaming_**

_Le monde lui semblait si grand et c'était à forte raison, il était lui même très petit, sans doute un enfant, le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il faisait maladroitement tomber le lui prouvait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de jouer avec le garçon un peu plus grand devant lui, cherchant comment on pouvait envoyer la boule rebondissante vers son camarade, le problème était que la forme ronde ne semblait pas vouloir aller vers l'autre garçon aux taches de rousseur, elle partait même à l'opposé et bien que l'autre se montra très patient, attendant la balle et l'encourageant de vive voix, le plus petit désespérait._

_En essayant d'attraper le ballon, il donna un coup de pied dedans et il s'en alla bien plus loin, provoquant l'hilarité du second qui s'approcha, continuant de lui murmurer des mots doux, le petit garçon ne les comprenait pas tous, mais cela lui importait peu, son aîné lui souriait de toutes ses dents, attrapant la sphère entre ses mains._

_C'est alors que la toute petite chose le vit, une gigantesque créature, si grande qu'elle lui semblait toucher le ciel. Cela ressemblait à un homme, mais tellement plus grand et plus étrange. Ses dents ressemblaient à celles d'un chat, ses ongles étaient pointus et s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Ses muscles flamboyant au soleil et sa chevelure était très longue._

_Il était là, juste derrière le garçon aux taches de rousseur qui revenait près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et le ballon entre ses mains, ne voyant pas le titan derrière lui qui s'approchait. Et le petit garçon ..._

Le petit garçon se réveilla, sans prévenir, il s'extirpa de cet étrange rêve, mais resta allongé sur son lit.

Jean était en sueur, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, il restait perplexe, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un étrange sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui même. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour réussir à se remettre, restant figé et ses amis ne remarquèrent pas qu'il était réveillé, continuant de jouer à leur partie de cartes en attendant que l'heure du départ n'arrive : ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour cette expédition alors chaque seconde de repos et de détente devenait indispensable à leur survie.

Soupirant, Jean se décida enfin à se relever, se frottant le front en se demandant pourquoi il faisait souvent ce rêve là, il n'avait aucun sens : quand il était enfant, il n'avait jamais vu de Titans de sa vie, le premier qu'il avait rencontré se situait au district de Trost, lors de la grande bataille ou l'humanité l'avait emportée. Il avait toujours vécu en sécurité, dans la maison où vivaient ses parents, alors d'où lui venait ce foutu rêve qui le mettait toujours dans un profond état de confusion ?

- Hé, Jean, tu vas bien ? Demanda Eren.

Cet imbécile s'était rapproché de lui et se mêlait encore d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Jean repoussa son visage de lui en grognant quelques injures avant de se concentrer sur son matériel de Tridimension. A priori, il allait partir en mission de reconnaissance alors autant ne pas foirer à cause d'un équipement défectueux.

- Tu pourrais répondre au moins ! Soupira le semi Titan qui était revenu à la charge, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'énervement qu'il causait au jeune homme ou s'en fichant totalement.

- Ca va, j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre ! Répliqua acide le blond. Tu peux t'écarter de là ? Voir ta tête me donne déjà la gerbe alors devoir la supporter dès le matin ? Allez, tire toi, j'dois vérifier mon matériel.

- Ho, Monsieur a fait un cauchemar, tu veux que j'aille chercher Christa pour qu'elle te berce ? Le rembarra Ymir, feignant l'inquiétude mais ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus moqueur.

Le jeune homme se contenta de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air irrité, il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rappeler qu'Ymir était une fille, quoiqu'on en dise, et n'avait absolument rien à faire dans la tente des garçons, il se tourna vers elle d'un air horrifié tandis qu'elle avait repris sa partie de cartes contre Connie, le charriant parce qu'il était entrain de perdre sa solde.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il tira la couverture sur lui, ne portant qu'un sous vêtement, il était gêné d'être ainsi découvert par cette créature qui était tout sauf féminine ! Le démon se tourna vers lui et un sourire ironique s'incrusta au coin de ses lèvres.

- J'te savais pas timide mon p'tit Jean ! Le railla t'elle. Tu sais, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir chez toi, t'es bien, mais sans plus ... Pas comme pour Bertold !

- Ouais, mais Bertold, tu l'as tellement traumatisé qu'il va au lit tout habillé maintenant ! Répliqua Connie en se tournant vers Jean. Il parait qu'elle est entrée dans leur tente alors qu'il était nu !

- Je démens, il était en boxer ! Dommage ! Mais il est quand même foutrement bien roulé !

- Ok, donc, tu t'invites chez les garçons ? Résuma Jean.

- Ouais, j'peux pas jouer argent avec les filles ... Elles dépensent leurs soldes trop vite ! Alors que vous, vous êtes trop bêtes pour ça ! Ho mais dis moi, t'es quand même foutrement bien foutu une fois qu'on y regarde de plus près.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en mode prédatrice et Jean fut réellement tenté d'attraper une de ses lames, mais il était déjà trop tard et elle avait posé un de ses genoux sur le lit, ses doigts glissant sur son bas ventre.

- J'ferai bien de toi mon quatre heure. Ricana t'elle.

Jean se pétrifia sous le contact, ne sachant plus comment réagir, mais elle fut écartée de lui, Eren la repoussant d'un air mauvais, lui lançant un regard menaçant qui sembla de toute façon ne pas beaucoup toucher Ymir.

- Tu devrais repartir dans ta tente si tu ne veux pas que le caporal Rivaille soit averti de ton comportement outrageant. Glissa t'il froidement.

Elle haussa les sourcils, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir tandis qu'elle lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille avant de repartir vers la table, récupérant ses gains avant que Connie n'en profite pour récupérer une partie de ses biens perdus, et s'en allant sans même dire au revoir, de l'Ymir tout craché. Jean put enfin respirer de nouveau et décida de faire comme Bertold ! Elle allait finir par rendre parano la grande majorité des hommes de l'unité, en excluant Rivaille car même elle n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'attaquer au petit caporal. Il n'avait plus jamais envie d'être surpris dans une si petite tenue par cette femme. Non pas qu'il était pudique, mais il préférerait se préserver ... Non, en fait, il avait juste pas envie de s'imaginer entrain de coucher avec elle !

Eren lui conseilla de s'habiller, il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, enfilant son pantalon blanc et son haut avant de reprendre ses examens sur les lanières et sur le mécanisme de tridimension, tout cela sous le regard scrutateur d'Eren qui commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. A peine levé que ce crétin semblait déjà le chercher. Magnifique ce début de journée.

* * *

Eren était prêt pour partir en reconnaissance, bien sûr, personne à par lui, Rivaille et Erwin n'était au courant de sa participation à celle ci, principalement à cause des potentielles fuites et des risques que cela n'entraine une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement de la part des Titans. Bien qu'Annie ait été emprisonnée, il restait encore le Titan Colossal et le Cuirassé qui couraient quelque part. Il se montreraient bien assez tôt pour créer une nouvelle fois la panique.

S'approchant de la tente où se trouvait l'Etat Major, Eren alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, en attendant que l'on s'adresse à lui, tandis qu'Erwin s'entretenait avec Armin. L'aîné semblait avoir compris le potentiel qui sommeillait dans le jeune garçon et plaçait en lui de grands espoirs, très souvent, ils se retrouvaient sous cette tente à élaborer des plans pour trouver la meilleure façon de colmater la brèche dans le mur Maria.

- Tu es prêt pour ta première mission en solo ? Demanda Rivaille en s'approchant de lui et arborant son éternelle mine de renfrogné.

- Oui, je ferai de mon mieux, Caporal ! Assura en retour Eren, se levant, le poing contre son cœur et le regard droit.

Il s'était imaginé qu'on ne le laisserait pas effectuer la moindre mission périlleuse, mais a priori, cela n'était pas dans les intérêts des explorateurs de le laisser flemmarder tandis qu'ils feraient tout le boulot, de toute façon ils avaient bien dû comprendre que s'ils continuaient à le surprotéger à cause de sa condition, il finirait par en perdre la raison : lui ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose, éradiquer la menace "Titan" pour libérer l'humanité de ses murs, de ces enclos.

- Tu as bien compris que l'objectif n'est pas de tuer des Titans, mais de repérer leurs emplacements ? Interrogea le petit ténébreux d'un air suspicieux.

- Juste s'assurer qu'aucun n'approche du campement, abattre les Déviants et laisser les autres sans attirer l'attention. Rappela Eren avec une voix qu'il savait forte et assurée. Tout affrontement est fortement déconseillé.

- Bien, tu sais avec qui tu dois aller en reconnaissance ?

- Kirschtein, je l'ai vu préparer son matériel, mais pour le second...

- Braun Reiner. Déclara le Caporal en regardant sur son porte document. Il a fini second de ta promotion quant à Kirschtein, il était sixième. Ackerman est prise pour l'autre flan ...

Donc, il mettait quelqu'un de compétent avec lui afin de le protéger ? Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de perdre leur atout principal dans cette guerre. Heureusement, Eren aimait bien Reiner, cela sera bien plus agréable, d'autant que Jean était aussi de la partie.

Rivaille lui fit signe de le suivre, comprenant qu'Erwin ne lâcherait sûrement pas sa conversation avec Armin, il devait apprécier de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un possédant un tel potentiel intellectuel. Eren sortit de la tente et constata que Jean et Reiner étaient prêts à partir alors le semi Titan se mit à leurs côtés, effectuant le salut et le Caporal se mit à leur rappeler les objectifs de la mission tandis que les deux lui lançaient des regards suspicieux. On confia le commandement à Eren et le plus petit des deux blonds lâcha un grognement de mécontentement.

Sans réellement attendre plus longtemps, ils se mirent en route vers la zone à explorer, une forêt très grande, mais très basse. Les arbres permettaient des manœuvres en tridimension, mais ils restèrent encore sur leurs montures, économisant ainsi le gaz. Ils savaient tous que ce gaz se révèlerait extrêmement précieux si leur mission venait à connaître un tournant inattendu.

- Sérieusement, il leur a pris quoi à l'Etat Major pour te confier le commandement de cette mission ! Gronda Jean à côté de lui. Ils veulent nous tuer ?

- Ils veulent sûrement le tester. Répliqua Reiner avec indulgence.

- Tu parles, mettre une tête brulée comme lui à la tête d'une armée est plus suicidaire que d'avoir pour camarade Armin alors que t'affrontes dix titans de gabarit dix sept mètres !

Eren soupira de lassitude, ralentissant le rythme pour faire face à son "ami". Le blond lui lança un regard débordant de mécontentement avant de se détourner d'un air hautain. Eren était tenté de lui faire remarquer que cela pouvait être pris comme de l'insubordination et qu'il pouvait le faire enfermer plusieurs jours pour un tel manque de respect envers un supérieur direct. L'idée d'aller narguer Jean, attaché à un lit, ne lui déplut pas du tout.

- Je ne suis pas une tête brulée !

- Ho, pourtant, tu as été bouffé par un titan ... Ha mais oui, en fait, combien de Titan as tu tué toi ? Sous ta forme humaine bien évidemment, hein !

La réponse était facile à deviner : aucun. Lors de l'attaque du District de Trost, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tuer un seul Titan de sa lame et ceux qu'il avait à son palmarès, une trentaine au final, n'étaient dus qu'à sa forme de Titan.

- Jean, tu fais trop de bruit, tu vas attirer des Titans. Intervint Reiner, amusé malgré tout par la discussion.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il veut, non ? Tu veux pas exterminer tous les Titans de la surface de la terre ? Et puis, je suis sûr que cette mission est une fausse mission, comme la dernière fois ! Tu sais, pour attirer le Colossal ou bien le Cuirassé !

Cette fois, Eren mit sa monture à l'arrêt, se tournant vers le blond avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Jean, il fallait le dire tout de suite que cette mission était trop éprouvante pour ton courage ! Rivaille t'aurait donné une tâche plus digne de tes compétences comme passer le balai dans le campement !

- Plus digne de mes compétences ? Cracha, mécontent, l'explorateur avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Moi, j'ai pas besoin de tricher pour me faire des Titans alors mets pas en doute mes capacités "Monsieur Titanesque" !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le ténébreux.

- Les gars, faites moins de bruit, vous allez attirer les Titans ! Soupira Reiner.

- Bah quoi, tu te transformes en Titan, ça te va bien, non ? D'ailleurs, vous avez décidé ? T'es un humain ou un Titan ?

La question lui parut tellement stupide qu'il décida de passer outre et d'ignorer son compagnon de fortune, repartant au trot pour avancer dans la forêt. Ce que ce mec pouvait être énervant à toujours appuyer sur le point sensible.

- T'es peut être à moitié Titan ? Proposa incertain Reiner.

- Non, je suis un humain ! Hurla en retour Eren. Mon but est de crever tous les Titans que je rencontrerai ! Je les écraserai tous jusqu'au dernier !

L'homme à la forte carrure se figea devant lui, le fixant avec un regard étrange. Eren avait l'impression d'avoir déçu son ami qui fit avancer sa monture en se détournant de lui. Qu'avait il donc dit de mal ?

- Reiner, attends. Appela t'il.

- Annie aussi, tu l'as tuée ? Demanda t'il tristement, montrant toujours son dos à ses deux compagnons.

Le jeune homme comprit mieux sa réaction : Reiner était le grand frère qui s'occupait d'eux alors qu'il s'inquiète pour elle fut tout à fait normal, beaucoup parmi les anciens membres de la cent quatrième escouade avaient encore du mal à imaginer qu'Annie ait pu être ce Titan féminin qui avait tué tant d'entre eux, cela devait être son cas à lui aussi et Eren ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- C'est classé secret défense. Dit il à contre cœur.

Ils avaient interdiction de parler de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme, mais cette réponse fut insuffisante au vue de la manière dont les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent.

- Tu ne peux même pas me dire si elle est vivante ?

- Elle l'est ! Assura Jean. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne risque rien.

Eren lança un regard d'avertissement à son allié, n'approuvant pas ce qu'il faisait, considérant que si Erwin leur avait ordonné de ne rien dire, c'était pour une bonne raison.

- En vie entre les mains des Brigades Spéciales, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus ce que je préférerai. Admit Le blond en se frottant le front. Est ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle a fait tout ça ?

- Non, elle n'a rien dit. Continua Jean en accélérant la marche pour être à hauteur de leur ami. Reiner, on devrait pas t'en parler, mais tu as le droit de savoir qu'elle n'est pas morte et qu'elle ne risque strictement rien.

- N'en demande pas plus. Acheva Eren. Ce serait trop risqué de t'en dire davantage.

Le colosse se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de reporter toute son attention sur la route. Décidément, Jean n'en faisait qu'à sa tête : comment leur supérieur réagirait au fait qu'il ait dévoilé des choses si confidentielles ? En même temps, quelle idée de lui confier ce genre de secret ! Il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête mais n'était ce pas justement ça qui faisait son charme ?

Eren ne put s'empêcher de poser un instant son regard sur le blond. Il était plus beau que jamais tandis qu'il avançait vers un danger certain, le corps tendu par l'appréhension et l'attention alors qu'il scrutait les alentours. Ses cheveux volant au vent, sa bouche affichant un petit sourire qui disparut instantanément lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, son visage fut marqué par un air horrifié.

- Eren, derrière toi ! Hurla t'il.

* * *

Reiner entendit le hurlement de Jean et se prépara mentalement à affronter leurs ennemis, il dégaina très rapidement pour passer en mode tridimensionnel, oubliant qu'Eren était le chef de leur expédition, il réagit instinctivement, son besoin de protéger ses amis plus fort que tout le reste.

Il y avait quatre Titans, un faisant plus de dix mètres, les trois autres de petits gabarits, et étaient bien trop proches d'Eren et celui ci venait juste de les voir. Reiner lâcha un petit grondement tandis que son harpon se fixait à un arbre et qu'il s'élançait, attrapant le jeune homme à la taille pour l'emporter un peu plus loin. Le temps lui manquait alors il le lâcha pour reporter son attention sur Jean. Le chef était hors de portée des Titans pour la prochaine minute, à lui de se prendre en mains.

Jean tira sur la bride, essayant de calmer son cheval qui braillait de mécontentement et essayait de se soustraire, gagné par l'excitation et la peur des deux autres montures qui n'avaient apprécié que moyennement la manoeuvre de Reiner.

- Jean, passe en manoeuvre ! Hurla le colosse.

- J'vais les attirer plus loin ! Décida le jeune homme.

- Fais pas le con, pense à ta gueule, merde !

- Pas de combat inutile !

Un rappel qui glaça Reiner, il se souvenait parfaitement des consignes reçues, mais il considérait que le fait qu'ils soient en danger de mort pouvait les autoriser à combattre leurs opposants. Eren était du même avis que lui, il avait déjà sorti ses lames et sembla décider de laisser libre champ à son ami. Jean avait disparu au galop, le titan de gros gabarit à ses trousses. Le pire c'est que celui là était rapide !

- On se débarrasse de ceux là et on rejoint Jean ! Décida le chef de l'unité.

Reiner ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, se déplaçant sur une branche pour examiner le comportement des créatures, deux le suivaient en tendant leurs bras avec obstination, l'un avait les bras plus long que son corps et le second la tête disproportionnée. Leurs ongles griffèrent inutilement le tronc. Au moins, ceux là ne semblaient pas capable de grimper pour le moment. Le troisième s'était concentré sur Eren et se cognait à tous les arbres, le boucan provoqué risquait d'en attirer d'autres s'ils ne le faisaient pas cesser tout de suite.

Le harpon du soldat alla se planter sur la branche au dessus de celui ciblant Eren et il usa de la propulsion pour s'envoler, l'atteignant et manoeuvrant avec habileté pour lui trancher la nuque de façon nette et efficace. Posant le pied à terre, Reiner courut pour chercher une branche suffisamment solide pour le supporter, il finit cependant par abandonner lorsqu'il sentit un des deux Titans le frôler à la tête et planta son harpon dans un tronc en face. Utilisant la puissance du gaz, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et trouva un autre point plus haut, hors de portée.

Derrière lui, un bruit de chute lui indiqua qu'Eren couvrait ses arrières, mais autant ne pas prendre le risque de se retourner pour évaluer la distance entre lui et le dernier Titan, il se propulsa jusqu'à la branche, mais faillit en glisser lorsque quelque chose le frôla. Le titan avait tout de même tenter de le saisir et par réflexe, Reiner se retourna pour frapper le vide avec sa lame. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : un autre Titan avait rejoint la course poursuite et d'un plus gros gabarit cette fois, suffisamment grand pour l'atteindre sur sa branche. Le blond lui avait tranché le visage au niveau des yeux, sachant que si ça ne le tuerait pas ce serait largement suffisant pour le ralentir.

Une retraite s'imposait, le Titan gémit en posant ses mains contre son visage, s'énervant, il leva les poings et tandis qu'il les lançait en avant, Reiner fit un bond en arrière, les esquivant. Le jeune homme nota qu'il était toujours aveuglé, sa régénération ne s'étant pas encore achevée alors l'explorateur en profita pour le harponner d'un seul câble au front et se fit propulser au dessus de lui. Marchant sur sa tête, il se laissa retomber derrière le Titan pour accéder à sa nuque qu'il trancha net.

Reiner toucha le sol en même temps que le Titan s'effondra sur le sol et instantanément, il se mit sur la défensive, mais Eren avait achever le dernier Titan et l'avait rejoint, par réflexe, ils se mirent dos à dos.

- Bon dieu, ces branches sont trop faibles ! Gronda le blond, examinant les alentours. Pas une pour supporter mon poids ! Je préfère la forêt des arbres géants !

- Je te dirai bien de faire un régime, mais t'as toujours été constitué comme un colosse ! Se moqua Eren.

Reiner profita de leur proximité pour donner à son ami un coup de coude.

- Toi, va te mettre en sécurité ! C'est pas parce que je suis désavantagé que tu dois te mettre en danger !

- Reiner, on est une équipe, hors de question que je te laisse seul au sol.

C'était suicidaire alors par réflexe, le blond décida de chercher une branche qui pourrait le soutenir, il la trouva, elle serait à une hauteur de quinze mètres, ce qui était suffisant pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des petits gabarits. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Eren et monta sur le lieu repéré, vite suivi de leur chef. C'était inutile, les alentours étaient vide de toute menace, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, ils finirent par constater qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire et Reiner sourit ironiquement à son ami.

- Deux Titans à ton palmarès, ça fait quoi ? Grinça t'il.

- C'est pas le moment, faut rejoindre Jean ! Répliqua Eren qui semblait inquiet pour son ami.

Il n'avait pas tord, mais le blond n'était pas aussi pessimiste que les apparences du ténébreux ne le laissaient voir, lui savait que Jean était un homme compétent. Pendant la bataille du District de Trost, il avait abattu plusieurs Titans tout comme dans la forêt des Arbres Géants. Il avait montré plusieurs fois à quel point il était doué pour se sortir des situations critiques et avait même survécu à leur toute première exploration à l'extérieur des murs.

En y repensant, les membres de la cent quatrième brigade explosaient toutes les statistiques ! Alors que les prévisions avaient été de cinquante pour cent de morts lors de la première sortie pour les nouvelles recrues, eux avaient réussi à revenir à presque quatre ving dix pour cent de leurs membres en vie, sur les vingt membres ayant intégré les Explorateurs, seul deux étaient morts lors de cette sortie. Erwin tout comme Rivaille semblaient placer de grands espoirs en eux.

Reiner changea ses lames, sifflant pour rappeler leurs montures. Si Jean était sur la sienne, il lâcherait les brides pour laisser la sienne le ramener jusqu'au lieu de l'appel. Bien sûr, cela n'était valable que pour le cas où Jean serait encore dessus. Il était débrouillard, si jamais il ne revenait pas, ils se retrouveraient au campement.

- Je manque quand même d'entrainement. Soupira Eren en descendant lorsque son cheval approcha. Avant, j'aurais pu abattre ses Titans sans l'aide de qui que ce soit ...

- Non Eren, tu confonds l'entrainement et la réalité. A l'entrainement, les mannequins qu'ont abat ne bougent pas, dans la réalité, ils deviennent bien plus imprévisibles ... Mais tu as manqué de concentration ...

- Ouais, j'aurais dû surveiller mon côté, désolé ... Je ... J'ai été distrait.

- Et on peut savoir par quoi ?

La monture de Reiner approcha en brayant joyeusement, il tapa tout de même du sabot pour faire savoir son mécontentement. Que son maître le quitte de la sorte ne semblait pas lui plaire et c'était compréhensible, le blond lui avait sûrement donné un coup de pied lors de la manoeuvre mais quelques caresses sur le crin semblèrent lui faire oublier ce mauvais traitement. Il verrait avec Christa pour trouver une carotte à lui offrir pour bien se faire pardonner.

Eren n'avait toujours pas répondu, le colosse se tourna vers son ami et nota les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage et ne put que le comprendre. Depuis la mort de Marco, Jean avait changé et son regard exprimait une chose indéfinissable et envoutante.

Des bruits de sabots attirèrent l'attention de Reiner qui attendit avec impatience le retour de Jean, persuadé que celui ci charrierait Eren pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il le rendrait forcément responsable de cette attaque. La monture approcha d'un pas incertain, boitillant et sans personne sur la selle si ce n'était des taches de sang. Il semblait que la bête avait été frappée car elle était blessée et cela n'était pas bon ...

Où était Jean ?

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

J'ai commis quelques erreurs dans le chapitre précédent, mais rien a voir avec l'histoire, juste une erreur dans les descriptions : cette fic n'es pas la première que j'écris avec Saemoon, mais la première sur le thème Shingeki No Kyojin ! Quand à la seconde, ce n'es pas dans le "prologue" qu'il y a des Spoils, mais tout au long de l'histoire ! Désolée pour la petite méprise !

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à ajouter, j'éspère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre et à la semaines prochaines.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fortune

**_CHAPITRE 2_**

_Fortune_

- Putain, c'est la faute d'Eren si j'suis dans ce merdier, sale petit con ! Gronda Jean.

Qui se plaquait obstinément contre la racine derrière lui, les doigts du Titan le frôlant presque. Il l'entendait gémir de frustration et ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Son matériel de tridimension en avait été sérieusement endommagé lorsque ce foutu Titan l'avait percuté de plein fouet pour essayer de le bouffer.

Le cheval avait été propulsé contre un tronc et lui même avait percuté l'arbre, résultat, son appareil en avait pris un coup de même que son bras qui était plus que douloureux. Dans le meilleur des cas, il était déboité, dans le pire, il était cassé. Heureusement, il avait pu trouver refuge parmi les arbres, de nombreuses racines sortaient du sol et il s'y était enfoncé pour échapper aux mains avides de la créature.

Pour le moment, la forêt tenait le coup, la créature ne semblait pas capable de déraciner le tout et c'était tant mieux. Jean soupira en priant pour que les gémissements n'attirent pas plus d'attention que prévu car si un gros gabarit aurait du mal à le déloger de sa cachette, des petits pouvaient peut être se glisser suffisamment près de lui pour l'attraper. Autant ne pas rester sur les lieux, le blond se glissa parmi les racines tandis que le Titan meuglait contre lui, lui demandant sûrement d'approcher de lui.

- Tu peux rêver, j'veux pas finir dans ton ventre. Gronda le jeune homme.

Cela ne plaisait pas à la chose que son repas tente de s'enfuir, il essaya de faire le tour des troncs, le suivant du regard avec une obstination déconcertante. Ce sale fils de pute ne le lâcherait pas ! Peut être qu'il ferait mieux d'envoyer une fusée de détresse ? Mais est ce que ses alliés la verraient ? Et surtout, auraient ils le temps de venir jusqu'à lui avant qu'une meute ne les prennent de vitesse ?

Il prit sa décision et chercha de sa main valide son pistolet à fusée, mais l'holster était vide et il devint blanc, réalisant qu'il avait dû le perdre pendant sa chute. Il était foutu. Lâchant un juron, il se laissa tomber contre une racine, jetant un regard au Titan, il était entrain de faire le tour des arbres, sauf qu'il avait trouvé un bon coin le petit Jean et crèverait pas de sa bouche à lui ! Finalement, il profita des déplacements du Titan pour regarder là où il avait chuté, le pistolet était bien là bas.

Peut être qu'en manœuvrant suffisamment bien, il pouvait attirer le Titan de l'autre côté et pourrait ainsi venir chercher le pistolet de détresse, mais aurait il ensuite le temps de retourner à sa cachette ? Il était sûr que non, mais des pas faisant vibrer le sol lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un plus gros gabarit approchait et mieux valait se dépêcher de trouver une solution. Il effectua donc la manœuvre risquée, attirant le Titan comme il le pouvait de l'autre côté, l'appelant même et celui ci se mit à lui répondre par des gémissements, comme s'il se sentait encouragé.

Jean souffla un bon coup et se tourna pour s'extraire aussi rapidement que possible de la forêt de racines qui le protégeait jusqu'alors, se précipitant aussi rapidement que possible vers le pistolet à terre.

Un craquement bruyant lui fit relever la tête, sa main saisissant le pistolet tandis qu'il voyait un Titan de dix sept mètres à quelques pas seulement de lui. La créature le fixa de ses yeux incroyablement normaux. Jean n'avait pas vu beaucoup de Titans dans son existence, mais celui ci sortait du lot, sa chevelure noire était très longue, lui rappelant le cauchemar de cette nuit, mais la ressemblance avec la créature de ses rêves s'arrêtait là : le corps du Titan se trouvant proche de lui était musclé, asexué comme pour toutes ces créatures, des marques rouges parcouraient son corps et son visage et le plus troublant avec cette immense être était l'absence de bouche.

Cette vision troubla le blond qui se figea, persuadé d'être mort, même si ce Titan n'avait pas de bouche, il pouvait parfaitement l'attraper de sa main pour l'écraser au sol ou le démembrer ... Cela lui fit oublier l'autre Titan qui rit de contentement en le saisissant.

- Merde ! Ragea le blond.

La prise se resserra sur lui, son bras le faisant hurler de douleur. Il pria alors que cela s'achève rapidement, mais un hurlement sinistre le ramena à la réalité, l'étrange Titan à la longue chevelure se précipitant vers eux, une fente difforme s'était formée là où aurait dû se trouver sa bouche, dévoilant une rangée de dents étrangement acérées. Jean frémit d'horreur en voyant cette antre s'approcher de lui, comprenant que ce Titan voulait le bouffer autant que l'autre, il ne dut son salut qu'au mouvement de recul qu'effectua la créature qui le tenait, les dents se plantèrent dans le poignet, l'arrachant trop facilement.

La prise que le Titan avait sur le blond se relâcha, il ne fallut pas une seconde à Jean pour en profiter, en passant entre les jambes des deux créatures qui semblaient toutes deux vouloir le choper, le plus grand poussant le premier comme pour se l'approprier. Habituellement, les Titans étaient du genre à partager, mais ça faisait l'affaire de l'Explorateur qu'ils se disputent leur repas ... Lui quoi.

Il réussit à atteindre son refuge et même s'il trébucha sur quelques racines, il réussit à se glisser in extremis dans le coin inaccessible, sauf que le second Titan semblait bien plus obstiné et violent que le premier. Il tenta d'écarter les troncs, la fente de sa bouche s'ouvrant. Il avait bien une bouche, mais ses lèvres obstruaient celle ci, ayant fusionné l'une contre l'autre et se déchirant lorsqu'il ouvrait ses deux rangées de dents pointues et mortelles. Il fallait qu'il se tire de là ! Son refuge étaient entrain de céder sous cette nouvelle obstination !

Paniquant, Jean décida de prendre le risque de fuir plus loin, il entendit derrière lui le grand Titan hurler et entendit le bruit des arbres qu'on déracinait. Un Déviant qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qui continuait de détruire les arbres, s'obstinant pour essayer de l'attraper. L'Explorateur était dans un sacrer merdier ! Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, devant lui, à une centaine de mètres, la forêt était plus dense et la taille de ce Titan ne lui permettrait pas de se déplacer là dedans, le tout était de réussir à l'atteindre sans se faire tuer !

- Va te faire mettre, tu m'auras pas ! Hurla de rage Jean.

La Créature répondit par un hurlement sinistre et arracha le dernier arbre le gênant pour se précipiter vers lui, repoussant celui de quatorze mètres qui percuta durement le sol et se précipitant vers lui comme une furie enragée. Il allait trop vite cet enfoiré ! Enfin, pas suffisamment quand même, mais lorsque Jean trouva refuge parmi les arbres, le Titan en percuta quelques uns et faillit réussir à l'atteindre, sa main frôlant de trop près son manteau aux ailes de la liberté. Ils étaient tellement proches que Jean ne put s'empêcher de déglutir de peur en sentant un frisson glacé longer ses omoplates. Le Titan fut cependant stoppé par l'amat de troncs.

Il y était arrivé ! Il avait échappé au gros gabarit ! Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, voulant mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et cette créature, il continua encore une bonne centaine de mètres, voir plus, avant de daigner se reposer pour reprendre son souffle. En mains, il continuait de serrer l'arme qui lui permettrait d'avertir ses amis, mais il hésitait à cause du Déviant non loin de là, il ne voulait pas que Reiner ou Eren ait à affronter cette chose là.

A force de trop faire attention à ce qui était derrière lui, il en oublia ce qui était devant et tomba nez à nez avec d'autres Titans de petits gabarits. Il avait la poisse ! Jamais il aurait dû partir avec Reiner et Eren ! Ils avaient la chance de leur côté et s'il devait y avoir une perte, ce serait lui le mort ! Jean se stoppa en fixant la créature devant lui qui l'avait repéré et fonçait à présent droit sur lui. Bon, après toutes ces couilles, s'il abandonnait, personne ne lui en voudrait : c'était le destin, quelqu'un voulait qu'il crève ... Ou pas ...

Quelque chose le percuta violemment, le Titan qui s'était jeté sur lui le loupa. Dans la chute, le blond se cogna la tête contre l'arbre et vit trouble, la chose qui l'avait percuté et qui était humaine se releva, dégainant des sabres. La vue trouble de Jean fixa la forme humanoïde. L'homme s'était tourné vers le Titan et engageait le combat ... Sauf que cette personne ... Elle lui rappela tout de suite ...

- Marco ? Marmonna t'il faiblement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que l'épuisement physique et moral l'achevèrent totalement, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Reiner venait juste d'atteindre Jean qui était à Terre, il le retourna aussi délicatement que possible et constata qu'il avait une mauvaise entaille au crâne. En tout cas, il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait au soldat qui continua son examen, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne lui manque aucun membre et qu'il n'ait pas subi de morsure quelconque. Le blond semblait avoir quelques sales bleus, mais pouvait être déplacé sans que cela n'empire trop son état.

Eren arriva avec leurs montures et en descendit pour s'approcher, c'est alors que le blond ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Marco ? Appela t'il.

L'évocation de ce nom fit frémir le colosse qui appuya délicatement sur les jambes du blessé.

- Jean, tu peux monter à cheval ? Le pressa Reiner.

- Attend, où est Marco ?

- Jean, Marco est mort. Rappela tristement Eren.

- Mais, il est venu me sauver !

Il grinça de douleur lorsque Reiner pressa son épaule, sûrement déboitée.

- C'était pas Marco, Jean, c'était moi. Assura Reiner. Est ce que tu peux monter à cheval ? On doit pas rester là !

- Oui, je peux monter ! Marmonna le blond en se frottant la nuque. Merde, quel crétin ... Bien sûr qu'il est mort ... Désolé Reiner, je sais pas comment j'ai pu te confondre avec lui ... Merci ...

En le voyant soupirer, le colosse se dit qu'il avait sans doute espéré revoir son ami, il comprenait donc sa déception. Voulant lui prodiguer les premiers soin, Reiner détacha la trousse de secours de sa monture mais Jean se leva, trop rapidement, et il faillit retomber par terre. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sur sa monture blessée sans prendre le risque de tomber.

- Faut qu'on parte, y a un Déviant dans le coin, il a failli me chopper ! Avoua t'il, plus paniqué. Je vais tirer une fusée pour prévenir les troupes et ...

- Inutile, tu en as déjà tirée une. Fit remarquer Eren en pointant le ciel.

Jean fixa les résidus de fumée noire qui s'évaporaient lentement au dessus d'eux. Il sembla incertain et Reiner décida qu'il le ferait monter avec Eren, ne lui posant pas même la question, il l'attrapa à la taille pour l'aider à monter derrière leur chef qui haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle.

- Hé, mais ça va pas ? Gronda Jean.

- Tu n'es pas en état et j'peux pas te prendre avec moi, Eren, je te donne une corde, accroche le à toi pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Je peux encore me tenir à lui, c'est pas ...

- Jean, ferme là et laisse toi faire, t'as vraiment eu un sale coup à la tête, on va retourner au campement pour te faire soigner.

- Il a raison, fais pas ta pudique, tu pourras vite redescendre. Souligna Eren en lui dédiant un sourire moqueur.

Jean abandonna cette lutte inutile et Eren attacha la corde autour de leurs tailles, Reiner fit en sorte de bloquer le bras blessé de son ami entre leurs deux corps avant de retourner sur sa monture, attrapant la bride de celle du blond. Elle aussi, il faudrait la faire soigner, la pauvre, il lui caressa le museau en lui murmurant quelques phrases d'encouragement et ils reprirent la route jusqu'au campement.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, leurs amis se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiets pour eux quand ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Reiner descendit de sa monture qui le suivit docilement. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Jean à demi inconscient et l'aida à descendre de son cheval, le soutenant sans mal. Eren descendit à son tour.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rivaille en approchant.

- Va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe du rapport. Assura Eren à son camarade tout en jetant un regard interrogateur au Caporal, attendant fébrilement son accord.

Qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors Reiner ne se fit pas prier deux fois, continuant de soutenir son ami qui trainait un peu du pied, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et chaque nouveau pas lui demandait sûrement un effort surhumain. Si Berthold n'était pas venu pour aider son ami d'enfance à prendre le blessé sur son dos, le voyage aurait été nettement plus long. Jean n'eut même pas la force de protester.

* * *

Sacha était entrain de savourer une pomme qu'elle avait cueillie sur un arbre, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle avait l'occasion de mordre dans un tel fruit et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de contentement tandis que le jus coulait dans sa bouche, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Connie.

- Alors, ça en valait la chandelle ? Marmonna t'il.

Pour avoir ce fruit, la jeune fille avait dû escalader un arbre rachitique dont les branches traitresses avaient failli la faire chuter plusieurs fois, la pomme se trouvant au bout d'une toute petite brindille et hors de portée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Sacha qui avait pris de gros risques. La dernière branche avait d'ailleurs craqué sous son poids et l'avait fait se percuter à plusieurs troncs avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol sous les rires de ses camarades.

- Bien sur que ça en valait la chandelle, tu veux goûter ? Sourit la jeune fille.

- Ho, ouais, ce serait sympa de ...

- Va plutôt te chercher une poire ! Le coupa t'elle en lui tirant la langue.

Connie fronça les sourcils et se mit à lui courir après tandis qu'elle mordait à pleine dents dans son précieux fruit. Comme si elle partagerait sa nourriture avec qui que ce soit, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle acceptait de partager seulement si cela venait de l'assiette des autres.

Elle se stoppa brutalement en voyant Reiner et Berthold. On lui avait rapporté ce matin que la mission de ses amis ne s'était pas très bien passée, mais comme d'habitude, la cent quatrième s'en sortait indemne, au point que la légende des "chanceux de la cent quatrième" se propageait parmi les Explorateurs. Certains en venaient à dire qu'ils portaient chance et ce n'était pas faux : n'étaient ils pas sur le point d'achever leur mission d'Exploration avec des pertes vraiment minimes ? Ils avaient presque fini leur premier campement de ravitaillement qui devait les mener du District de Karanese jusqu'à la route qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à former avant la destruction de la porte extérieure du District de Trost.

Sacha voulut aller voir ses deux amis, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert, mais en voyant leurs expressions, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire déranger, alors plutôt que de les embêter, elle décida de les espionner, se cachant derrière une caisse, entrainant Connie qui l'avait suivi.

- Alors, Annie est vivante ? Souffla Berthold, rassuré.

- Oui, tu dois être heureux d'apprendre ça. Répliqua Reiner, plus contenu dans ses propos.

- Hé bien, je ...

Le plus grand des deux ne finit pas sa phrase, Sacha pouvait l'imaginer très gêné, se frottant sûrement le bout du nez tandis que son visage n'exprimerait qu'une incertitude croissante.

Ils avaient tous appris qu'Annie n'était autre que le Titan Femelle qui les avait attaqués lors de la précédente exploration, causant la mort de plus de la moitié des membres, cela les avaient tous profondément marqués et choqués, certains ne purent y croire comme Christa qui défendit Annie avec ferveur. Ils avaient alors envisagé de la faire capturer lors du transfert d'Eren vers la Capitale, mais personne n'avait eu la moindre nouvelle dès lors ...

Leurs supérieurs leur avaient dit que le problème était réglé, Annie ne leur causerait plus de tort. Personne n'avait demandé si elle était toujours vivante, préférant l'incertitude. Ils avaient de toute manière encore du mal quant à la manière d'agir face à cette nouvelle qui les avait tous déstabilisés. Une des leurs était en réalité une ennemie de l'humanité qui tentait de les détruire et certains avaient fait remarquer que ce n'était peut être pas la seule.

Sacha était de ceux qui ne savait plus quoi penser : d'un côté, Annie, cette camarade qui avait survécu avec eux lors de la bataille de Trost, une jeune femme qui avait protégé certains d'entre eux et s'était excusée devant chaque mort qu'elle avait trouvé et de l'autre, la Titan Féminin qui avait mené les monstres dans Trost et avait tué des gens bons dans le but de mettre la main sur Eren ... Devait elle la haïr ou essayer de la comprendre ? Pour l'heure, elle ne savait plus et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Berthold, savoir la blonde en vie lui causait plus de désagréments que de contentement, tout aurait été plus simple si elle était morte ...

- Berthold, ça va aller, ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu ressens, c'est le genre de truc qu'on ne peut pas toujours contrôler. Assura Reiner.

- Mais, j'aimerais tellement lui venir en aide ... Soupira le géant. Je ... C'est devenu tellement compliqué ... Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire ...

Le fait qu'il soit aussi troublé fit oublier à Sacha le sentiment de dégout qu'il lui avait inspiré quelques secondes plus tôt, la jeune fille venait de comprendre ce qui se passait : Berthold était partagé entre son amour pour la blonde et sa haine de la partie Titan qu'elle avait en elle. Il voulait comprendre ce qui motivait leur ancienne camarade et c'était sûrement le cas de tout le monde dans la cent quatrième division.

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Hurla Connie qui se leva. J'dois te rappeler qu'Annie a tué plusieurs d'entre les nôtres ?

Sacha se leva à son tour pour lui assener un violent coup sur le crâne, lui faisant signe de se taire, elle avait bien compris que Reiner avait appris quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas dû être mis au courant, autant que personne ne sache cela, ça pouvait leur apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Les deux amis les fixèrent les yeux écarquillés et Berthold se mit à rougir de gêne, détournant le regard tandis que Reiner se frottait la nuque.

- Elle a quand même buté toute l'unité de Rivaille ! Grinça le chauve en s'approchant d'eux. Comment vous pouvez seulement vouloir lui pardonner ?

- Connie, s'il te plait ! Soupira Sacha, désespérée, se tournant ensuite vers les deux amis. Ne l'écoutez pas ... Berthold, c'est pas grave ...

- Ce n'est pas grave ? Répéta le ténébreux plus troublé que jamais. Annie était l'une des nôtres et ... C'est si soudain ... J'ai du mal à tout encaisser et ...

- Elle a écrasé sans le moindre scrupule plusieurs d'entre les nôtres et causé la mort de bon nombres des autres ! Continua Connie en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Cherche pas à comprendre : elle voulait tous nous buter et ce ...

- N'est plus notre problème ! Acheva Reiner. Connie, ça va, on a compris ... Les Titans sont des monstres et elle ne fait pas exception, elle est sans le moindre scrupule et veut tous nous tuer ! C'est très clair ! Quoique, pas tant que ça : j'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer pourquoi elle t'a protégé lorsqu'on a repris le bâtiment des réserves de gaz à Trost !

Connie ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Sacha s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : ils s'étaient trouvés en manque de gaz et avait dû aviser pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de leurs opposants d'un coup net, malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle, comme le jeune homme, avait commis une maladresse qui aurait pu tous les tuer, si Mikasa n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte quant à Connie, c'était Annie qui lui avait sauvé la mise ...

Cet acte prouvait encore qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en mains. Le jeune homme se figea devant le colosse qui soupira en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, ok ? Demanda t'il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Passons à autre chose, on n'a pas encore fini notre mission d'exploration, on se creusera les méninges quand on sera en sécurité, dans le mur, ok ? Pas besoin de se prendre le chou ici ...

- Oui, de toute façon, Annie n'est plus un problème. Marmonna tristement Berthold. Je ... C'est juste que ... Je voulais juste savoir si ... Elle était encore en vie parce que ... J'aurais voulu lui dire ... Juste ça ...

Ces paroles semblèrent troubler Connie, Sacha les comprit sans mal, même si elle fit semblant de ne rien y comprendre, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement intrigué. Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et finit par se décider à l'entrainer vers leurs tentes. Pas besoin de continuer cette conversation, le pauvre Berthold semblait suffisamment troublé comme ça.

* * *

Eren venait de sortir de la tente de l'Etat Major et bien qu'il ait avoué clairement être responsable de l'état de Jean, aucune mesure n'avait été prise à son encontre. Erwin lui avait à peine tapé sur les doigts, lui rappelant que cela restait tout de même exceptionnel de voir une équipe revenir d'un affrontement contre des titans sans perte humaine. Ce n'était sûrement pas dû à ses compétences à lui, mais plutôt à la chance incroyable de Jean et à l'instinct de survie de Reiner.

Les deux camarades, devraient tout de même aller voir Erwin pour faire leurs rapports, ils s'étaient séparés donc chacun devait donner sa version des faits, Rivaille était parti chercher Reiner et ils attendraient que Jean soit en état pour avoir son rapport à lui.

Inquiet pour son ami, Eren décida d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles, se dirigeant vers la tente de l'infirmerie qui recueillait les blessés lors des arrêts de la troupe. Même si la formation était très efficace pour éviter les titans, un imprévu n'était pas impossible et il y avait toujours au moins quelques blessés, ne serait ce que pour des chutes maladroites.

L'infirmière lui annonça qu'il avait eu une commotion cérébrale légère, il lui faudrait juste du repos et lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'ils étaient censés repartir à l'intérieur du mur le soir même, elle se précipita vers l'Etat Major. A priori, c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait annoncé.

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'approcher de l'espace où se trouvait Jean. Il dormait profondément sur le lit de camps, il semblait si paisible en cet instant, sa respiration lente. Sa bouche fut soudainement l'obsession du semi Titan qui ne put s'empêcher d'approcher davantage du blond. Dans leurs missions, Jean avait été blessé, il portait un bandage autour de sa tempe et c'était de sa faute à lui.

Les doigts du ténébreux se posèrent sur le bandage, le frôlant tandis qu'il regrettait pour son manque d'attention, s'il avait vu les titans, ils n'auraient pas été dans une situation aussi critique et Jean n'aurait sûrement pas été blessé. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il foire toujours quelque chose ? On plaçait tant d'espoir en lui et que faisait il en retour ? Il mettait la vie de ses amis en danger par sa simple existence.

Ses doigts frôlèrent une mèche blonde et Eren fut davantage encore attiré par la bouche et, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se pencha sur le jeune homme endormi, embrassant chastement les lèvres qui semblaient l'inviter. La seconde suivante, il s'en voulut, se reculant comme s'il avait été brulé avec un fer chauffé à blanc, il fut rassuré de voir que Jean dormait toujours et décida de quitter les lieux.

Pourquoi avait il fait ça ?

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Alors, un nouveau OAV es sortit, centré essentiellement sur Jean ... Vus que c'est mon perso favori (comment ça vous aviez remarquer ? ... XD), j'étais super contente ! C'est la Scénariste Saemoon qui m'a envoyé le lien, il ne peu se trouver quand sous titrer anglais pour le moment, mais c'est toujours un réelle plaisir de voir ce genre de chose, surtout que je me défend en Anglais mine de rien. Je le recommande fortement, mis à part Jean, Sacha es pas mal mise en avant aussi, on peu la découvrir sous toute sa splendeur et puis ... Elle aussi je l'aime pas mal mine de rien !

En fait, dans Shingeki No Kyojin, il y à tellement de perso intéressant ... Mais niveau garçon, Jean es au premier rang (suivit de Bertold ET Reiner, j'ai toujours du mal à les départager tout les deux ... Les suivants, sa varie, mais étrangement, Eren ne serait pas dans le top 5, je l'aime bien, mais je préfére d'autre perso comme Marco et son potentiel incroyable, Erwin, Rivaille ...). Coté fille, Sacha es au sommet ! Après, Ymir, Historia (qu'on découvre plus tard, ceux qui ne regarde que l'anime ne la découvriront que dans la deuxième saison ... Ceux qui ont lus le Scan ... Hé hé hé). Là, Mikasa ne se trouve pas dans le top 5, mais franchement, Annie et Petra (comment j'ai chialler quand elle es morte ! On venait juste de s'attacher à elle et pit ... Et pit ... Ouinnn !) sont des perso tellement plus intéressant ...

Les Héro ne se trouvant pas dans le top 5 ... Mais qui m'en voudrait ? Je les aimes, mais tant de personnalité intéressante dans un manga ? Sérieusement ... Et à vous, quels sont vos perso préférez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi et à spoiler, rare sont les personnes lisant les rev (?) ...

Merci d'avoir lus et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Unforgettable Mother

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

_Unforgettable Mother_

Ils étaient de retour au district de Karanese sous les regards étonnés des passants. Cette fois, ils ne pouvaient pas faire leurs remarques habituelles comme dire que c'était encore une hécatombe ou qu'ils payaient des taxes pour rien, la mission avait été un succès complet et le nombre de mort était vraiment plus que bas.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire Trèfle ? Demanda le chef d'escouade.

Ymir soupira de mécontentement, lançant un regard glacial à son supérieur. Dans l'escouade où la jeune fille s'était retrouvée, on l'avait baptisée ainsi sans lui demander son avis parce qu'elle sortait tout droit de la cent quatrième brigade d'entrainement et que la légende voulait qu'ils fussent des "porte bonheurs". Ce n'était peut être pas faux : chaque équipe qui possédait une nouvelle recrue issue de Trost était de retour complète, pas un seul mort dans l'escouade d'Ymir, ni celle de Connie, ni celle de Sacha et ainsi de suite. Dans celle de Christa, il n'y avait pas même de blessés ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Sainte" ...

- Un jour, vous y croirez tellement que vous vous ferez bouffer de trop croire à votre chance ! Répliqua la jeune femme avec agacement. On est pas des portes bonheur et ...

- Ho si, pas la peine de mentir ! Répliqua un de ses compagnons en lui dédiant un sourire ravageur. On a explosé toutes les statistiques, même tes potes qui sont tombés sur des titans s'en sont tirés sans trop de mal !

- Sans trop de mal ? Ragea Ymir en se tournant vers lui. L'autre a failli se faire bouffer et j'te rappelle qu'il est dans une charrette et ...

- Pas dans le ventre d'un Titan ! Vous êtes des portes bonheur, de toute façon, tu garderas ce surnom, d'accord Trèfle ?

- Non mais sérieux, Trèfle ? Ricana Connie qui était arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Ta gueule, Le Moine ! Répliqua t'elle en répondant à son sourire.

Il se figea dans la seconde, comprenant qu'elle connaissait son surnom. Même Sacha avec son surnom "La coccinelle" avait eu plus de chance que lui. En même temps, avec sa tête rasé il s'attendait à quoi d'autre, hein?

D'avoir parlé de Jean lui rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite et demanda à disposer pour rejoindre leurs amis. Être un petit chouchou avait quand même un bon point et être un porte bonheur pouvait s'associer au premier, elle fit signe à Connie de la suivre, ce qu'il fit en grognant dans sa barbe, il finit par se calmer en comprenant ce qui était entrain de se passer, Ymir arrivait à hauteur de la charrette où gisait le blessé.

- Chaton ! Appela t'elle ironiquement.

A priori, Jean ne savait pas que son surnom à lui était "Chat noir", il mit quelques secondes à réaliser sa présence et finit par se tourner vers elle avant de jurer dans sa barbe.

- Comment ça va, tu peux marcher ? Demanda t'elle toujours sur son ton moqueur.

- Ymir, s'il te plait. Soupira Christa qui changeait le pansement à la tête du jeune homme. Jean a besoin de repos, je ne crois pas que ...

- Marie toi avec moi, bébé ...

Elle lui dédia un regard chaud et empli de sous entendus ce qui fit rougir la petite blonde qui se détourna dans la seconde, laissant le champ libre à Ymir concernant les tortures qu'elle comptait infliger à son ami.

- Alors, tu peux marcher ? J'peux te prendre sur mon cheval si tu veux, comme un prince emporterait sa princesse ...

- Va te faire mettre, Ymir !

- Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je suis pas de ce bord ! Allez, ramène toi !

Elle attrapa le blond au bras pour le tirer sur sa monture, les explorateurs leur lancèrent un coup d'oeil interrogateur tandis qu'elle le forçait à se mettre en amazone.

- Ymir, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Eren qui fronçait ses sourcils devant l'enlèvement pas du tout discret.

- J'emmène ma princesse pour aller la dépuceler dans une grange ! Répondit elle avec un sourire dégoulinant de sous entendus. Tu veux venir regarder ?

Touché, le jeune homme rougit si violemment que cela en devint réellement attendrissant, Jean commença à se débattre entre ses bras. Ymir profita de la confusion des explorateurs pour quitter la formation, forçant les passants qui bloquait le chemin à s'écarter, Connie la suivant de près.

- Attends, sérieusement, tu fais quoi ! Insista Eren.

- Je tiens ma promesse ! Admit elle avec un sourire mauvais sur le coin des lèvres. Je ramène Jean à sa môman !

- Ouais, on lui a promis de le lui ramener pour qu'elle puisse le voir à chaque retour des missions !

- Putain, mais c'est bon, j'irai la voir mais foutez moi la paix avec cette histoire ! Gronda le blond.

- Allez, si t'es sage, j'te ferai peut être une gâterie.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre cette foutue gâterie ?

- Ho la la, que de vulgarité ! Répliqua t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La seconde suivante, elle faisait passer son cheval au trot et Jean fut forcé de s'accrocher à sa chemise, ses mains se posant quelques centième de secondes contre sa poitrine. C'était involontaire donc elle lui pardonna cet écart. De toute façon, il méritait bien une petite récompense vu ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir car déjà ils approchaient de la maison ciblée.

Jean comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire, alors il tenta de s'enfuir, se laissant glisser du cheval, mais Connie lui bloqua le passage tandis qu'Ymir appelait la nouvelle propriétaire de la petite maison, Madame Kirschtein. La petite femme ne mit pas longtemps à se montrer et dès qu'elle vit son fils, elle hurla de tous ses poumons avant de se précipiter sur lui.

- Tu as été blessé ! Meugla t'elle. Mon Dieu, mon pauvre bébé !

- Maman, s'il te plait ! Rougit de honte le blond, jetant des oeillades de tous les côtés pour vérifier si d'autres pouvaient être témoins de la destruction de son honneur d'homme.

- Je le savais que tu n'aurais pas dû t'engager chez les explorateurs ! Mon Dieu, regarde toi ! Pourquoi diable n'as tu pas rejoint les Forces Spéciales ? C'était pourtant ce que tu voulais, fils indigne ! Je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'age !

Ymir souriait devant le spectacle de ce pauvre Jean se tapant la honte parce que sa mère l'aimait un peu trop. Elle n'était pas la seule à rire de cette scène, en réalité, la rue où se trouvait la maison se trouvait sur le chemin qu'empruntaient les explorateurs si bien que tout le monde pouvait assister à ce charmant spectacle, la maman entreprenant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures en l'engueulant comme s'il était encore un gamin de quatre ou cinq ans.

- Vous voyez, Madame Kirschtein, on vous avait promis de vous le ramener à chaque fois. Ricana Connie, fier de son petit effet.

- Allez vous faire mettre sales enfoirés ! Hurla Jean, rouge de colère, en se tournant vers eux. Je vais vous buter sales merdeux !

- Jean, je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi ! Où as tu appris de si vilains mots !

Le pauvre jeune homme sembla littéralement fondre de honte, passant par toutes les couleurs qu'un être humain pouvait aborder. Elle se calma pour changer de phase, se mettant à pleurer en le serrant contre elle et le pauvre avait toujours autant de mal à se défaire de la prise de fer qu'elle avait dans ces moments là.

* * *

Il allait vivre un enfer pour Jean si Connie et Ymir mettaient autant de coeur à respecter la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à sa mère, tout cela parce qu'ils étaient avec lui lorsqu'il était parti prévenir sa mère qu'il s'engageait chez les explorateurs.

Cela s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt, après s'être porté volontaire pour aller tuer du titan, il était retourné vers sa mère pour constater que leur maison à Trost était complétement détruite. Le fait qu'il appartienne aux explorateur lui avait permis de mettre sa mère à l'abri ailleurs, la vie au District de Trost deviendrait trop compliqué pour elle seule. Un militaire lui avait avoué qu'il pourrait sûrement réussir à la faire transférer dans un des districts du mur Sina plutôt que dans celui du Mur Rose et il avait bien essayé ...

- Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait donner tant d'avantages d'avoir un enfant appartenant aux Brigades Spéciales. Avait dit sa mère en faisant ses valises pour son déménagement.

- Hé bien, si la famille est pas nombreuse, ils peuvent faire des efforts et puis, finalement, c'est pas parce que j'entre dans la Brigade Spéciale que tu peux aller au District Hermiha. Admit Jean en se frottant la nuque.

Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer son changement de vocation et aurait bien voulu éviter le sujet.

- Ho, c'est parce que tu as survécu et contribué à la protection de Trost ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers lui. Vous avez remporté une telle victoire contre les titans ...

- Non, maman, ce genre de privilège est accorder aux familles proches de ceux qui sont prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour l'humanité ...

C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il était devenu un explorateur, espérant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se crispa, perdant son sourire.

- Prêts à se ... Sacrifier ? Marmonna t'elle. Jean, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as été classé sixième, n'est ce pas ? Tu peux entrer dans la Brigade Spéciale, non ?

- Oui, je pouvais, mais ... J'ai pas choisi la Brigade Spéciale ... Je suis devenu explorateur.

Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était pour elle qu'il faisait ça, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité derrière le mur Sina en cas de chute du Mur Rose, mais ce serait mentir. C'était la mort de Marco qui l'avait poussé sur cette voie.

- Qu'est c'que tu viens de dire ? Hurla soudainement sa mère.

Il eut un sursaut de terreur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle lâcha ce qu'elle portait pour se précipiter sur lui, lui attrapant les bras.

- Va demander ton transfert ! Ordonna t'elle, devenue hystérique. Tu peux encore demander à changer de Bataillon, non ?

- Mais, Maman, je veux être explorateur.

Elle le gifla, un acte qu'il considérait comme impossible : quoi qu'il ait pu faire toute au long de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait porté la main sur lui, pas même lorsqu'il l'engueulait elle.

- Je t'interdis de devenir explorateur ! Hurla t'elle en le giflant une seconde fois. Va demander ton transfert, tout de suite !

- Non, maman, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

Encore une fois, la main de la femme frappa de plein fouet sa joue et elle continua de lui hurler dessus, en vain, il n'écoutait pas, comprenant que sa mère était aussi obstinée que lui alors il décida de la laisser tranquille, quittant la chambre pour sortir de la maison, mais elle s'obstina, s'accrochant à sa veste du bataillon d'entrainement, le suppliant en larmes de ne pas y aller.

- Tu ne reviendras plus ! Hurlait elle. Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas où tu ne reviendras plus jamais ! Jean, reste dans les murs !

Elle continuait de l'appeler, s'agrippant à lui et tentant même de le stopper de toutes ses maigres forces. C'est avec sa mère accrochée à sa taille qu'il sortit de la maison et lorsqu'il vit ses amis, il ne sut plus ce qu'il devait faire.

- N'emmenez pas mon fils ! Supplia t'elle à l'encontre des membres de sa Brigade d'Entrainement. Ne me le prenez pas ! Il ne reviendra pas !

Au début, Jean avait cru qu'Ymir et Connie avaient fait la promesse de le lui ramener à chaque fois dans le but de la calmer, mais maintenant ? Maintenant il savait que c'était pour le torturer moralement et il se désespérait, ayant réellement envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre tandis que le commandant Smith lui même voyait cette foutue scène.

- Je me suis renseignée ! Continua t'elle. Tu peux demander un transfert à la Brigade Spéciale ! Tu as non seulement été dans le top dix de ta promotion, mais tu as survécu à deux explorations ! Ils ne diront sûrement pas non à un tel élément et ...

- Maman, désolé, je resterai dans la brigade d'Exploration ! Répliqua t'il froidement.

Et comme la fois précédente, elle se mit à le gifler à plusieurs reprises, répétant qu'il finirait par disparaître pour toujours s'il ne restait pas en sécurité dans les murs.

- Alors je disparaitrai ! Hurla t'il de rage. Tu veux bien me foutre la paix maintenant ? Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon ! J'étais face à des titans et j'ai survécu, je survivrai !

Enfin, du moins l'espérait il.

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses tirades d'hystérique, quelqu'un attrapa Jean à la taille, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait strictement rien du tout.

- Excusez nous, Madame, nous devons emmener votre fils se faire soigner. Rappela la voix de Reiner. Il vous écrira.

Le blond se retrouva sur l'épaule de son ami qui le tenait d'une seule main, l'autre tenant toujours la bride de leurs deux montures, il prit la direction de la charrette que le blessé n'aurait jamais dû quitter et s'y installa, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa mère pour constater que Ymir et Connie tentaient de la rassurer. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Reiner qui marchait à côté de la charrette, ne voulant pas imposer un rythme et son poids aux deux chevaux.

Christa posa quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue douloureuse, c'était sans doute pour la faire dégonfler. En tout cas, la jeune fille était toujours aussi attentive aux autres, elle s'excusa du comportement d'Ymir, Jean s'en détourna, n'ayant plus envie que l'affaire soit évoquée.

- C'est une violente, ta mère. Fit remarquer Eren. Au moins, je sais de qui t'as ton caractère de cochon.

- Va te faire mettre, enfoiré ! Gronda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'Ymir et Connie arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il leur fit la promesse de leur faire regretter le sale coup qu'ils venaient de lui jouer et il lui répondirent par des sourires provocateurs, mais Rivaille le vengeant à la place, faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient outrepassé les ordres en déplaçant un blessé sans l'autorisation du médecin en chef et qu'il les attendait tous les deux dans l'aile ouest de leur château pour le nettoyer. En claire, ils devront faire le ménage tout seuls et ne seront relâchés que quand Rivaille sera satisfait... Quelle connerie, ce maniaque de la propreté ne l'était jamais!

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de la mission d'exploration, ils enchainaient les journées d'entrainement et de préparation, les nouvelles recrues passant encore quelques heures en cours de formation, le reste du temps, ils participaient aux entrainements avec les anciens des troupes.

Eren était surpris de voir à quel point les plus âgés prenaient un soin minutieux à éduquer les nouveaux, certaines recrues engagées depuis une ou deux années prétendaient que les anciens ne s'investissaient plus dans ce genre de chose, ils en avaient assez de voir leurs apprentis mourir au combat, mais la promotion de la cent quatrième brigade d'entrainement était et resterait à jamais "spéciale" pour tous les explorateurs.

Le semi Titan savait que cela était dû aux différents événements qui s'étaient déroulés, à commencer par la victoire du District de Trost et ensuite les expéditions dont ils revenaient en vie. Même si la première sortie des murs fut réellement horrifiante pour tout le monde au vue du nombre de mort, eux étaient revenus. Les anciens avaient donc pris en charge un entrainement rude et éprouvant pour le moral, ils devaient apprendre tous les mouvements possible avec la tridimension et connaître les membres de leurs escouades, apprendre à se battre avec chacun d'entre eux pour acquérir une parfaite coordination en coopérant le mieux possible.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'arrivait l'entrainement du corps à corps dans une tenue simple composée uniquement de leur haut et d'un pantalon, personne ne prenait cela au sérieux et, comme à leur habitude, Connie, Sacha et Ymir firent leurs pitres, jouant les agressés terrifiés par leur opposant, Christa. La pauvre jeune fille n'était pas du tout douée pour le combat au couteau et ils en profitaient pour se moquer d'elle, cela valut des remontrances de Rivaille lui même qui leur déclara qu'il les attendrait le lendemain dans une autre partie du château.

Eren marcha à travers les opposants qui ne semblaient avoir aucune forme de motivation, cherchant du regard son habituel opposant dans ce genre de cas, Reiner. Il le trouva entrain de s'exercer avec Berthold. C'était la première fois que le ténébreux voyait le géant se battre avec Reiner et il était particulièrement surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à dominer son ami en lui faisant des prises qu'Eren n'avait jamais vues. Il se stoppa pour observer l'affrontement plus en détail.

Le géant était maigre, contrairement à Reiner, alors comment cela se faisait il qu'il arrive à toujours retourner la situation à son avantage ? Le blond se précipita sur le ténébreux qui l'attrapa au poignet et le fit basculer par dessus son épaule et lui tordit le bras, posant son pied contre son épaule pour le maintenir au sol. C'était impressionnant.

- C'est bon, lâche moi, tu vas m'arracher le bras ! Abandonna le blond.

- Je connaissais pas ce genre de mouvement. Admit Eren en s'approchant.

Les deux hommes parurent surpris et se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de reporter leur attention sur lui, Reiner se releva en se massant l'épaule. Eren entreprit dès lors de les convaincre de lui enseigner certains de leurs mouvements. Quelques heures plus tard, le mi Titan n'arrivait toujours pas à faire passer le colosse par dessus son épaule, mais il y parviendrait sûrement d'ici quelques jours.

L'arrivée de Jean sur le terrain d'entrainement distraya quelques secondes Eren qui se retrouva au sol, Reiner se vengeant d'avoir été malmené par Berthold et lui même, cela provoqua l'hilarité du nouveau venu et mécontenta l'humilié.

- On peut savoir pourquoi t'es en retard, Princesse ? Soupira le ténébreux en se levant, lançant un regard glacial à Jean.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Répliqua acide le blond.

- T'aurais préféré "Chaton" ? Sourit ironiquement Eren.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Répéta t'il plus énervé en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

- Hé, c'est pas moi qui t'ai nommé comme ça, va te plaindre à ton escouade ! Tu as bien dormi, Belle au bois Dormant ?

Cette fois, il hérita d'un coup de poing qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment, persuadé que l'épaule de Jean n'était pas encore remise de la blessure. Il se retrouva les fesses au sol et fixa incrédule le jeune homme devant lui.

- Si tu me cherches, tu me trouves sale fils de ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, Eren n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre, il se jeta sur son ami en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, frappant ses jambes pour le faire basculer au sol, mais Jean avait retenu la leçon donnée pendant leurs entrainements et pendant sa chute, il l'attrapa au bras et donna un coup de pied dans son tibia, l'entrainant dans la chute, reprenant le dessus pour lui assener d'autres coups de poing, mais il était loin du niveau de Reiner ou Berthold. Eren n'eut aucun mal à stopper le coup et lui tordit le poignet pour inverser une fois encore les positions.

- Tu manques d'entrainement, Jean. Fit il remarquer.

- J'te rappelle que j'ai pas besoin de savoir me battre à main nue, je me bas contre des titans avec mes lames ! Pas comme toi, sale monstre !

Là, Eren vit rouge. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait osé le traiter de monstre alors que ce soit lui qui lui dise une telle chose était aussi ravageant pour lui qu'un coup de poignard. Il se sentit envahi par la rage et leva le poing pour l'assener sur ce visage qui n'exprimait que du mépris pour lui.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet et le tira pour l'envoyer voler un peu plus loin. Le semi titan se remit vite sur ses jambes pour faire face à l'intervenant qui n'était autre que Reiner, il s'était placé entre lui et Jean, se mettant déjà en position de combat.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Grinça le ténébreux.

En réponse, les muscles de Reiner, dévoilés par le débardeur simple qu'il portait alors, se bondèrent, il était réellement prêt à l'intercepter si jamais il décidait d'attaquer et cette fois, il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Son regard brillait étrangement, comme s'il le mettait silencieusement au défi de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Eren oublia complètement Jean, prenant le comportement de Reiner comme un défi. Il se précipita sur lui. Le blond était prêt et pivota légèrement, sa masse musculaire ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement rapide, il l'esquiva, lui attrapant l'avant bras et l'entraina vers l'autre coté, son autre paume se posa contre le dos d'Eren et il usa de tout son poids pour le plaquer au sol, lui tordant le poignet pour le bloquer en le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Oublie cette affaire ! Murmura le colosse à son oreille, tournant davantage sa main.

Il crut qu'il allait lui briser le bras, mais Reiner le relâcha enfin, sautant au dessus de lui pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui avaient assisté au combat improvisé, les yeux ronds.

Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu encore ? Est ce que dire deux mots gentils à ce mec était devenu trop difficile ? Sûrement ! Depuis qu'il lui avait volé un baiser, il n'arrivait plus à le voir comme le chieur de première ... En fait, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Même là, alors qu'il avait presque insulté sa mère, en le regardant se relever, il trouva ses gestes gracieux et son expression de haine était envoutante tout comme cette bouche qu'Eren rêvait secrètement de posséder à nouveau ...

Le semi Titan se leva pour prendre la direction opposée des trois hommes, troublant Reiner et Berthold qui ne le savaient pas aussi susceptible face à une défaite. L'entrainement n'était pas encore fini, mais Eren voulait se trouver d'autres opposants.

* * *

Reiner observa le dos de leur ami qui était entrain de partir en trombe vers l'autre côté du terrain d'entrainement et il se demanda avec une petite pointe de remords s'il ne l'avait pas blessé sans le vouloir. Après tout, il n'avait fait qu'empêcher ses deux amis de se battre inutilement. Il décida de ne pas se culpabiliser pour reporter toute son attention sur Jean que Berthold examinait déjà. Le choc avait été plutôt violent et la commotion cérébrale qu'il avait eu était encore trop récente pour ne pas s'en inquiéter.

- Sale enfoiré ! Gronda le blond à l'encontre d'Eren.

Bien sûr, ce dernier ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre, mais c'était dans la nature de Jean d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il était dans son tempérament d'exploser à tout va même si Reiner se rendait bien compte qu'il était toutefois plus calme et plus posé depuis la bataille de Trost. Reiner soupira en se frottant la nuque, il finit par lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le reste de l'entrainement se passa sans incident supplémentaire, les deux amis d'enfance s'entrainant avec Jean qui finit par abandonner au bout de quelques minutes, considérant qu'il n'avait pas le niveau adéquat. Ca aussi, c'était un sacré défaut : il était trop pessimiste et s'abandonnait trop rapidement à la défaite.

Rivaille ne tarda pas à emporter le jeune homme, sans doute pour l'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt. A priori, depuis la trahison d'Annie, le moindre comportement étrange était analysé, disséqué avec minutie. Tout le monde était plus nerveux.

Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la même chambre, sauf Eren qui devait toujours dormir dans les cachots. Chacun rejoignit son lit et Reiner ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Jean qui dormirait dans le même lit que lui, ceux ci étant double. Il décida de rejoindre les autres garçons qui jouer à une partie de carte. Normalement, Jean partageait son lit avec Connie mais ce dernier avait transformé celui ci en table de poker improvisée, forçant Jean à migrer ailleurs s'il voulait dormir avant ses camarades.

Après seulement dix minutes, on l'envoya au lit parce qu'il gagnait trop. Arrivant au sommet de l'échelle qui lui permettant d'atteindre leur couche, il ne fut pas tant surpris que ça de voir le jeune homme prendre toute la place, s'étalant sans la moindre vergogne. Bon, le tout était de récupérer sa place. Plus dur à dire qu'à faire, le colosse hésita quelques instants avant de sauter sur son coin de lit attitré, écrasant au passage à moitié l'opportun qui osa protester.

- C'est toi qui prend toute la place ! Soupira Reiner devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son compagnon.

- Et t'ose dire ça alors que tu prends la moitié de la surface rien qu'en t'asseyant ? Protesta Jean.

Après des négociations à sens unique, Reiner se couchant pour dormir, Jean finit par faire de même. Malheureusement, la nuit ne se passa pas comme prévue, le plus petit des deux blonds n'était vraiment pas fait pour dormir avec d'autres personnes et donna des coups de pieds au colosse qui hésitait sérieusement à se venger. Comment diable Connie faisait il pour dormir avec un mec pareil ?

Après quelques heures, tandis qu'ils dormaient profondément, ce furent des murmures qui sortirent Reiner de ses songes. Il tourna son visage vers Jean qui marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par cela et s'approcha davantage du jeune homme, tentant d'identifier les mots qu'il disait.

- Le titan. Répétait il.

Reiner écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, cela le réveilla en sursaut.

- Qu'est c'que t'as ? Marmonna t'il avec mauvaise humeur, toujours à moitié dans les vapes.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Se justifia le colosse.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je ne faisais pas de ... Cauchemar ! Qu'est c'que tu racontes ? Putain, tu fais chier !

Il se tourna en tirant sa couverture sur lui, voulant sans doute signifier à son camarade que la discussion était close pour lui.

- Tu as parlé de titans ...

- Raconte pas d'âneries ! Laisse moi dormir !

Il sembla reprendre là sa nuit, Reiner ne pouvant qu'abandonner pour le moment, mais cela l'intriguait fortement : de quoi avait bien pu rêver le jeune homme ? Il avait parlé de titans, mais son visage ... Son expression ne lui avait pas semblé être celle de quelqu'un de terrifié ... Peut être avait il pensé à Eren ? Sinon, à qui d'autre ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Not Good for They

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

_Not Good for They_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de la mission d'exploration et les disputes s'enchainaient à un rythme incroyable entre Jean et son ami de toujours, Eren ! Le pire, c'est que tout le monde rendait le blond responsable de ces prises de tête alors que non, c'était le ténébreux qui le provoquait sauf qu'avec son caractère de cochon, personne n'y croyait réellement. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Reiner n'arrangeait rien du tout. A priori, il voulait lui parler de son rêve de la fois précédente, Jean avait dû apprendre à l'esquiver pour ne pas être mis en retard d'une quelconque manière.

Un jour, ils reçurent un ordre de mission pour partir en mission d'exploration extra muros. A priori, il y avait un groupe de titans s'approchant de la porte du district de Karanese. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures pour rejoindre la porte. La crainte d'être attaqués par le titan Colossal était trop grande et plusieurs équipes de reconnaissance étaient envoyées sur le front.

Jean ferait partie d'une équipe; pour son plus grand damne et pour la joie des trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

- T'es prêt à sortir, Le Chat ? Demanda un des hommes avec un sourire ironique.

- Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Siffla de mécontentement le blond.

- Tu préférerais qu'il t'appelle Chaton ? Répliqua la voix un peu trop amusée d'Eren. Allez, contente toi d'être un bon petit porte bonheur !

- Qu'est c'que tu fous là ? Hurla en retour Jean.

- Je suis le cinquième membre de l'unité. Tu peux pas agir normalement ? Dire "Salut, comme ça va " ?

- Salut ! Comment ça va ? Moi ? J'ai la gerbe depuis que je t'ai vu alors tu peux pas juste te casser de là, me laisser quelques vacances ! Merde ! T'es chiant ! Demande à tes potes de te changer de mission ! Faut pas oublier que t'es le titan qui va nous sauver !

- Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur !

- Un problème ? Demanda le Caporal Rivaille.

L'homme avait dû entendre les éclats de voix et pour les calmer, il avait accéléré le pas. Les deux rivaux se détournèrent en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec ce boulet ? Lâcha Jean sur un ton irrité. On s'entend pas, on est pas fait pour travailler ensemble et ...

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis la dernière fois. Fit remarquer Rivaille, son regard glacial se posant sur le blond.

S'il croyait lui faire peur avec ce regard, alors là, il pouvait se coucher ! Jean ne détourna pas les yeux, répliquant même avec son expression de mec méchant égoïste qui n'en a rien à foutre de l'avis des autres.

- Pourquoi y a pas Reiner alors ? Gronda t'il.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que Reiner vienne ? Répliqua Eren sur un ton réellement irrité.

- Par ce qu'il est le numéro deux, lui, au moins ! Il est plus balaize et sûrement plus adapté pour ce genre de conneries, surtout que lui, je sais pas comment il fait, mais il peut te supporter !

- La recrue Braun a été assignée à une autre Escouade, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ferez sûrement équipe pendant cette mission. Grinça Rivaille, faisant signe à Jean de se taire. Le Commandant vous attend vers l'avant de la formation pour vous donner vos véritables objectifs.

Jean fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et accéléra la marche de sa monture, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et Eren. Cela serait dur ! Surtout s'ils étaient sur la même mission pour cette expédition, il fut surpris de constater que l'Etat Major s'était stoppé, usant de tables pour observer une carte. D'après la présence d'Armin parmi les hommes présents, cette mission qui leur était assignés n'était pas une sortie de routine. Smith leur fit signe d'approcher et le blond descendit de son cheval pour ce faire.

Peu à peu, un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de la table, et la carte fut fixé contre le mur, chacun l'observant avec attention.

Le commandant expliqua que les titans étaient dans la plaine, impossible de les tuer sur place, il fallait donc les mener jusqu'à un terrain plus adapté. Pas besoin qu'il en dise plus pour que Jean comprenne que leurs petits groupes allaient se transformer en appât.

- Deux portes bonheur dans la même escouade, ça porte pas plutôt malheur ? Dit il à un de ses ainés.

Qui était devenu livide en comprenant la situation. Il avait dû croire qu'il serait peinard pour cette sortie, hé bien non ! La moitié d'entre eux allait se faire bouffer parce qu'ils devaient aller sur un terrain plat !

- Votre objectif est donc de les emmener vers la forêt des arbres géants où nous seront déjà en place, je n'ai pas besoin de vous signaler qu'Hanji tentera de capturer un ou deux titans.

La jeune femme eut un rire terriblement intimidant. Comment faisait Eren pour accepter d'être son sujet d'expérimentation ? Le plus étrange était la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'imaginait posséder quelques titans. Jean trouvait l'idée désagréable, voir même écoeurante ! Certes, ces créatures immondes avaient tendance à vous bouffer et dès fois, ça pouvait être une mort horrible, mais ils étaient bêtes ! S'ils avaient pu, ils ne feraient peut être pas souffrir les hommes ...

Qui lui avait sorti cette connerie encore ? Fronçant les sourcils, le blond essaya de se souvenir, ne croyant pas une seconde qu'il ait pu éprouver de la compassion pour ces monstres. Ces choses qui les empêchaient de sortir n'avaient qu'un but : les bouffer, alors peu importe ce qui leurs arrivaient, du moment qu'ils disparaissent tous de la surface de la Terre ! C'était mal parti pour le moment, ils étaient entrain de gagner ...

- Si l'équipe de reconnaissance ...

- D'appât. Corrigea Jean dans un grondement.

- Se trouve en difficulté, il y à plusieurs lieux où vous pourrez vous réfugier selon l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez.

Il pointa plusieurs points sur la carte, a priori, c'était des mines dans lesquels les titans ne pourraient pas les suivre, quel que soit leurs gabarits, ce genre de lieu était toujours extrêmement étroit et même les plus petits gabarits ne pourraient pas se déplacer. C'était tout un réseau souterrain qu'il y avait là, entrer dans une galerie ne signifiait pas être coincé, au contraire, la mine avait divers réseaux de galeries que leur commandant leur dévoila par une seconde carte. L'idée semblait bonne, se réfugier dans une mine, mais comment pouvaient ils être sûr ? Et si une des galeries s'était effondrée ? Cela bloquerait l'équipe qui se serait réfugiée dans le lieu ...

Alors, selon l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient ? Ca signifiait avec un ou deux membres en moins ? Et avec certains d'entre eux dans le ventre des titans ? Foutu merdier ! Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir pour cette expédition qu'il ne sentait qu'à moitié. Allez, cette fois, il crèverait et Eren aurait la chance de survivre et ...

- Attendez, pourquoi est ce qu'on utilise pas le phénomène de foire comme appât ? Questionna Jean en pointant le ténébreux du pouce. Il se transforme en titan, dit "bonjour" à ses potes et les ramène dans la forêt ! Pourquoi on devrait risquer la vie d'hommes comme ça ?

- Eren ne contrôle pas totalement son pouvoir. Rappela Smith avec un sourire indulgent. De toute façon, il faut bien des membres des explorateurs pour le couvrir, autant vous envoyer en équipe.

Pour éviter qu'il ne crève seul, n'est ce pas ?

- Et qui est désigné pour être dans le groupe de "Reconnaissance" ? Demanda Eren.

- Toutes les personnes présentes ici même.

Un regard circulaire lui fit comprendre qu'ils seraient nombreux à risquer leur vie aujourd'hui : Berthold était là, sa nervosité se propageait aux anciens qui devaient veiller sur lui, Sacha soupirant de désespoir, Connie grondant quelques mots incompréhensibles, Ymir menaçant Reiner de mort s'il approchait de Christa ... Mikasa était toujours sur son cheval, écoutant des ordres donnés par le Caporal Rivaille tandis qu'Armin était toujours du côté de Smith.

Pourquoi l'équipe d'appât était composée de presque tous les membres de l'ancienne cent quatrième brigade d'entrainement ? En y repensant, Armin était là, donc c'est qu'appâter les titans n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait le commandant à effectuer cette sortie là. Est ce qu'il espérait qu'un autre de ces titans monstrueux n'apparaisse et ne tente de capturer Eren ? L'idée fit frémir d'horreur Jean : encore moins de chance de s'en sortir vivant ! Super ! C'était la joie !

* * *

- Le Cuirassé ou le Colossal ? Demanda Jean.

Eren jeta un regard à son ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Ils approchaient de la position des titans. La plupart des anciens étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire, ce n'était pas plus mal au vue du regard que lui lançait le blond. Leur conversation sembla intriguer certains de leurs camarades.

- De quoi ? Soupira Eren.

- C'est lequel que Smith veut attirer, le Cuirassé ou bien le Colossal ? Répéta avec agacement Jean en roulant des yeux. Ne me prend pas pour un débile, vous vous attendez à ce qu'on se fasse attaquer par un de ces monstres !

- Attend, tu crois quand même pas que le commandant a monté cette mission pour tendre un piège à ces Titans ! Pas après l'échec de la dernière fois ! Protesta Connie, horrifié devant la possibilité que cela s'avère exacte.

- Je sais pas. Admit Jean avec un haussement d'épaule. Je crois pas que ce soit le but, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait se tenir prêts au cas où un des deux se pointerait. Il t'a rien dit ?

Eren ne savait pas quoi dire, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde les écoutait à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas envie d'affoler ses amis inutilement, mais lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit, Jean continua :

- Ce n'est pas un titan que vous cherchez, mais un autre traître ? Annie n'était peut être pas la seule à être dans la combine, tu sais : détruire le mur et exterminer l'humanité ...

- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir un autre traître ? Lâcha Sacha, horrifiée. C'est pas possible !

- Bah, si, Eren est un titan après tout ! C'est un mystère pour personne ! Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'en réalité, il est pas avec eux ?

- Jean, t'es vraiment con : pourquoi ils essayeraient de m'enlever si j'étais des leurs ?

- Mais t'es un putain de titan ! Et j'trouve ça vraiment trop bizarre que tu l'ais jamais su toi même ! Franchement, c'est quoi ce délire à la con ... Un titan avec l'humanité ? C'est foutrement tordu en réalité !

Eren décida d'ignorer le blond qui continuait sur la lancée avec quelques réflexions bien à lui, a priori, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout et le stress engendré par leur mission ne devait pas l'aider à se calmer, sauf qu'il était entrain de foutre en l'air leur mission et qu'il semait le doute dans l'esprit de leurs amis.

- Lesquels d'entre nous sont soupçonnés d'être des titans ? Continuait tout de même Jean.

- Ecoute, je comprends pas ce que tu racontes comme connerie ! Admit Eren pour le faire taire.

- Je sais, j'aurais préférer avoir Armin comme compagnon de fortune ! Soupira le blond. Lui aurait pu comprendre ce que je veux dire.

- Traite moi d'idiot tant que t'y es !

- Non, t'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre même ce mot !

- Putain, t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Hurla Eren à bout. Si tu veux pas me parler, me parle pas !

- Ca suffit ! Intervint Christa en se mettant entre eux. Nous sommes en pleine mission ! Nous ne devons pas nous égarer ! S'il vous plait.

C'était dangereux de se mettre entre eux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet état. Ils se lancèrent un regard de pure provocation.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu laisses faire ce mec ! Grogna le blond. Comment tu peux le laisser croire qu'un seul de nous soit un traître !

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vous ai pas défendus ? Répliqua acide Eren.

- Stop, ça suffit ! Intervint cette fois Reiner en se tournant vers Jean. Ca sert à rien d'en parler à voix haute, ça te détend peut être toi d'extérioriser ce que t'as sur le coeur, mais t'as idée de ce que ça peut nous faire à nous ? Si Eren ne veut pas en parler, c'est pour éviter de nous blesser !

- Nous blesser ? Il n'a pas confiance en nous alors qu'on se connait depuis longtemps et toi ...

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête alors ne met pas en doute l'amitié qu'il te porte ! Il a peut être raison, peut être que je suis un titan ! Ou peut être que Christa en est une !

- Hé ! Gronda Ymir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela n'empêche pas Eren de rester avec nous ! Continua tout de même le colosse. C'est bien la preuve que lui n'a pas ce doute ! Il ne nous craint pas ! Alors arrête ...

Jean jura et finit par s'écarter, tournant la bride de son cheval mais prenant soin de rester dans la formation.

- Merci. Soupira le ténébreux à l'encontre de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je cautionne le comportement du commandant ! Répliqua Reiner en le regardant dans les yeux. Il met en danger toute notre équipe de bras cassé en faisant ça ... Je ne lui pardonnerai pas si qui que ce soit est blessé !

Il s'écarta, l'aire morose, rejoignant Jean et Berthold et Eren se sentit culpabiliser, sachant que son ami n'avait pas tort : cette mission était dangereuse et si Erwin avait vu juste, qu'un traître se trouvait parmi eux, ils ne tarderaient pas à le découvrir et aucun d'eux n'était de taille à combattre un monstre comme le Cuirassé ou le Colossal ! S'ils se faisaient attaquer, ils risquaient tous d'y passer, mais le commandant était persuadé qu'un d'eux pouvait être ce fameux "traître".

Il avait fallu deux personnes pour tuer simultanément les titans capturés quelques mois plus tôt, "Sonny" et "Bean" ... Et tous les soupçons étaient tournés vers les membres de la cent quatrième escouade d'entrainement.

* * *

Jean ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Reiner et Berthold à ses côtés qu'après un moment. Le colosse ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec indulgence tandis que l'autre soupirait.

- Tu veux me faire la morale ? Cracha t'il, mécontent de s'être fait rembarrer un peu plus tôt.

- Non, pas du tout, je me demandais juste comment tu prenais la chose.

- Comment voudrais tu que je prenne ça ? Eren est un enfoiré, mais ça, je le savais déjà !

Reiner observa avec attention le visage de son ami qui était alors entrain de jurer comme un charretier à l'encontre de leur ami. Il hésita quelques instants supplémentaire, jetant un coup d'oeil à Berthold. Il semblait d'accord avec lui.

- Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? Demanda t'il.

Jean se tourna vers lui, intrigué, puis soupira de désespoir en comprenant ce qu'il entendait pas là.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Soupira t'il.

- Mais pourtant, l'autre nuit ...

- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire !

- Tu parles de titans dans ton sommeil, et ce n'est pas un cauchemar ?

Jean se tourna vers lui, réellement surpris et choqué. Il n'avait peut être jamais remarqué qu'il parlait dans son sommeil ? En tout cas, maintenant, il saurait.

- Est c'que ... Est c'que t'en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Demanda Jean, soudain bien moins sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumée. Au commandant ?

L'expression du blond était terrifiée, horrifiée même, il aurait pu se faire soupçonner d'être un traître pour moins que ça.

- J'ai ma mère qui peut confirmer que je suis né entre les murs ! Insista le jeune homme.

- Jean, c'est pas ...

- Titans ! Hurla Eren pas loin d'eux.

Reiner n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que les créatures leur tombaient dessus. Il y en avait quatre, ce n'était pas le groupe qu'ils cherchaient et qui aurait dû être composé d'une quinzaine d'individus, celui là était composé de deux petits gabarits de quatre mètres, d'un de douze et le dernier que quatorze, ils étaient trop proches d'eux ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser leur matériel de tri dimension, le seul arbre présent aux alentours était trop petit pour atteindre le plus grand.

Chacun d'eux se séparèrent, appliquant la tactique qui avait été définie lors des formations : prendre des directions différentes pour diviser le groupe et s'assurer que leurs alliés ne deviennent pas les nouvelles cibles, l'affrontement étant inévitable, il valait mieux faire en sorte de donner un angle à leurs amis pour qu'ils abattent les créatures. Reiner ne craignait pas de devenir la cible de ces créatures, il se tourna pour être sûr qu'un d'entre eux le suivrait, il fallait diviser le groupe au maximum. Une seule créature le suivait, le plus grand.

- Reiner ! Appela Connie, affolé de voir son camarade être pris en chasse.

Il faisait galoper sa monture à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il lui fit signe de partir, sachant qu'il pourrait abattre le titan sans aide et cela même si ça pouvait être risqué et Connie s'écarta. Il monta en équilibre sur son cheval, se tournant vers la créature difforme qui tendait déjà les bras vers lui.

Le harpon se planta dans l'épaule de la créature, il pivota pour effectuer un arc de cercle en se propulsant grâce au gaz et une fois arrivé sur la droite du titan qui s'était stoppé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa proie avait disparu, Reiner n'eut plus qu'à rembobiner le câble pour approcher du point vulnérable du Titan et le frappant de plein fouet. Il agrippa un des harpons contre la créature pour se faire glisser au sol plus délicatement tandis que le corps tombait.

reportant son regard vers le reste de son unité, il constata que Sacha abattait l'un des deux titans qui avaient pris en chasse Berthold, Ymir avait harponné le second quant au dernier titan, il courait derrière Jean, Eren sur ses talons. Tout le monde était déjà tiré d'affaire d'après Reiner ...

Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière lui, lui faisant s'écarquiller les yeux et lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière lui, ses pensées se confirmèrent : le groupe de titans qu'ils cherchaient était juste là ! A quelques centaines de mètres seulement de lui, commençant déjà à charger pour les choper. Ils n'auraient pas dû être si proches d'eux !

- Fuyez ! Hurla Reiner de toutes ses forces.

Lui même se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, sifflant pour tenter de faire venir à lui son cheval, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour sa manoeuvre, mais il était mort si jamais c'était le cas.

* * *

Jean ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la scène, fixant Reiner sur qui les titans arriveraient d'ici quelques instants ! Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas le laisser comme ça ! Affronter toute une horde, même pour le deuxième plus fort, c'était impossible ! Il aurait pu parier que même le célèbre Rivaille ou la puissante Mikasa n'auraient aucune chance dans les même conditions, alors pourquoi Reiner leur disait ils de fuir ?

C'était logique : ils étaient trop nombreux et le colosse était déjà d'une certaine manière foutu ... Il n'y avait presque que des gros gabarits et pas un seul endroit pour planter le harpon ! Qui aurait le courage d'aller aider ce mort en suspens ?

Christa, bien évidemment, elle était la seule personne qui tenait tant à ses amis que sa vie elle même ne comptait plus, elle en donna la preuve en prenant le risque de guider le cheval de Reiner jusqu'à son propriétaire.

Jean perdit de vue la scène lorsque sa monture changea de trajectoire, il l'avait mise à l'arrêt, horrifié par la scène, alors cela le surprit et il constata qu'il venait de remarquer qu'il avait perdu les rênes ... Non, qu'on les lui avait arrachés, c'était Eren qui les lui avait pris pour mettre la monture au galop, la guidant.

- Eren, Reiner et Christa ! Hurla Jean.

- Ils s'en sortiront ! Répliqua le ténébreux. Faut se mettre en sécurité ! Dispersion ! Rejoignez une des mines !

Jean jeta un regard en arrière et fut soulagé de voir que son ami était monté sur son cheval et l'avait mis au galop, restant tout de même derrière la monture de Christa, sans doute pour rester la cible prioritaire des titans. En effet, si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la petite blonde, une menace plus grande lui tomberait dessus et elle portait le nom d'Ymir.

Eren continua de tirer sur la bride du cheval sur lequel se trouvait Jean ce qui l'irrita, mais il préféra laisser faire pour l'instant, en profitant pour observer le reste de l'équipe et constater qu'ils prenaient tous de l'avance par rapport aux titans, sans doute que certains d'entre eux pourraient réussir à guider les créatures dans la forêt où les attendait le commandant ? En tout cas, sûrement pas eux ! Que le ténébreux guide le cheval les ralentissait considérablement, résultat, certains titans gagnaient du terrain.

- Rends moi les rênes ! Hurla le blond.

- Là, les habitations ! Répliqua le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'y a une mine par là bas !

Il les vit un peu plus loin, priant le ciel pour qu'ils y arrivent avant de se faire rattraper par une partie de la meute qui les pourchassait. Ils en avaient au moins sept qui couraient derrière eux dont seulement deux de petits gabarits, les autres n'étaient que des grandes créatures. C'était vraiment génial ça ! Encore un coup du destin pour sa pomme! Pourchassés par une horde de géants et il risquait fort d'être coincé avec le mec qu'il détestait le plus ! Quelle belle journée !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du petit village, ils profitèrent des petites ruelles pour tenter de semer une partie de la meute. Cependant, leur chance continua à leur être défavorable car ils tombèrent sur un autre titan.

- Eren, lâche la bride ! Hurla Jean pour couvrir le tumulte des chevaux au galop.

Le titan se tourna vers eux. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant : c'était celui qui avait montré tant d'acharnement à essayer de le bouffer ! Cette créature à la bouche scellée et à la longue chevelure noire. De surprise, Eren fit stopper sa monture, celle de Jean suivant. Il était complètement malade !

- Tridimension ! Annonça Eren.

Il ne comptait quand même pas se battre contre toutes ses créatures ? Il semblait que si ! Le sale con, ils n'avaient aucune chance et déjà le titan bondissait sur eux en hurlant. Jean eut du mal à ne pas être tétanisé de terreur, cette créature l'intimidant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et encore plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Il usa de ses harpons pour monter sur les toits, sur les talons du brun qui courait, derrière eux, la créature hurlait en courant vers eux.

Ils tentèrent de mettre de la distance entre eux et cette chose, mais c'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle était obstinée, se jetant sur les toits et les maisons s'effondrant sous le poids que le monstre leur infligeait. De toute façon, elles étaient petites et il n'avait pas besoin de faire de grands efforts : les maisons dépassaient difficilement dix mètres. Jean décida de prendre une autre direction, cherchant du regard un panneau qui signalerait l'entrée de la mine, il planta son harpon dans une maison plus loin, visant le toit au dessus ...

Sauf que le Titan se jeta brutalement entre Jean et son objectif touchant le câble et le propulsant au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça. Il s'écrasa contre le sol, roulant sur plusieurs mètres, mais se remit aussi vite que possible debout, le titan était déjà entrain de se pencher sur lui, sa bouche se déchirant en une grimace affreuse. Il fallait qu'il s'écarte de lui et tout de suite ! Il tenta de se reculer, mais resta immobilisé.

Son câble était coincé sous la main du titan ! Acte volontaire ou non, cela importait peu : cette merde allait le tuer ! Ses doigts se tendait déjà vers lui ... Il ne pouvait pas crever comme ça ! Personne ! Il n'y avait personne ! Il ne voulait pas ...

- Pas comme toi, Marco. Souffla t'il en tremblant de peur.

Les doigts se tendirent vers lui, la créature se penchant, sa bouche en grande partie ouverte, la chair s'étant déchirée. Il le goberait d'un seul coup, il ne resterait plus rien du tout de lui ...

Avant que les doigts ne puisse le toucher, ils furent tranchés nets, Eren atterrissant juste devant lui et se mettant en garde devant le titan.

- Bouge ! Hurla le ténébreux en lui jetant un regard mortellement sérieux.

- Mon câble est coincé ! Admit Jean, le ton de sa voix trahissant son état de panique. Il est dessus ! Je ne peux plus rien faire ! Eren !

Le supplier de le sortir de sa merde et le condamner à une mort certaine, les pas de la meute de titans les suivant à la trace se faisant de plus en plus forts et ce titan, déjà régénéré ... Merde, ça avait beau être Eren, il pouvait pas l'emporter dans sa chute, au moins, quelqu'un saura comment il est mort ... Pitoyablement parce que son câble s'était coincé sous le pied d'un de ces monstres ! Oui, quelle glorieuse mort !

- Casse toi ! Abandonna le blond.

Le regard que lui lança le jeune homme sembla empli de reproche, il n'allait pas le laisser là et le prouva lorsqu'il se tourna vers le titan, sa main se rapprochant de sa bouche pour la mordre à pleine dents.

Jean ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer directement, l'éclair qui se produisit l'éblouit donc et il resta incertain quant à ce qui se passait à quelques mètres seulement de lui. En tout cas, son câble fut relâché, mais peut être un peu trop brutalement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester sur ses pieds, sauf que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de cette perte d'équilibre. Il s'était foulé la cheville et avait de nouveau une blessure à la tête ! Putain, il pouvait pas sortir hors du mur sans se faire mal ? C'était quoi cette poisse qui se collait à lui et refusait de le lâcher quoi qu'il fasse?!

Eren et son opposant s'affrontaient, la créature ennemi semblait toujours décidée à le choper lui. Peut être était ce un déviant qui avait un faible pour les blonds ? En tout cas, il essayait d'écarter l'allié de son chemin. Jean décida de remonter sur le toit pour surveiller les alentours, se demandant si les titans étaient encore loin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse planter son harpon, la main d'Eren l'attrapa et le semi titan se mit à courir. Il préférait clairement la fuite et avait raison : la meute venait de pointer le bout de son nez !


	6. Chapitre 5 : For a Kiss

**_CHAPITRE 5_**

_For a Kiss_

Eren avait réussi à maintenir sa forme de titan jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la forêt, bien sûr, la mission avait été abandonnée et tous les explorateurs avaient désormais pour objectif d'éliminer les titans pénétrant dans la forêt pour protéger les nouvelles recrues. Ceux qui s'étaient obstinés derrière lui ne firent pas long feu et Jean fut très rapidement pris en charge par les médecins tandis que Rivaille et Mikasa le sortaient de sa forme de titan maintenue trop longtemps.

Il fallut quelques heures au semi titan pour récupérer ses forces, mais ils avaient déjà levé le camp pour retourner en sécurité, derrière les murs. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait allongé dans une des charrettes, juste à côté de Jean, qui dormait. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance ! Quoique, cela dépendait du point de vue : survivre à une meute de titans, c'était pas fréquent d'autant qu'il avait réussi à échapper à un foutu déviant qui semblait ne pas avoir pris Kirschtein en sympathie !

Il avait failli succomber ! Eren ne pouvait décrire le sentiment qui l'avait envahi en voyant Jean dans une telle difficulté, le pire, c'est que cet enfoiré avait osé lui demander de partir ! Comme s'il l'aurait abandonné à une créature pareille ! Il s'était promis il y a plusieurs années de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit se faire dévorer sous ses yeux sans réagir et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait briser cette promesse! Il était tout à fait hors de question que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise.

De nouveau, la foule les entourait et comme la fois précédente, elle était incroyablement enthousiaste : c'était la seconde expédition qui ne se finissait pas en hécatombe et bien qu'elle fut un échec complet au niveau des objectifs poursuivis, le fait que les survivants furent plus nombreux que les pertes semblait remonter les espérances des citoyens. Quelques uns se demandaient même dans un sursaut d'optimisme si une reconquête du mur Maria n'était pas envisageable à ce train là. Il fallait qu'ils continuent sur la lancée : un seul échec et ces gens qui les adulaient aujourd'hui recommenceraient à les mépriser !

La charrette s'arrêta après quelques heures supplémentaires et les blessés furent menés dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Le corps médical semblait agréablement surpris par le peu de blessés qu'ils devaient prendre en charge. Ils étaient souvent dépassés et manquaient de tout, là, c'était le contraire : trop de monde pour presque pas de blessés. Ils étaient heureux de ce changement dans leurs habitudes et prirent leur temps pour soigner Eren, Jean et les autres hommes.

Les deux plus jeunes furent mis dans une chambre commune ... Le blond risquait de ne pas aimer cette idée, mais il s'était endormi et personne ne semblait être capable de le réveiller ... Non, en fait pour être tout à fait honnête personne ne le voulait : Jean n'était agréable que lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais en réalité ... Eren préférait qu'il soit endormi non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'entendre parler, mais parce que cela lui permettait de pouvoir l'observer sans qu'il ne le remarque et ne se mette en colère pour un rien.

Pourquoi était il un emmerdeur aussi beau ? Telle était la question ! Franchement, Eren se posait toujours la question, se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait un tel intérêt pour un mec qui ne lui inspirait que ... Du dégoût ? Non, ce n'était pas ça : son comportement égoïste était ... Oui, c'était juste lui, "Jean", le mec qui ouvre sa gueule, se fiche de ce qu'on pense de lui et assume jusqu'au bout quitte à en payer le prix. Un égoïste qui pense à sa poire plus qu'à celle des autres parce que de toute façon, ce ne seront pas les autres qui l'aideront ...

- Salut les gars ! Hurla Ymir en faisant claquer violemment la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, causant un boucan infernal.

Eren eut un violent sursaut de même que Jean qui fixèrent d'un regard mauvais la soldate. Elle rigola comme si elle préparait un sale coup, allant s'installer sur le lit de Jean tout en arborant un air nonchalant qui signifiait en général le début des ennuis pour quelqu'un en particulier.

- T'as réussi à échapper à la visite chez ta mère, mais sois pas triste va, on remet ça à demain ! Assura t'elle. Le commandant Smith nous donne une permission !

- Va te faire mettre ! Chantonna Jean en la poussant d'un coup de pied.

- Hé, c'est pas une manière de traiter une femme !

- Mais je traite bien les femmes, c'est toi qui n'en es pas une ! Casse toi va !

- Moi aussi je dois partir ? Demanda Christa à l'entrée de la chambre.

Jean soupira bruyamment tandis qu'Eren observait le reste du groupe qui était venu, tout le monde était là, même Armin et Mikasa. Cela lui faisait du bien et en même temps, il aurait pu vouloir profiter un peu plus de son camarade.

- Hé, il fait quoi ici le Monstre ? Demanda finalement le blond.

Non, en fait, il préférait que ses amis restent ! Et tout le monde avait raison : ce sale fumier, c'était mieux qu'il ouvre pas sa bouche.

- Le Monstre t'emmerde ! Cracha le ténébreux, serrant les dents à l'extrême.

- Non mais, sérieux : pourquoi t'es encore là ? J'croyais que t'avais des super pouvoirs, tu sais, genre, tes membres repoussent même arrachés et ...

- Jean, ferme là ! Gronda Eren en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

- Dis donc, toi, qui t'a dit que tu pouvais parler comme ça à ma Princesse ? Répliqua Ymir d'humeur joueuse.

Ladite "Princesse" écarquilla les yeux tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur le lit, l'attrapant par les épaules pour plonger sa tête dans sa poitrine, le serrant en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma bien aimée, jeune chevalier servant ! Sourit elle amusée à l'intention d'Eren. Je continue de convoiter sa fleur de virginité, mais si vous voulez, je vous réitère mon offre : vous pouvez regarder si vous le souhaitez.

Elle était désespérante ! Heureusement, Christa intervint en lui attrapant sévèrement l'oreille pour la serrer fort, la tirant et l'éloignant ainsi de Jean qui était devenu écarlate à cause du temporaire manque d'oxygène et de la position dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé malgré lui.

- Merde, Ymir, faut appeler un docteur ! S'écria le blond. T'as des furoncles sur la poitrine ! Ils sont encore très petits, peut être qu'on peut encore te sauver !

- Ca s'appelle une poitrine, Jean, une poitrine, tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble ? Attends, j'te montre !

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas de l'avis de la petite blonde qui lui tira l'oreille tandis que la brune ouvrait tout de même son chemisier. Elles furent dehors avant que qui que ce soit puisse se rincer l'oeil, sauf Berthold qui était toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Bien sûr, plutôt que d'en profiter, le jeune homme se détourna en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné.

- T'es un mec trop pudique, Berthold ! Soupira Connie en secouant doucement la tête. Même moi j'en aurai profité pour mater ses seins !

- Ouais, mais toi, même une guenon voudrait pas de toi alors c'était là ta seule occasion de mater une poitrine ! Le charia Jean en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire narquois.

- Bah, demande à la Princesse de te montrer la sienne. Ricana Eren en pointant du pouce le torse de Jean.

- Va te faire foutre ! Gronda Jean qui le fusilla du regard en représailles.

- Ymir a pas tort : on doit constamment te sauver ...

- On peut pas tous avoir de super pouvoirs comme toi !

- Hé, on doit subir vos disputes toute la journée, est ce que vous pourriez pas arrêter lorsqu'on vient vous rendre visite ici ? Soupira Reiner avec mécontentement.

Les deux hommes se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, Eren sortant de son lit, considérant qu'il avait passé assez de temps à flemmarder. Il était fatigué à cause de sa longue transformation, mais n'avait pas besoin de monopoliser un des lits de l'infirmerie pour rien.

Reiner voulut engager la conversation avec Jean, mais Berthold intervint, lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer.

- Il faut le laisser se reposer, on a d'autres trucs à faire de toute façon. Eh, vous autres, on ne vous a pas assignées de corvées dont vous devez vous occuper ?

Tout le monde acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et la pièce se vida peu à peu, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls, Eren était entrain d'enfiler ses bottes. il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard vers le blond. Son regard était glacial.

- T'inquiète pas, le monstre s'en va ! Grinça le ténébreux.

- Ca me fera des vacances ! Soupira Jean.

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !

- C'est toi qui me cherche ces derniers temps ! T'arrêtes pas de me provoquer ! Je te comprends vraiment pas ! Je m'étais vraiment calmé avec toi, j'avais même réussi à te trouver quelques points intéressants comme le fait que tu ne sois pas qu'un obsédé des titans, mais là, tu m'énerves ! Tu me pourris la vie !

- Dois je te rappeler que je t'ai sauvé pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'ai jamais rien demandé que je sache !

- Alors, tu préférerais que je te laisse crever la prochaine fois ? Hein, tu préférerais finir dans le ventre d'un titan plutôt que je te vienne en aide ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'es faible et que t'a besoin qu'on te protège pour ...

- Non, arrête : je suis pas faible ! Hurla de rage Jean, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal devant l'insulte à peine voilée sur ses capacités. C'est toi qui es juste un phénomène de foire ! Si t'avais pas tes pouvoirs de titans, tu serait mort depuis longtemps et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! N'importe qui pourrait s'en sortir avec tes pouvoirs ! Même Marco aurait pu survivre alors ne ...

Eren eut un sursaut de rage, il s'approcha rapidement de Jean pour l'attraper au col de sa chemise.

- Tu crois que je suis content d'avoir ces pouvoirs ? Grinça t'il sinistrement. Tu crois que ça me plait à moi d'être le "Monstre" ? J'ai jamais rien demandé !

- Mais tu les as, tu vas devoir assurer mec ! T'as plus le choix ! On a tous accepté de risquer nos vie car tu représentes l'espoir ! L'avenir de l'humanité repose sur tes épaules !

- Je m'en fiche de l'humanité ! La seule chose que je veux protéger, c'est toi !

Merde ! Qu'est ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche là ? A l'instant, il venait pas de dire une énorme connerie ? Du genre, qu'on aura beau essayer de faire oublier, ça ne partira pas. Heureusement, d'après le regard du blond, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire ... Heureusement ? Non ! Eren ne pouvait le nier : maintenant que c'était sorti, il voulait qu'il comprenne. Jean le fixait d'un regard incrédule, sa bouche à demi ouverte, ça aussi c'était chiant : le souvenir de ce baiser qui le hantait et lui donnait envie de recommencer.

- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur lorsque ce foutu titan t'a coincé. Admit il. Jean, j'ai ...

Il était vraiment pas doué pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, de toute façon, les mots n'auraient pas suffit. Comment expliquer une chose aussi compliquée que ça ? Eren ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais il savait que Jean lui était devenu indispensable.

- Tu ne me regardes que lorsque je t'énerve ... Autrement, tu t'en fiches de moi ... J'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer ton attention ...

- J'comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes ! Admit le blond.

Evidemment, comment aurait il pu y arriver ? Ce n'était pas très clair, même dans l'esprit du semi titan, alors il fit comme d'habitude, il se laissa submerger par ses propres sentiments, resserrant sa prise sur la chemise du blond et le tirant à lui, ses lèvres se posant contre les siennes.

* * *

Ok, alors, pourquoi le visage d'Eren était il aussi proche du sien ? Et pourquoi y avait il quelque chose contre sa bouche ? Des lèvres qui appartenaient au ténébreux, assurément. Mais surtout : pourquoi diable une langue caressait elle ses lèvres ? C'était peut être ce qui l'empêchait de réagir ? Le fait que cette situation en elle même lui semblait tellement surréaliste qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre qu'elle était entrain de se produire.

La langue réussit à pénétrer les défenses de la bouche, elle se montra bien plus insistante et les mains d'Eren le maintenaient contre lui, se faisant de plus en plus entreprenantes. Jean eut réellement du mal à sortir de son état d'ahurissement, ce ne fut d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il commença à manquer d'air qu'il en sortit et se débattit en donnant des petits coups de poings dans le torse du ténébreux. Il daigna s'écarter, mais une lueur d'avidité brillait dans ses prunelles et il se pencha de nouveau vers Jean qui se recula.

- Non ! Gronda t'il. Qu'est c'qui te prend enfin ?!

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent brutalement, comme s'il venait enfin de se réveiller et autant dire que ce réveil semblait plutôt brutal.

- Jean ...

- Casse toi ! Coupa le blond en se détournant, une de ses mains se posant sur sa bouche. Disparais de ma vue !

Il s'abstint de tout juron qui aurait entrainé une autre dispute, se sentant trop gêné pour rameuter qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit entre alors qu'il devait avoir les joues en feu. Si jamais c'était Ymir, il se jetterait par la fenêtre !

- Jean, s'il te plait ...

- Non, fous moi la paix ! Hurla de rage le blond. Disparais !

Il attrapa un pot en ferraille qui était posé sur la table basse et le balança sur le jeune homme qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, le recevant au visage. Un coupure apparut sur sa tempe et il lança un regard blessé à Jean qui s'en voulut plus encore. Eren quitta la pièce, le regard baissé au sol.

Tremblant, Jean se coucha dans le lit, complètement perdu. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à ce mec de l'embrasser comme ça ? C'était tellement illogique ! Ils se détestaient mutuellement, alors pourquoi ? En plus, ils étaient deux mecs et ce sale con avait Mikasa, une des plus belles femmes qui vivaient dans le mur, alors pourquoi ne pas plutôt se tourner vers elle ?

Torturé mentalement, Jean n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre où il put voir le ciel qui peu à peu sombrait dans les ténèbres et la lune apparut, illuminant la pièce avec douceur.

_C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un chantonner au loin. Cette voix l'intriguait suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie d'aller voir qui chantait. La mélodie lui rappelait quelque chose et plus il approchait de la source et plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouvé un sentiment d'attirance._

_Un petit garçon était assis sur une balançoire, il fredonnait maladroitement l'air, certaines paroles semblaient lui échapper. Jean réalisa que c'était pour lui qu'il était entrain de chanter, sans doute pour le consoler. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais savait qu'il ne se trompait pas._

_- Dans leurs veines, coule du sang chaud. Fredonnait il en se balançant, mais il semblait avoir oublié les paroles et hésita, reposant les pieds à terre et arrêtant de se balancer._

_Ou peut être était ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui chanter cette mélodie ? Après tout, tout le monde lui avait interdit de le faire, considérant que Jean n'était pas encore assez grand pour apprendre cette chanson._

_- S'il te plait, je veux l'entendre. Supplia la petite tête blonde nommée Jean._

_- Dans leurs veines, coule du sang chaud. Répéta l'aîné, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Un sang chaud mais bien pourri ... Ils ont corrompu ce monde par leur avidité ..._

_Sauf que dire la suite lui semblait réellement difficile, ses joues se mirent à rougir et il lui jeta un regard, l'air désolé. Il devait lui aussi le trouver trop jeune, mais en réalité, à force d'entendre les autres enfants chanter la mélodie, Jean était capable d'entonner la suite :_

_- Alors ce monde déchaina la colère des titans. Chantonna t'il avec un sourire naïf et enfantin._

Se réveillant en sursaut et dégoulinant de sueur, Jean écarquilla les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre et qu'il avait une fois de plus fait un étrange rêve. Qu'est c'que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi avait il ce genres de songes ?

* * *

Mikasa marchait derrière Eren, silencieuse comme à son habitude, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait comprise en observant ses muscles crispés, c'est qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre : il avait tenté de dévoiler le fond de son âme à Jean qui l'avait repoussé de manière un peu brutale. La jeune femme avait assisté à la scène, étant l'ombre et l'ange gardien de son "frère", elle n'était jamais bien loin de lui, du moins y avait elle assisté derrière la porte ... Elle manquait de quelques informations pour se faire une véritable idée de l'affaire dans son ensemble. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle comptait bien les obtenir.

- Comment lui as tu dis "je t'aime" ? Demanda t'elle finalement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un des couloirs de la base des explorateurs.

- De quoi ? Répliqua Eren qui jouait aux innocents.

- J'étais là, Eren, je sais que ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné, mais je me demande pourquoi il était tant en colère, alors comment lui as tu dit "Je t'aime" ?

Le ténébreux se tourna vers elle, troublé et honteux. Evidemment, il n'avait sûrement pas usé de la meilleure des techniques au monde, il s'était comme à son habitude laissé submerger par ses sentiments et s'était laissé manipuler par ceux ci.

- Je l'ai embrassé. Admit finalement le semi titan, fixant un point sur le mur pour éviter de rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de Mikasa.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Mikasa, si choquée qu'elle se figea.

Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de réponses, mais celle là ? Certes, Eren était très tactile, il aimait les contacts physique, petit, il aimait se serrer contre elle pour dormir, en toute innocence. C'était pareil lorsqu'ils avaient vécu avec Armin, après la chute du mur Maria, ils devaient alors partager le même lit et dans son sommeil, le jeune garçon attirait toujours ses deux amis contre lui ... Mais de là à embrasser un autre garçon ? C'est que ses sentiments était réellement forts.

- Embrassé ...

- Oui, je l'ai embrassé ... Et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu : il m'a balancé un truc à la tronche.

- Il t'a ... Je vais le tuer !

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son protégé !

- Non, attends, tu m'as pas vraiment compris : je l'ai embrassé Mikasa ... J'ai ... Je suis allé plus loin que la limite ne le permet !

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses ! Je suis sûre que tu embrasses parfaitement bien et ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étant sans doute un peu trop fort, elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'idée de le perdre, mais elle savait également qu'ils auraient toujours un lien indestructible tous les deux et puis, comment perdre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais acquis ?

- Jean est un garçon. Rappela le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque. Ce genre de truc, c'est "bizarre" et ça ne lui a pas plu ... Et j'ai mis la langue ...

- Et quand lui as tu dit plus délicatement que tu l'aimais ? Soupira t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de tiquer. Attends : tu as mis la langue ?

- Je ... J'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa bouche et après ... J'ai eu envie de plus ... Beaucoup plus ...

L'expression qu'arborait alors Eren était celle d'un homme torturé par ses actions et culpabilisant pour l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il était de plus en plus gêné et se détourna, ses joues en feu.

- Tu voulais "plus" ? Répéta t'elle. Eren, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas allé plus loin que le "baiser" ? Non, attends, dis moi plutôt quelles parties de son corps ta langue a touché ...

- Mikasa ! Lâcha t'il outré, devenant plus rouge encore.

- Est ce qu'elle a glissé sur sa jugulaire ? Continua t'elle tout de même en posant ses doigts sur sa gorge tout en les faisant délicatement courir sur la zone.

Il recula, troublé par le comportement qu'elle arborait et finit complètement acculé contre le mur ou elle l'emprisonna de ses deux bras, lui coupant toute retraite.

- Elle a glissé sur son torse ? Pour couler plus bas encore et aller trouver ...

- Mikasa, non ! Paniqua le jeune homme. Juste la bouche ! Je n'ai ... Touché que sa bouche.

- Mais tu as déjà pensé à aller plus loin , n'est ce pas ? Hé bien je suis heureuse de te dire que tu es un garçon normalement constitué qui possède des besoins et des désirs. Finit elle par dire en s'écartant du jeune homme .

- Te fous pas de moi, Mikasa !

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer ce que tu ressens, tu n'arrives pas à te faire comprendre. Jean est un garçon et toi, tu l'as embrassé ... S'il ne t'avait pas balancé quelque chose à la tête, tu l'aurais sûrement violé !

Eren voulut protester, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement pour qu'il la laisse finir.

- Jean est un garçon à part, lui dire ce que tu ressens ne suffira pas, il va falloir que tu la joues fine et que tu te serves de ton cerveau ! Ne te laisse plus dominer par tes sentiments, Eren ...

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Sourit il, indulgent.

- De nous deux, pour qui Jean éprouve t'il de l'attirance déjà ?

Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu les fréquents regards que lui lançait le blond, mais elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour celui en face d'elle ... Seulement, lui était tellement naïf qu'il ne le remarquerait sans doute jamais. Ce n'était pas bien grave, elle ne voulait pas que cela soit réciproque, on pouvait définir cela comme une forme de masochisme, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Eren n'était pas que de l'amour, c'était de l'adoration et si on aime son Dieu, on n'attend pas de lui qu'il nous retourne la même attention ...

Mikasa s'écarta du jeune homme, posant son poing contre sa hanche en souriant de manière indulgente au jeune homme.

- Maintenant que Jean est au courant de ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu vas pouvoir l'approcher de manière plus délicate et observer ses réactions vis à vis de toi. Et je pourrais toujours te filer quelques astuces ...

- Autant que je demande à Armin à ce niveau là ! Soupira Eren.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du jeune garçon.

- Oui, tu as raison, de nous trois, c'est celui qui a le plus d'expérience au niveau de l'amour. Admit elle sans honte.

- Ha bon ? Lâcha t'il surpris.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne l'as peut être jamais remarqué, mais un joli garçon militaire, ça plait tout particulièrement aux dames ... Notre petit Armin a du succès ... Et autant avec ces dames que ces messieurs.

Eren en resta bouche bée, sans doute hanté par quelques images qu'elle ne lui ôterait plus : Armin était un joli garçon et l'uniforme lui allait bien, avec ses airs angéliques, il faisait craquer bien des coeurs. Eren avait beaucoup à apprendre du jeune garçon.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Kiss more important Than

**_Chapitre 6_**

_Kiss more important Than ..._

Le regard de Reiner était posé sur l'étrange duo formé par Jean et Eren. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que les disputes avaient complètement cessé pour laisser place à quelque chose de vraiment étrange. En fait, Jean devenait muet en présence d'Eren et tentait de le fuir tandis que le second s'obstinait et était extrêmement prévenant avec le blond. Le pire étant que Mikasa ainsi que Armin avaient tendance à entraver la fuite du pauvre blond lorsqu'il essayait se soustraire ...

Reiner n'était bien sûr pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela et, actuellement, il était avec Ymir et Sacha qui allait de leurs petits commentaires, bien sûr la naïve petite Sacha ne voyait cela que comme une évolution de leurs amitié. Ymir elle ? ... Hé bien, elle faisait tout un tas de sous entendus salaces dont tous échappaient complètement à l'autre, mais était ce important ? C'était sûrement ça qui la faisait rire, que la brune ne comprenne pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et toi, Reiner, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont "adorables" ? Ricana Ymir. Tu devrais proposer à Eren de prendre ta place dans la chambrée ! Ca lui ferait plaisir !

Il haussa négligemment les épaules et voulut reprendre son chemin vers les écuries, il était de corvée pour s'occuper des chevaux avec les deux jeunes filles. Sacha lui sauta sur le dos malgré le matériel qu'il portait et il soupira, mais ne fut pas réellement gêné par la petite capricieuse qui continuait de croquer dans une pomme destinée aux chevaux.

- Tu pourras rejoindre le lit de Berthold ! Sourit Ymir à côté d'eux. En tout cas, si je te prends à te glisser dans celui de Christa.

- Ma chère amie, je sais parfaitement que cette place là est occupée ! Soupira le colosse en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai pas envie de me faire émasculer ! De toute façon, Christa est trop pure pour que je la pervertisse avec un amour masculin, viril et vulgaire ...

- Gentil garçon, tu as tout compris !

- Mais comment tu sais qu'Ymir se glisse dans le lit de Christa ? Demanda Sacha, surprise.

L'homme se figea en se tournant vers l'insupportable jeune femme qui pourrissait continuellement leur existence et la rendait tellement plus intéressante en même temps. Ymir eut un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres, le genre qui ne lui ressemble pas et, le plus étonnant de tout : elle se mit à rougir !

- C'est pas c'que tu crois ! Assura t'elle. Christa fait des cauchemars alors ...

- Alors Ymir joue les ours en peluche ! Acheva Sacha qui sembla faire de même avec son amie et toujours sans s'en rendre compte. Tiens, avec moi aussi, après le District de Trost, elle ...

- T'en as pas assez dit ! Gronda la seconde en lui tirant la joue. Tu peux pas la fermer ?

- Ymir, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets d'oublier tout ce qui vient de se dire ! Assura Reiner. De toute façon, j'vais finir par étouffer avec Sacha qui m'étrangle là ... Donc pas de témoin !

En effet, la jeune fille avait resserré sa prise sur sa gorge. Elle la desserra enfin, n'ayant pas du tout l'air désolée d'avoir failli tuer son camarade. Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à l'étable où la plupart des chevaux avaient été sortis. Sacha entreprit de les nourrir et de leur donner leurs petites friandises, prenant très au sérieux de goûter chaque pomme pour être sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas mauvaises ou gâtées, bien sûr ... En compensation de leur perte, elle passait un moment à leur parler en les caressant.

Ymir était chargée de leur remettre de l'eau tandis que Reiner devait vérifier leur état. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent fini plus tôt que lui, il prenait un soin minutieux à les examiner, surtout les montures qui avaient fait une mauvaise chute, mais elles restèrent avec lui, trouvant d'autres choses à faire pour éviter de le gêner. Il prenait un tel soin des animaux qu'on avait peur de le déranger lorsqu'il était ici et Reiner était bien un des seuls à être aussi engagé dans ce travail, il n'y avait que Christa pour être plus attentive au moindre tracas pour eux.

Quelqu'un entra dans le boxe, Reiner crut que c'était une des filles qui était de retour pour voir où il en était, mais la personne garda le silence, alors le blond continua, s'accroupissant pour soigner les sabots de la bête.

- Hé, Reiner ! Appela la voix d'Eren.

Le blond se tourna vers le jeune homme, surpris de le savoir ici. Il était à l'entrée du boxe, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

- T'aurais pas vu Jean ?

- Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit le colosse.

- Rien, je l'ai juste perdu de vue deux minutes et il en a profité pour s'enfuir, désolé du dérangement !

Il repartit très rapidement, faisant se hausser les sourcils du blond. Jean s'était enfuis ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Cette fois, il avait une étrange impression, se demandant si les choses n'étaient pas plus compliquées entre les deux jeunes hommes qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est alors qu'apparut le blond, il s'était caché derrière la porte.

- Ho putain, la chance ! Soupira t'il en se rapprochant de Reiner. Merci de m'avoir couvert.

- Jean, je savais même pas que t'étais là, je t'ai pas vraiment couvert. Admit le colosse. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Si je le savais, je te le dirai volontiers, mais je comprends plus rien du tout ! J'suis complètement largué ! Ca te dérange si je reste encore un moment ici ? Il viendra pas me chercher deux fois au même endroit !

Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, pourquoi pas ? Il reprit donc son examen sur l'animal sous le regard de Jean.

- Toi aussi, t'as un truc avec les chevaux. Remarqua t'il.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Demanda Reiner sans se détourner de l'animal.

- Tu prends un grand soin de ces bestioles ...

- Je te rappelle que sans elles, on crèverait en moins d'une heure hors du mur. Autant prendre soin d'elles, non ?

- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire : les chevaux te font confiance, tu pourrais monter sur n'importe lequel, tu y arriverais sans problème ...

En effet, il n'avait pas tort : même le plus récalcitrant des chevaux le laissait approcher et même monter sur la selle. Il préféra se taire à ce sujet, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter et préféra revenir sur le sujet précédent :

- Qu'est ce qu'il te veut Eren ?

- Sûrement passer du temps avec moi, mais ça commence à devenir carrément pesant ! En plus, cet enfoiré m'a ...

Il se tut, Reiner se dit que l'encourager à parler ne servirait à rien, il fallait attendre qu'il aborde le sujet de lui même. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient parlé de ses rêves, l'autre s'était braqué pour ne plus répondre du tout, s'énervant et finissant par partir, mécontent.

- Eren m'a embrassé. Admit finalement Jean.

Ok, ça, c'était un truc surprenant. Reiner se tourna vers son ami, essayant de deviner s'il lui mentait ou s'il lui disait la vérité. Il était troublé, gêné et n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, donc il ne pouvait pas être entrain de se foutre de sa gueule.

- Eren t'a embrassé ? Marmonna t'il en se frottant la nuque. Hé bien ... C'est surprenant ... Il l'a fait pour t'emmerder ?

- Non, je crois ... Merde, c'est pas vrai ... Il croit être amoureux de moi, mais ...

- Jean, je sais pas si je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'écouter. Admit finalement Reiner.

- Bah, un mec comme toi doit avoir pas mal d'expérience, non ? Dans ... Les relations amoureuses et ce genre de trucs ... Parce que toi et Berthold ...

- Bon, stop, j'te coupe : il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et Berthold ! Coupa le blond, gêné et en colère à la fois. C'est pas possible, vous avez quoi à croire qu'on est ensemble ?!

- Bah, Berthold est tout le temps collé à toi et puis, vous dormiez dans le même lit à l'entrainement et quand vous vous réveilliez, vous ... Etiez enlacés ...

Il était vrai que leur comportement n'avait rien de normal, cela, Reiner devait bien l'admettre, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

- Berthold est un ami précieux. Admit t'il. Rien qu'un ami ... Dites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais lui ... Je ne vous permets pas de dire du mal de lui.

- Et après, tu dis que vous n'êtes qu'amis ? Ironisa Jean dont la bouche se tordit dans un sourire moqueur que tout le monde lui connaissait.

- Dans notre village, il est le seul qui a accepté de devenir mon ami ... Pour les autres, j'étais ... Peu importe, laisse tomber. C'est mon ami et rien de plus, quant à tes problèmes avec Eren, hé bien, je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas ...

- Tu vois pas où est le problème qu'un mec décide de m'embrasser ? T'es bizarre.

- Est ce que ça te pose un problème à toi ? Il t'a embrassé, mais ... Hé bien, chaque fois qu'il t'approche, tu le laisses faire, tu pourrais pourtant le repousser plus brutalement, mais tu le "laisses faire" ...

- Est ce que tu veux dire que je le provoque ?

Il semblait offensé, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que voulait dire Reiner qui soupira en se frottant la nuque, énervé de ne pouvoir trouver les mots exacts pour décrire ce qu'il pensait.

- Je pense que si tu étais "indifférent" au charme d'Eren, tu ne t'interrogerais pas de la sorte à ce sujet ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Jean l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner ses yeux, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais d'agacement.

- Donc, Eren serait mon genre ? Soupira t'il.

- Peut être, je ne sais pas, tu es le mieux placé pour répondre, non ?

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton genre ?

- Je suis un soldat, Jean, j'ai pris la décision de mourir derrière le mur, donc je n'ai pas de genre.

Il préférait mourir seul ...

* * *

N'était ce pas déprimant comme choix de vie ? De décider de n'avoir personne dans son existence, parce qu'il croyait que sa mort était inévitable ? Et quelle genre de mort s'imaginait il ? Une glorieuse ou plutôt quelconque ? Jean était persuadé que ce serait quelque chose de mémorable et que sa famille serait fière de lui ...

Sa famille ? Reiner avait il qui que ce soit pour le pleurer si jamais il venait à mourir ? Jean ne pouvait pas même répondre à cette question et cela lui fit réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça ses amis.

- Un homme comme toi qui gâche de belles aventures. Marmonna Jean. Tu as si peur que ça de laisser quelqu'un derrière toi ?

Reiner reporta enfin toute son attention sur le blond, sa main toujours posée sur l'encolure du cheval. Il haussa les épaules de manière négligée.

- Est ce que tu te rends compte que c'est déjà trop tard ? Demanda Jean. Si tu venais à mourir, nous serions tous très tristes ... Berthold te pleurerait ...

- Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. Admit le colosse.

- Que tu devrais te laisser aller, c'est pas un mal de céder à des sentiments comme l'amour ...

- Pourquoi on parle de moi, Jean ? Sourit, indulgent l'homme. Personne ne me court après que je sache, c'est plutôt toi qui a un problème alors, que comptes tu faire avec Eren ?

Jean observa l'expression de son ami. Il tentait réellement de l'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était assez étrange parce que lui semblait vouloir se fermer à tout cela, s'écarter de tout sentiment humain. Il se rapprochait de ce statut de soldat qu'il cherchait à atteindre et c'était ça le plus terrible ...

Cet homme ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il abandonnait là. C'était étrange, mais lorsqu'Eren l'avait embrassé, il avait été terrifié, mais pas par l'acte lui même, plutôt par l'étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvée. Jean avait aimé sentir le contact de ses lèvres contres les siennes et, depuis, il ne rêvait que de recommencer. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre ...

- Tu veux vraiment m'aider à comprendre mes sentiments ? Interrogea le blond.

- Je peux essayer.

Jean l'observa encore un petit moment avant de se décider et il s'approcha de lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Reiner avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le colosse réagit dans la seconde, se reculant et se cognant contre le cheval qui se mit à brailler de mécontentement.

- Qu'est c'que tu fous ?!

- J'essaye de savoir ce que cela peut faire d'embrasser quelqu'un, c'est tout ... Je compare ce que j'ai ressenti avec Eren avec ce que je ressens là.

Lorsque Jean s'approcha de nouveau pour recommencer, Reiner l'écarta de lui sans la moindre difficulté.

- Non, ça, je crois pas pouvoir faire !

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si tu aimais quelqu'un ... Tu ne veux aimer personne et moi, je veux juste savoir à quel point j'ai aimé le baiser d'Eren ...

Il mentait, le voir aussi gêné lui donnait envie de l'enfoncer, c'était bien une des premières fois où Jean pouvait voir le si fort Reiner troublé et incertain et cette vision lui donna un sentiment de puissance. Il tenta de lui échapper en se reculant, le cheval émettant quelques protestations pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et finalement, c'est contre un des murs en bois que Jean put le bloquer.

- Jean, ne fais pas ça ! Un baiser, c'est un truc important, non ?

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, voulant ce baiser, oui il voulait emmerder Reiner, mais il y avait autre chose, une envie de découverte et beaucoup d'impulsivité, il le savait parfaitement, et lorsqu'il réussit à poser ses lèvres contre celles du colosse qui n'avait plus moyen de fuir cette fois, il ne regretta pas. C'était autre chose que celui que lui avait offert Eren ... Il était beaucoup moins expérimenté et certainement moins assuré.

Etrangement, Jean ne put aller aussi loin qu'Eren, il arrêta avant pour observer l'expression de Reiner et trouva l'expression de son visage ... Très intéressante ...

- Ho mon dieu ! Lâcha la voix ironique d'Ymir.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux pour se tourner vers l'entrée du boxe, elle et Sacha les observaient sans doute depuis un petit moment.

- Jean, qu'est c'que tu viens de faire ! Continua t'elle en s'approchant. Petit pervers, t'essayes de faire virer sa cutie à un des seuls hommes intéressants de la compagnie ? Hors de question ! Je te laisserai pas faire !

Elle poussa Jean pour se mettre devant le colosse, lui attrapant les joues pour l'embrasser à son tour. C'était tellement surréel que personne ne bougea si ce n'est le cheval qui broutait sa paille, peu intéressé par la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui. Elle le relâcha, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Comme tu es mignon, Reiner ! L'acheva t'elle.

L'homme s'offusqua et l'écarta de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie, ses joues avaient pris une teinte différente de celles à laquelle tout le monde était accoutumé.

- Sacha, le laisse pas partir ! Ordonna Ymir.

Comme si c'était possible qu'une personne du gabarit de cette fille puisse stopper un véritable colosse comme cet homme ! Jean leva les yeux au ciel avant de se raviser sur son opinion, Sacha s'était jetée sur Reiner pour l'embrasser à son tour, cela eut un effet radical sur le blond qui se rejeta en arrière.

- Oui, c'est ça ma p'tite ! Il faut le faire revenir sur le droit chemin !

- Le droit chemin ? Grinça Jean. Dites tout de suite que j'suis un pervers dégénéré !

- Ouais, tu réussiras pas à le pervertir ! N'est ce pas, Reiner ? Alors, quel est le baiser qui t'a le plus plu ? Le mien ? Celui de Jean ? Celui de Sacha ? Tu veux un second tour ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, recommençant à se pencher sur le pauvre Martyr qui devait sûrement souhaiter de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Jean ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, se jouer de Reiner était une chose impossible à effectuer en temps normal, alors le blond attaqua à nouveau avec les autres filles, essayant de l'immobiliser et de ne pas rire des réactions de cet homme si intriguant...

- Stop, ça suffit ! Hurla finalement le colosse en les repoussant tous les trois. Vous êtes chiants ! Je m'tire !

Sacha tenta de le retenir, mais il cela n'arrêta pas l'homme qui, au contraire, attrapa la jeune fille pour la poser sur son épaule, l'emportant avec lui dans sa fuite. Après quelques mètres, il la reposa à terre et put s'enfuir en toute impunité ... Jusqu'à ce qu'Ymir décide de le pourchasser, bien sûr ! Elle n'en avait sûrement pas fini avec lui.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la salle commune, mangeant le repas du soir. Ymir n'avait pu résister à l'envie de s'installer aux côtés de Reiner qui s'était tout de suite crispé, ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Il avait pu lui échapper jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, il était foutu, le plus amusant, c'est que Jean se mit en embuscade de l'autre côté.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, la jeune femme se montrant particulièrement prévenante avec le jeune homme sous le regard des autres membres de leur petit groupe, ils devaient croire qu'elle était une autre, mais c'était si amusant de se jouer de lui de la sorte, de le rendre si nerveux qu'il avait du mal à manger, se moquant de lui et profitant de l'occasion pour avoir des gestes déplacés qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus telle une main sur son épaule ou sur sa cuisse.

Le pauvre colosse ne savait plus du tout comment l'éconduire et cherchait un moyen de s'esquiver, finalement, Jean tenta de lui venir en aide :

- Tu nous l'as cassé ! Je savais que tes baisers étaient dangereux ! Putain, tu l'as traumatisé à vie là !

- Hé, c'est pas moi qu'ai commencé ! Protesta Ymir avec un sourire narquois. Et puis, Sacha aussi s'y est mise alors hein ...

- Nous sommes tous les trois coupables ! Soupira la nommée devant eux. Nous avons commis l'irréparable ! J'espère que ça ira vite mieux, Reiner !

- Hein, de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda intrigué Connie qui suivait la conversation depuis tout à l'heure mais sans en comprendre le sens.

Reiner repoussa son plateau et laissa sa tête percuter de plein fouet la table sous les regards ahuris du reste de l'assistance. Berthold fut le premier à réagir et voulut s'assurer que son ami ne s'était pas fait mal.

- Jean a essayer de pervertir Reiner, alors je me suis assurée qu'il reste du bon côté et Sacha m'a aidé ! Sourit Ymir.

- Ok ... Et ça veut dire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par le manque d'intelligence du petit à la tête rasée, les autres semblaient avoir compris au vue des regards incrédules qu'ils lançaient à Jean.

- Jean a embrassé Reiner, alors j'ai décidé de faire pareil et Sacha aussi ! Soupira t'elle bruyamment.

- Ymir, tu devrais parler encore plus fort, je crois que tout le monde n'a pas entendu ! Gémit désespéré Reiner.

- Vous avez tous les trois embrassé Reiner ? Hurla Connie en se levant.

Le pauvre blond lança un regard horrifié à celui qui aurait dû être son ami et qui venait de l'achever, Ymir ne put s'empêcher de rire à la volée, finissant par carrément en tomber de sa chaise. Maintenant, tout le monde devait avoir une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé. S'il y avait eu une fenêtre, sans doute l'aurait il déjà traversée.

- Et qui embrasse le mieux ? Demanda le chauve, très intéressé une fois passé le choc éprouvé.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de faire de telles choses ? Soupira Berthold. On embrasse pas comme ça les autres !

- Mais si ! Répliqua Ymir. C'est pas comme si c'était son premier baiser !

Reiner sembla vouloir fusionner avec la table sur laquelle ils étaient installés et Ymir fut un peu plus troublée, lançant un regard outré à Jean.

- Tu lui as volé son premier baiser ? Honte à toi !

- Hé, ho, on m'a aussi volé mon premier baiser ! D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire, c'est à cause de ce connard !

- De quoi ? Demanda Eren qui arrivait au même instant à la table bien agitée.

Reiner se leva brutalement, sa chaise tombant à la renverse, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dans des mouvements mécanique, il se baissa pour ramasser le mobilier, le replaçant, reprenant son plateau pour le remettre à sa place et lança un regard glacial à toute l'assistance avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas. Tout le monde se détourna, reprenant leur repas où ils l'avaient laissé et Eren s'installa même à la chaise abandonnée par le grand blond.

Après qu'il eut quitté la salle commune, tout le monde se remit à respirer normalement, certains se frottant la nuque et d'autres restant pétrifiés de peur.

- J'ai pas tout compris. Admit Eren en se frottant la tempe devant le bordel apparent de la situation. Pourquoi il est de si mauvaise humeur ?

- Jean, Sacha et moi même lui avons fait découvrir les joies de l'amour ! Chantonna joyeusement Ymir.

- Dit comme ça, on dirait que vous l'avez pris à trois pour le violer ! Fit remarquer Connie. Non mais, sérieux, Jean, tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?

Le regard d'Eren se posa instantanément sur le blond qui sembla vouloir s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il se frotta la nuque, plus gêné maintenant que lorsque c'était leur pauvre Martyr qui se trouvait sur la chaise à côté de lui. Cela intrigua fortement Ymir qui sourit d'avance de ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de cette situation.

- Qu'est c'que ça peut vous foutre que j'ai essayé d'embrasser Reiner ? Marmonna t'il. J'peux faire ce que je veux, non ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Grinça Eren avec un sourire crispé. Tu peux même t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, après tout, vous êtes dans le même lit, non ? Ca sera facile !

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Jean lui lança un regard mauvais qui n'eut aucun effet sur le semi titan qui se leva pour partir, faisant violemment claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Ok, alors là, je comprends plus rien du tout ! Admit Connie.

Ymir, elle, croyait avoir une petite idée de ce que tout cela pouvait signifier.

- Franchement, je comprends pas, c'est qu'un baiser qu'on a donné à Reiner. Admit Sacha, tout aussi perdue. C'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde.

La jeune fille était tellement naïve que tout lui passait au dessus de la tête, Jean avait embrassé Reiner pour une raison encore indéterminée, Ymir parce que sa tête était trop bonne et qu'elle voulait l'enfoncer, Sacha l'avait fait parce que tout le monde le faisait et que c'était marrant.

- Ho, alors, pour toi, ce n'est rien ? Lâcha Christa après un long moment de silence pesant.

Elle c'était fait extrêmement discrète depuis le début, installée à côté de la plus grande naïve de la troupe. La blonde n'approuvait clairement pas ce qui s'était passé et lança un regard blessé à Ymir qui fut troublée.

- Bah, c'est juste ... Un petit truc ... Tout petit ... C'est pas comme si ...

- Un baiser, ce n'est rien, d'accord, j'ai compris !

Elle se tourna vers Sacha, l'attrapant par les joues pour ... L'embrasser ? La tannée écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle et lorsque la blonde s'écarta pour partir, claquant elle aussi une porte qui ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps à ce rythme là. Ymir resta figée comme le reste de la table, tous l'observant avec un soin minutieux, sauf Sacha qui semblait réellement perdue. Elle se tourna très lentement vers Ymir comme si le temps s'était ralenti entre elles, ses lèvres tremblant devant la menace nouvelle. Quelques bégayements incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, puis elle finit par abandonner, attrapant toute la nourriture qui lui passait sous la main.

- Elle a pas touché la bouche, elle a visé à côté ! Hurla t'elle, ses yeux trahissant sa panique grandissante. Ne me tue pas !

Et elle prit la fuite ...

- Merde, un baiser, c'est plus important que "ça". Dut bien admettre Ymir. Faudra que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Reiner ... Excusez moi les gars !

Quand même, quelle belle leçon Christa venait de lui donner, il fallait qu'elle aille la voir elle aussi.

Voir un baiser que l'on désirait être offert à un autre, ça blessait à un point inimaginable, cela lui permit de comprendre la réaction d'Eren. Elle se stoppa pour se tourner vers Jean. Le blond s'était armé d'un couvert pour se protéger ... En cas d'attaque ...

- Tu devrais aller voir Eren, finalement, ce qu'on a fait, c'était mal ...

A lui de voir maintenant si c'était son désir. Elle, elle avait ses propres problèmes à résoudre.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Alors, pour Shingeki No Kyojin, j'ai plein de projet en cour d'écriture, mais l'histoire que je me plais le plus à écrire actuellement es Wrath car l'absence de réponse à des millions de question que je me pose on "MES REPONSES" dans cette histoires ... Mais surtout, certaines scène sont ... Hé hé hé hé hé !

Bon, alors, le Reiner/Jean es pas très sollicité ... C'est sûrement à cause de sa que j'y fait allusion ? En tout cas, là, ça commence à être le bordel, non ? Alors ... Qui finira avec qui ? Que va t il se passer ? Quel interprétation je fais de l'Attaque des Titans ? Vous apporterais je des réponses par rapport à l'histoire original ? (Non pour cette question, j'ai une grande imagination donc ... Mais bon, certaine de mes déductions était juste sur cette histoire ! X3).

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7 : New Exploration

**_Chapitre 7_**

_New Exploration_

Sacha s'était cachée dans un coin à l'extérieur là où elle savait que personne ne viendrait la trouver, préférant rester à l'abri des divers représailles d'Ymir même au risque d'attraper froid car la nuit était tombée, la température avait diminué de quelques degrés et sa courte veste ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Franchement, elle n'y était pour rien si Christa s'était tournée vers elle pour l'embrasser ! Surtout qu'elle l'avait réellement touché au coin de la lèvre et pas dessus ! Donc c'était même pas un baiser au sens technique du terme ! Au pire, un baiser d'enfant, tout innocent et sans conséquence, comme ce qu'elle avait accordé à Reiner, c'était un truc vraiment innocent ... A croire que personne ici ne savait ce qu'était un véritable baiser !

Elle acheva son morceau de cuisse, continuant de surveiller les alentours comme si un démon risquait de sortir à tout instant pour la découper en rondelle. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de changer de chambre pour cette nuit, sa vie en dépendait ! Peut être que Mikasa aurait pitié d'elle et trouverait un moyen de l'accueillir dans sa chambre avec les autres filles ? C'était sa seule chance d'en réchapper.

Quelqu'un approcha du lieu où elle était cachée, elle se plaqua un peu plus, s'obstinant à manger les dernières parts des repas qu'elle avait substitués avant de s'enfuir, personne n'avait rien dit cette fois, sans doute que tout le monde considérait que c'était sa dernière heure ? En tout cas, la personne s'avançait et semblait vouloir être aussi discrète que possible, pas suffisamment pour la chasseuse qu'était Sacha. Elle usa de ses talents naturels pour rester invisible aux yeux des autres.

C'était Berthold, elle le reconnut grâce à un rayon de lune qui frappa son visage, elle fut surprise de voir que c'était lui et continua de l'observer, son comportement lui paraissant suspect. Il se pencha sur une des marches en bois et souleva une des lattes pour sortir ce qui semblait être un livre, elle avait du mal à voir exactement de là où elle était. Il prit ensuite la direction de la forêt un peu plus loin.

Sacha fut trop intriguée pour ne pas se mettre à le suivre, finissant le dernier morceau de patate qui lui restait avant de se lécher les mains pour capturer les derniers restes de nourriture. Elle resta à bonne distance du jeune homme, suivant sa piste par les traces qu'il laissait derrière lui. Elle était une très bonne traqueuse, même la plus petite marque, elle pouvait le remarquer. Ce don là était inutile avec les titans, ceux ci laissant des traces si grandes que n'importe qui aurait pu les remarquer, mais avec un être humains,c'était nettement plus compliqué, moins qu'avec du gibier cependant.

Elle finit par le retrouver, il était installé au bord d'un lac, son livre ouvert, il semblait écrire quelque chose. Il fallut qu'elle s'approche un peu plus pour constater qu'il dessinait.

- Mais, c'est Annie ! Lâcha t'elle surprise.

Le jeune homme eut un violent sursaut, pris en faute, il se leva pour cacher le dessin contre son torse.

- Sacha ? Marmonna t'il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

- Je savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien, montre voir !

Elle voulut approcher, mais il se crispa et continua de s'écarter, serrant le cahier comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Hé, je compte pas te le voler pour le bouffer, juste regarder. Lui sourit elle.

Devant son insistance, il ne put que céder et elle observa les traits fins. C'était bien Annie qu'il avait dessinée, mais l'expression du visage qu'elle lui découvrait était loin des souvenirs que Sacha avait de la blonde, elle semblait tellement plus triste et rêveuse. Où était le sentiment de supériorité et son air hautain ? Son regard indifférent et sa bouche soupirant de désintérêt ?

- C'est comme ça que tu la voyais ? Demanda Sacha.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle était. Répondit il en se frottant la nuque.

La jeune fille ne savait pas, pour sa part, depuis qu'il s'était avéré que la blonde était une traîtresse, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la page pour voir d'autres images de celle qui avait fait de leur première sortie extra muros un véritable enfer.

- Si je m'étais mise entre elle et Eren, est ce qu'elle m'aurait écrasée, comme les autres ? Murmura t'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Berthold avait un don pour dévoiler des choses qu'on ne voyait pas, Annie était assise contre un mur, son visage était celui d'une personne torturée et Sacha remarqua alors la tenue de la jeune fille : les gants en caoutchouc et le masque pour éviter toute infection, sans doute était ce une image que le jeune homme avait immortalisée dans son esprit et qui s'était déroulée après l'attaque du District de Trost. Lorsque chacun d'eux nettoyaient les ruelles des cadavres de leurs compagnons tombés au combat...

Pourquoi la blonde arborait elle une expression aussi tourmentée ? C'était elle qui avait causé cette catastrophe, non ? Sacha se souvenait des tremblements d'Annie et de ses excuses faites inlassablement à chaque soldat qu'elle rencontrait mort ... Elle avait à chaque fois été aux bord des larmes ... Pourquoi ? Avait elle éprouvé des remords ? En y repensant, tout cela semblait si illogique à Sacha.

Annie était une titan, celle qui avait aidé les monstres à entrer dans le mur Maria en les guidant, d'après Armin ... Elle avait reproduit cela à Trost ... Elle avait tué tant de monde en les écrasant lorsqu'ils avaient effectué leur sortie avec les bataillons d'exploration.

- Sacha ? Appela Berthold d'une voix tremblante.

- Si je m'étais trouvée sur son chemin, elle m'aurait fracassée contre le sol, comme ceux qu'elle a tués ! Pleura t'elle. On ne comptait pas du tout pour elle ...

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua t'il en l'attrapant aux épaules. Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais ...

- Mais elle n'a même pas versé une larme pour Marco ! Elle voulait nous détruire ! Elle ... Voulait nous voir morts et ...

Il l'enlaça, la serrant fort contre lui, en caressant délicatement ses cheveux.

- Ne pense pas ça d'elle ! Murmura t'il à son oreille. Jamais elle ne t'aurait fait du mal ! Elle n'a pas fait de mal à Armin et elle aurait put le tuer à plusieurs reprises ... Elle se fichait des autres, mais les membres de la Cent Quatrième étaient importants pour elle j'en suis persuadé, crois moi Sacha ...

- J'aurais tellement voulu comprendre ! Admit Sacha, se serrant contre lui. J'aurais voulu l'entendre dire pourquoi elle a fait tout ça, mais ... Je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours en vie !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le cahier de Berthold était devenu précieux pour elle, elle le serrait contre elle comme le jeune homme la serrait contre lui, la protégeant des choses les entourant. Elle avait gardé cela si longtemps, tentant de dissimuler sa tristesse derrière un masque de stupidité ...

Annie les avait trahis ... Où était le mal de vouloir comprendre pourquoi elle voulait détruire le monde ?

* * *

Reiner observait le visage étrangement fatigué de Sacha, elle avait les yeux rouges, des cernes sous les yeux et semblait frigorifiée. Dans le même état que Berthold en fait. Tous les deux avaient disparu pendant la nuit et n'étaient réapparus qu'à l'instant. La jeune fille s'excusa en frottant ses yeux de fatigue, elle promit de ne jamais recommencer à l'embrasser de la sorte et le géant l'emmena se coucher, lui demandant de trouver une excuse pour expliquer leur absence. Le blond nota que la jeune fille serrait contre elle le calepin de son ami, fait étrange car il savait que son camarade y tenait plus qu'à toute autre chose.

Ensuite vint le tour d'Ymir de venir le voir, il lui lança un regard empli d'avertissements muets et bien qu'elle eut un sourire ironique sur le coin des lèvres, il disparut lorsque Christa lui donna un coup dans le dos. Elle s'excusa à son tour en promettant de ne plus l'embêter concernant ce sujet, elle continuerait sur d'autres sujets.

- Ok, qui t'es et où est Ymir ? Demanda t'il, suspicieux, pensant que la rédemption de la jeune femme cachait un autre but.

- C'est bien moi, c'est juste que j'pouvais pas savoir que ce genre de truc pouvait blesser ! Pas à ce point là. T'inquiète, j'trouverai un autre moyen de t'emmerder ! En attendant, vous êtes tous privés de mes baisers !

Elle se rapprocha, se penchant sur son oreille pour lui glisser :

- Je les réserve à ma bien aimée ...

Elle s'écarta ensuite pour rejoindre Christa, la blonde lui dédia un sourire digne d'un ange. Décidément, ce genre de chose dépassait complètement Reiner. Et les réactions de Jean ne l'aidèrent pas plus.

Le blond sembla tenter quelques approches, essayant de lui parler normalement avant de s'énerver et de repartir en colère sans que Reiner n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. En fait, il avait l'impression que Jean parlait tout seul, il ne lui laissait jamais l'occasion de répondre une seule fois et tout ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucun sens. Finalement, Jean cessa de l'approcher ...

Eren avait lui aussi un étrange comportement vis à vis de Reiner, il semblait plus acharné que jamais à vouloir l'affronter et quel que soit l'entraînement. Le blond avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il semblait si en colère contre lui, mais il avait l'impression que s'il gagnait, le ténébreux se sentirait mieux ... Donc le colosse se laissa faire. Cela s'avéra être une mauvaise idée ...

Eren lui déboita l'épaule ...

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Répéta le jeune homme. Je voulais pas te faire de mal ...

- C'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Assura le colosse, cachant une grimace de douleur.

Hansi était entrain d'examiner la blessure, voulant s'assurer que ses mouvements ne serait pas gênés, mais la décision de le mettre au repos pour quelques jours deviendrait une réalité, il ne participerait donc pas à la prochaine mission d'exploration.

- C'est ton unité qui ne va pas être contente. Soupira la jeune femme en appliquant une pommade pour détendre les muscles. Ils perdent leur porte bonheur, les pauvres ! Je les entends déjà dire "on peut pas sortir, Pin n'est pas là !".

- "Pin" ? Lâcha surpris Reiner.

- A priori, tous les membres de la Cent Quatre ont un surnom. Avoua Eren en se frottant la nuque. Moi, ils m'appellent "Boi" ...

- Oui, comme "toucher du bois" ! S'amusa Hansi qui se tourna vers Reiner. C'est officiel, je te mets au repos pour un mois. Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton bras sauf pour effectuer quelques exercices de routine.

- Je ne me suis que déboiter l'épaule, rien de grave.

- Tu es un explorateur maintenant, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Chaque blessure doit être prise en compte, si jamais en pleine mission tu as des problèmes avec ton articulation, cela pourrait provoquer ta mort ... Et la vie de chaque homme est importante ! Surtout quand cet homme a fini dans le top cinq des meilleurs recrues !

Elle lui mit un bandage, immobilisant son bras et il put repartir de l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Eren qui semblait toujours désolé d'avoir provoqué cette situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est résigné qu'il dut regarder ses amis se préparer pour la prochaine mission, ne pouvant même pas les aider parce que Hansi gardait un oeil attentif sur lui. En fait, elle le suivait à cheval tandis qu'il allait voir ses amis pour leurs souhaiter bonne chance. Cela devenait pesant à la longue ... Surtout que le Caporal Rivaille ne la lâchait pas et que ça faisait donc deux supérieurs sur ses talons.

Il arriva à l'équipe de Jean et ne fut pas surpris de le voir affecté avec Eren, ils formaient un sacré duo tous les deux.

- Prenez soin de vous les gars. Leur dit il.

Vu comment les fois précédentes s'étaient déroulées avec eux, il préféra ne pas s'attarder, mais Jean l'agrippa au bras et le fixa quelques instants. Reiner dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne lui dirait rien du tout alors il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je sais Jean, je suis un enfoiré de chanceux, pendant que vous, vous risquerez votre vie, moi, je vais me faire chier en sécurité entre ces murs. Soupira t'il. La prochaine fois, dit à Eren de te blesser toi ...

- Ouais, c'est ce que je ferai la prochaine fois ! Sourit nerveusement le blond. Passe de bonnes vacances, t'échapperas pas à la prochaine !

* * *

Cette fois, l'objectif de la mission était de mettre en place le second point de ravitaillement pour atteindre le District de Shiganshina. Hansi avait demandé à ce qu'on tente une capture de titans, mais Erwin ne comptait pas s'encombrer d'une créature sur l'allée, il accepta néanmoins, autant pour l'intérêt scientifique de la chose que pour la faire taire, de tenter le coup sur le retour vers le District de Karanese. Eren n'espérait qu'une chose : ne pas y participer ! Il était de très mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait vu Jean parler avec Reiner, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme blond l'évitait depuis leur départ.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu, au contraire : le soir, beaucoup de leurs amis les charriaient en demandant ce qui leur arrivait, pas de dispute inquiétait l'entourage et même Hansi et Rivaille y rajoutèrent leur grain de sel. Eren devait admettre que tout cela devait paraître assez étrange pour ceux les entourant, surtout pour Mikasa qui tentait toujours de l'aider à trouver une approche pour charmer Jean. La jeune fille ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi le blond n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, dans un petit village qu'ils avaient nettoyé, la moitié des membres devant surveiller les alentours afin d'éviter de se faire surprendre. Ils resteraient là deux jours pour bien se reposer des différents combats qu'ils avaient dû effectuer jusqu'à ce jour. Ils n'avaient eu aucune perte à déplorer pour le moment, quelques blessés mais sans la moindre gravité. Les précédentes missions leur avaient permis de faire un nettoyage complet des lieux.

Jean était assis près du feu avec le reste de leurs unités, il ne tarderait pas à aller dormir car le lendemain, ce serait à leur tour de faire un ratissage des environs. Ils seront ensemble encore un long moment, Eren hésita à aller le déranger, mais quelqu'un le poussa vers le feu, un regard en arrière lui fit comprendre que c'était Armin, il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, soutenu par Mikasa. Alors il s'exécuta, venant s'assoir à côté de Jean.

- Tu es paré pour demain ? Demanda t'il, histoire d'engager la conversation.

Le blond lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se détourner, haussant les épaules.

- Jean, faut vraiment qu'on parle, comment on fera demain si on est dans la merde ? Soupira Eren.

- Excuse moi, j'suis fatigué, j'vais dormir !

C'est ce qui pouvait s'appeler se prendre un râteau ! Le ténébreux se résigna et regarda le jeune homme partir dans la grange où ils avaient tous élu domicile le temps de quelques nuits. Décidément, c'était pas un mec facile ! Pourquoi il s'était accroché à un mec aussi insupportable ! Egoïste, égocentrique, narquois, irritant et vraiment, vraiment très chiant !

Le lendemain, il eut confirmation que cette mission de ratissage serait une véritable torture pour lui. Jean l'ignorait royalement et ça commençait à l'irriter profondément. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour régler ce conflit entre eux. Sauf qu'étrangement, plus le temps passait et moins il se sentait le courage de lui adresser la parole.

Il y avait une forêt non loin de là. Ils entreprirent de la visiter pour la nettoyer de tout titan. Comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de veiller sur le blond, restant sans cesse sur ses talons jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'énerve de se faire ainsi pister.

- Qu'est c'que t'as à rester collé à mes basques ? Grinça t'il.

- Je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair. Admit Eren en lui lançant un regard de défi. Je ferai tout pour te protéger ...

- Ecoute, je sais que Mikasa t'a habitué à ce genre d'amour, être super protégé et tout ça, mais moi, c'est vraiment pas mon trip ! J'ai besoin de personne !

- Attention tous les deux ! Hurla un de leur compagnon.

Eren tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un titan. D'après le juron qui sortit de la bouche de Jean, il l'avait reconnu, c'était le cas aussi du ténébreux : le déviant sans lèvres. A force de le trouver sur son chemin, le blond devait croire qu'il avait une dent contre lui ! Mais comment avaient ils fait au juste pour ne pas le remarquer ? La créature s'approcha d'eux, elle semblait pas mal entravée par les arbres l'entourant. La forêt était composée d'arbres qui dépassait à peine le géant et les troncs n'étaient que peu espacés, Eren comprit que c'était une contrainte autant pour la créature que pour eux : les manoeuvres compliquées n'étaient pas possible dans un tel lieu.

Jean et Eren s'écartèrent de la créature qui arracha les arbres sur son passage, hurlant après eux et tendant les mains pour tenter de les attraper, cela permit une tentative d'abattement de leurs amis qui convergèrent tous vers sa nuque à ce moment précis, mais elle se solda pas un véritable échec lorsque leurs lames se brisèrent contre l'étrange chevelure de la créature qui protégeait sa nuque. Cela faisait de ce titan une créature plus dangereuse encore.

- Il y a une mine dans le coin ! Rappela Jean. Il faut la rejoindre pour s'y réfugier !

- Non, attends, je vais éliminer cette chose ! Décida Eren.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la chose, mais ne s'était réellement pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi proche. Il était prêt à mordre dans sa main lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Par réflexe, il se protégea de son bras qui fut coincé entre les dents tranchantes du titan. Le ténébreux hurla de douleur, s'accrochant à une branche, le monstre restant figé et le fixant de ses yeux marrons, il semblait coincé dans les troncs, ses jambes ne répondant plus, leurs camarades avaient dû lui trancher les tendons.

- Jean ! Appela Eren. Tranche moi le bras !

Le blond apparut à côté de lui, le visage blanc, ne croyant sans doute pas ce qu'il était entrain de lui demander, le semi titan lui hurla de se dépêcher et il sortit enfin de sa béatitude, hurlant en abaissant la lame. Ce fut rapide et net, la douleur lui faisant oublier tout le reste, il en oublia de rester accroché à sa branche et dégringola, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Le monstre le frôla avec une de ses mains, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent pas sur lui, en fait, le reste de leur unité continuait de les couvrir en continuant de s'acharner sur les membres de la créature pour qu'elle ne puisse plus les utiliser.

Touchant le sol, Eren fut désorienté et eut énormément de mal à se relever, Jean atterrit à côté de lui et l'aida à se relever, prenant son bras valide pour le passer au dessus de ses épaules et l'aidant à marcher. Stupide réaction : à terre, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! Pourquoi abandonner la sureté des arbres ?

- Jean ! Marmonna t'il entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

Il n'avait pas encore appris à supporter ce genre de douleur, son sang coulant à flot de son moignon, il s'était cogné à plusieurs reprises la tête et avait sûrement quelques autres fractures.

- La mine est devant ! Avoua le blond. On la rejoint et on est en sécurité !

En effet, elle ne se trouvait qu'à une petite centaine de mètres, mais réussiraient ils à l'atteindre avant que le titan ne se relève ? Ce n'était pas sûr : un regard en arrière fit réaliser à Eren qu'il se trainait sur le sol en usant de son bras encore valide, s'obstinant tandis que leurs compagnons faisaient de même, tentant encore une fois de trancher sa nuque en vain. Heureusement pour eux, le géant semblait obsédé par Eren et Jean, ne tentant même pas de les frapper ou de les dévorer.

Jean s'obstina à le trainer jusqu'à la grotte sombre, courant aussi vite que possible tout en le gardant serré contre lui et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la sécurité de la mine, le blond continua de le trainer. Choix judicieux, la main du titan s'engouffra dans le trou pour tenter de les atteindre en vain. Le jeune homme mit autant de distance que possible entre eux et le titan et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sembla manquer de souffle, s'écroulant au sol, Eren ne pouvant tenir sur ses jambes.

- Eren, tiens bon ! Paniqua Jean. Ca va aller ! Je vais m'occuper de ta blessure et ... Putain, qu'est c'que j'ai fait ?! Merde !

- Ca va aller, c'est rien ...

Il faisait sombre dans la grotte, si sombre qu'en fait, on n'y voyait rien du tout. Des bruits à côté de lui lui firent comprendre que le blond fouillait dans son matériel, sans doute pour trouver une de leur fusée éclairante. Il l'alluma et se mit à examiner la blessure béante d'Eren.

- Jean, ça va aller ! Assura le ténébreux. Ca va repousser ...

- Putain de monstre de merde ! Gronda t'il à son encontre. Faut faire un garrot pour arrêter le sang de couler !

- Jean ! Arrête ! Calme toi !

Il lui attrapa le menton de son bras valide et fut surpris de voir ses yeux aussi paniqués. Evidemment, ils venaient de réchapper encore une fois à une mort sinistre et ses tremblements indiquaient qu'il était encore au milieu de l'action, l'adrénaline envahissant son sang et obscurcissant sa raison.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, ça va aller, je suis un putain de titan, je suis pas comme toi ! Ca va aller, ok ? J'ai besoin que tu résonnes normalement ... Ok ?

Le blond prit de grande inspiration, c'était bon signe : Eren ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et s'il se mettait à paniquer, alors ils risquaient tous les deux d'en crever.

- Les autres, ils sont où ? Demanda Eren.

- Ils étaient encore dehors lorsque le titan a mis sa main dans le trou, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront passer ...

Et d'après les bruits qui provenaient de l'entrée de la mine, le monstre s'obstinait, semblant creuser la terre en hurlant de frustration.

- T'as fait une putain de touche ! Tenta Eren avec un sourire forcé.

- Ca commence à me foutre les boules de savoir qu'un titan puisse être aussi obstiné par ma personne ! Frémit Jean. Enfin, il a aussi essayé de te bouffer toi cette fois, ça me rassure ... Un peu ...

- Je pense que le reste de l'unité a pu repartir sans trop de mal, ils iront sûrement faire un rapport au campement et on aura vite des secours pour venir nous sortir de là. En attendant, il faut juste garder notre calme, ok ?

- Ouais, d'accord, j'ai pigé ... Pas paniquer parce que sinon, on va tous crever quoi ...

- Ouais, t'as tous pigé ... Si t'arrives à trouver de l'eau ... Quelque chose à manger et ... Des couvertures, ça serait un plus pour nous ...

- Ca va, Eren, garde tes forces, on va y arriver ... On a trouvé refuge ici, c'est sûrement pas pour crever de faim ou de désydratation ou même de froid ! Je te fais un garrot et j'y vais ...

Le ténébreux acquiesça et réussit à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que Jean lui ait resserré autant que possible le bras avec une corde qui se trouvait dans leur matériel de survie, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

... Alors, j'ai des projets pour SnK et je me plonge à fond dessus ... Donc, prochainement, une nouvelle fic ? ...

Concernant la fic, a votre avis, que va t il se passé à partir de maintenant ? Moa ha ha ha !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Song of Love

**_Chapitre 8_**

_Song of Love_

Jean appuya sur la jugulaire d'Eren pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours vivant. C'était le cas, le jeune homme respirait bien, mais son état était inquiétant, même s'il était un titans, cette blessure était horrifiante pour Jean qui en était la principale cause. Il s'attarda quelques instants, tentant de la bander, mais elle fut imbibée de sang à peine quelques minutes après. Il vérifia une fois encore le pouls de son ami avant de se décider à chercher des choses utiles dans les alentours.

A chaque entrée de mine, il devaient y avoir un renfoncement où les mineurs mettaient du matériel, si celui ci n'avait pas été pillé lors de la migration qui avait suivie la chute du mur Maria, alors il pourrait peut être trouver de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins quelques temps, de l'eau et des couvertures supplémentaires seraient suffisant. Il revint avec trois gourdes pleines, quatre boittes de conserve et plusieurs couvertures. Il y avait aussi une lampe qu'il alluma pour éclairer le lieu où ils devraient dormir.

En revenant, il constata qu'Eren était toujours bien vivant, mais son visage avait quelque chose d'étrange : sous ses yeux était apparue d'étrange marque, comme lorsqu'il sortait du corps de son titan et le bandage de son bras était en partie défait, la blessure dégageant une étrange fumée, le même genre produit par les titans lorsqu'ils se régénéraient.

Ne pouvant allumer de feu, le jeune homme étala les couvertures les plus détériorées par le temps et l'usure au sol, elles avaient une désagréable odeur de moisi, mais ils devraient s'en contenter pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il voulut recouvrir Eren, celui ci lui attrapa le poignet, paniqué.

- Ca va aller, tout va bien ! J'ai trouvé de l'eau et de la nourriture, je sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors, tu veux quelque chose ?

- J'ai besoin d'eau. Admit Eren.

Jean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, lui tendant une des gourdes que le ténébreux vida un peu trop rapidement. En frôlant son front, le blond réalisa qu'il était chaud, extrêmement chaud, comme s'il était malade. Etait ce parce qu'il était un titan? Il avait entendu dire que les monstres dégageaient une forte chaleur, peut être que c'était aux dépends de leur corps ?

Le titan à l'entrée de la grotte ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis au moins une heure, peut être les avait il oubliés ? En tout cas, c'était bon signe, mine de rien, cela signifiait que les renforts n'auraient pas à l'affronter. Du moins l'espérait il. Peut être que l'arrivée de la nuit y était pour beaucoup, elle commençait à être embêtante pour Jean qui grelottait de plus en plus, l'humidité de la grotte était trop grande.

- Je vais monter la garde. Annonça t'il, ses dents claquant à cause du froid.

S'il s'endormait, il pouvait parfaitement ne plus jamais se réveiller, un risque qu'il n'était pas près à courir. Eren se frotta la nuque, il semblait bien plus en forme que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, se glissant derrière le blond et l'attirant contre lui ...

Il était chaud, si chaud que cela en devenait un réconfort pour le jeune homme. Hésitant tout de même, il dut admettre qu'au moins, il risquerait pas de crever de froid et, inconsciemment, il se cala un peu plus contre le ténébreux qui l'enlaça de son bras valide.

- Ca a ses avantages d'être bloqué avec un titan, non ? Ironisa Eren.

- Désolé, j'suis trop fatigué pour répondre à ça. Admit Jean.

Autant moralement que physiquement, son corps était entrain de le lâcher, l'adrénaline l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps et il en subissait alors les contre coups sans oublier qu'il avait un putain de titan au cul, le genre qui veut pas vous lâcher ! Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon en se sentant doucement partir...

Cette fois pour rêver d'un autre titan, celui là même qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques temps, l'étrange créature qui semblait être sortie de son imagination. Est ce que sa mère avait tenté de le rassurer sur les titans en lui disant qu'ils étaient gentils et lui, enfant naïf, s'était imaginé ami avec l'un d'eux ? Il se réveilla après le début de son rêve, son inconscient l'empêchant ainsi de dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

Eren ne l'avait pas lâché, le gardant serré contre lui, finalement, cette position troubla le blond. Il avait chaud maintenant, alors cette proximité entre leurs deux corps était réellement troublante. Le souffle chaud du ténébreux caressait la peau de son cou.

- Eren, t'es un peu trop près ...

- Et ça te gêne ? Soupira le nommé. T'inquiète pas, j'ai pigé que t'étais pas intéressé ... Mais qu'est c'que tu lui trouves de plus à Reiner ?

- Reiner ? Qu'est c'que Reiner vient faire sur le tapis ?

Cette remarque énerva le ténébreux, il sembla se crisper derrière lui et sa prise se fit plus forte sur lui.

- Je suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lances et toutes ces approches que tu tentes.

- Non, attends, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois : j'arrive pas à aller le voir pour ... M'excuser ... J'ai foiré la dernière fois, mais je sais vraiment pas comment m'excuser, c'est tout ! Et ça m'énerve !

- T'as foiré ?

- Ouais, laisse tomber, t'arriverais pas à comprendre !

- Il t'a repoussé alors que tu voulais l'embrasser ? Jean, j'comprends : j't'ai fait la même chose, non ? Je t'ai embrassé et ... Tu m'as carrément balancé un ustensile à la tronche ...

- Ouais, mais toi, t'as même pas essayé de t'excuser !

C'était vrai ça, merde, c'était de sa faute toute cette histoire de fou ! C'était lui qui lui avait donné envie d'embrasser Reiner, parce qu'il ... Avait aimé, mais qu'il voulait essayer avec ... Cet homme là ...

- Parce que je regrette pas. Répliqua t'il contre son oreille. J'ai aimé pouvoir t'embrasser et ... Franchement, je me retiens de recommencer ... Moi, je t'ai embrassé par amour, pas ... Pour m'amuser, j'ai pas à m'excuser pour ça !

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau et le faisant frissonner à un point inimaginable, la prise d'Eren s'affirma un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de s'écartait de lui.

- Je t'aime Jean, sincèrement ... Ne sens tu pas l'effet que tu me fais ? Mon coeur va exploser ... Et j'ai toujours tellement de mal à ne pas essayer de t'embrasser ... Tu n'es qu'un provocateur, Jean !

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai embrassé en toute sincérité après t'avoir dévoilé mes sentiments, et toi ... Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller embrasser un autre ! Est c'que tu as si peu de respect pour moi ?

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Ymir lui avait dit de venir lui parler, mais il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il considérait à l'époque ne pas être en tort. Sauf que les choses avaient changé, Eren l'avait embrassé par besoin, lui avait embrassé Reiner par impulsivité ... Le ténébreux n'avait fait découvrir à Jean que le plaisir de goûter à des lèvres alors que lui ? Lui c'était montré tellement "lui même" qu'il en avait été exécrable, comme à son habitude !

Sa bouche tremblait contre sa gorge, c'était comme s'il essayait de résister à l'envie de la lui arracher, mais c'était aussi tellement plus délicat. Rêvait il de l'embrasser à cet endroit ? Et Jean espérait il qu'il s'écarte ou qu'il se laisse aller ? La main du blond se posa contre la cuisse de son compagnon, l'encourageant sans doute par ce geste déplacé.

- Eren, j'suis ...

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé, tu peux la fermer, j'y croirai pas une seconde ! Admit le ténébreux. Crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Sa bouche se plaqua enfin contre sa gorge, la léchant et le faisant frémir bien malgré lui, il s'agita entre le bras du ténébreux qui continua, sa main se posant contre son torse, frôlant le sommet de sa chemise pour se glisser par l'ouverture. Il semblait trembler d'impatience et cet intérêt qu'un autre éprouvait pour lui avait quelque chose d'assez fascinant.

Jean finit par céder complètement, se tournant pour observer le visage mal éclairé d'Eren, son regard était empli de désir et lui paraissait si beau de même que ses rougeurs sur les joues, son souffle chaud continuant de caresser sa peau, ses lèvres si proches des siennes, il finit par céder et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir ou de protester, de toute façon, Jean se serait laissé faire.

Ce fut plus passionnel et plus délectable que la fois précédente, ils allèrent ensemble plus loin aussi, Eren continuant de l'agripper de sa main valide et lui se collant contre lui sans honte, leurs langues se taquinant et se découvrant mutuellement jusqu'à manquer d'air. Etait ce ça, approcher de l'extase ?

- Est ce que tu acceptes mon baiser parce que tu as pitié de moi ? Murmura le semi titan contre sa bouche. Ou parce que tu me prends comme substitut de Reiner ?

- Merde, Eren, t'es chiant ! Grinça le blond en s'écartant de lui.

Sortir ça maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas malin ! Il tenta de s'écarter, mais le ténébreux le retenait contre lui alors il abandonna, lui tournant tout de même le visage et il l'entendit soupirer, mais ne tenta pas d'autre approche. Il était quand même con d'avoir sorti ça à cet instant précis. Jean culpabilisait des sentiments qui se répercutaient en lui.

* * *

Sacha atteignit le point de rencontre avec le titan, comme d'habitude, il ne fut pas dur de suivre ses traces, il avait arraché tant d'arbres sur son passage que cela en devenait terrifiant, elle vola entre les branches, surveillant les alentours, priant pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec la créature.

Plusieurs unités avaient été déployées pour venir secourir Jean et Eren, ils étaient tous regroupés, pouvant ainsi veiller les uns sur les autres, mais si le titan leur tombait dessus, alors là, dur de savoir qui risquerait le plus sa vie.

Elle fut la première à trouver la mine, surtout parce que le chemin laissé par le titan s'arrêtait là. Elle atterrit au sol, s'avançant prudemment de la grotte, ses yeux parcourant le sol pour tenter de trouver des traces de départ. La créature avait laissé comme un cratère sous lui, il avait aussi essayé de creuser la mine pour essayer d'atteindre ses proies et elle s'avança dans les ténèbres, Berthold la rejoignant.

- Les garçons ? Appela t'elle.

- On est là ! Répondit instantanément Eren. Attends, on arrive.

La brune soupira de soulagement, ressortant de la mine pour prévenir leurs alliés. La plupart étaient des volontaires, avec Berthold, ils étaient les seuls de la cent quatrième à avoir eu l'autorisation de venir ici, les autres ayant passé la journée précédente à explorer les alentours, ils avaient pour obligation de se reposer pour cette journée, surtout qu'ils devaient repartir vers leur objectif d'ici une heure.

La jeune fille regarda les traces laissées par le titan, elle fut tout de suite interpelée par les marques au sol et se mit à les examiner avec plus de soin, se penchant sur celles ci, même si cela était inutile : un gabarit de dix sept mètres laissait derrière lui des marques ayant sa taille, voire plus. Elle entendit les deux rescapés prendre des nouvelles du reste de leur unité, ils étaient revenus entiers avec quelques marques ou bleus, mais rien d'alarmant, ils avaient laissé sur place les montures de Jean et Eren dans le cas où les garçons auraient trouvé un moyen de revenir seuls.

- Ne restons pas ici, il n'est peut être pas loin. Fit remarquer Berthold.

Il restait proche de Sacha, comme pour veiller sur elle et lorsqu'elle commença à s'écarter de la plaine laissée après le passage du monstre, il continua de la suivre, nerveux. Il n'avait pas tort, le titan pouvait être proche et au vue de l'étrange faculté de défense que lui offrait sa chevelure, il valait mieux éviter le combat. Erwin envisageait d'envoyer Rivaille et Mikasa, mais Hansi s'était montrée intriguée par la créature. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de convoitise et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

- Sacha, il faut qu'on y aille. Insista le géant derrière elle.

- Attends, je veux juste comprendre sa logique. Admit elle. Il a cherché un autre moyen de les atteindre, il agit comme un prédateur face à sa proie, si je peux réussir à analyser son comportement, alors je peux peut être aider à trouver une stratégie pour ...

- Sacha. Soupira t'il en l'attrapant aux épaules et la tirant vers lui. Eren et Jean doivent être examinés par un médecin. S'il te plait, allons y ... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'affronter ce ... Cette chose ...

Les autres anciens semblaient eux aussi impatients de quitter les lieux et au vue des dégâts occasionnés, ils n'avaient peut être pas tort, mais si cette créature tombait sur les explorateurs pendant qu'ils étaient en route, les dégâts pouvaient être autrement plus importants.

Il l'attrapa à la taille pour la soulever et la ramener vers l'attroupement, certains surveillaient les alentours tandis que d'autres avaient donné des gourdes et de quoi se restaurer aux deux rescapés. Ils entreprirent de reprendre la route, y allant doucement, certaines unités scrutant les alentours, mais Berthold ne lâcha pas pour autant Sacha, la gardant sur son épaule où elle s'assit sans mal, c'était comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout pour lui.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de la troupe sur le chemin défini, Erwin s'enquit juste de savoir s'ils étaient en état de continuer la mission, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ils pouvaient les évacuer en les faisant monter sur le mur mais c'était inutile. Ils pourraient continuer leur mission. Le commandant Smith leur demanda de venir pour lui faire un rapport, ne stoppant pas la formation pour autant.

- Qu'avez vous pensé de ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda l'homme lorsque ce fut le tour de Sacha.

- Ce titan est terrifiant, comme la plupart des déviants, je pense. Admit la jeune fille. Les arbres étaient déracinés et il a tenté de creuser pour atteindre Eren et Jean ... Je veux dire Jägger et Kirschtein !

- Vous êtes une chasseuse, non ? Avez vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Je ne crois pas, non ...

Il lui jeta un regard, l'examinant avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir nerveuse, intimidée par le charisme naturel de l'homme.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Insista t'il.

- Je n'ai pas pu examiner ses traces, donc, je ne peux rien dire de plus à ce sujet.

- Et si nous nous arrêtions sur le chemin du retour, vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

- Assurément ! Sourit la jeune fille.

Les jours suivants, ils réussirent à établirent le second arrêt de ravitaillement et au retour, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que la forêt qu'ils voulaient examiner étaient infestée de titans. Erwin décida de ne pas effectuer d'arrêt, considérant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de pertes supplémentaires.

* * *

_- Les corrompus, ivres de pouvoir. Chantait l'enfant avec lui. Dénués de valeurs écrasèrent les autres._

_Ils tournaient en rond, sautant à pieds joints, s'amusant comme des petits fous, le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur eux. Jean trouvait cela toujours aussi amusant de pouvoir chanter avec le garçon aux tâches de rousseur, il avait une belle voix._

_- Pour monter au sommet de ce trône d'or. Continuaient ils. Les titans furent désignés ..._

_Le garçon devant lui s'interrompit tandis qu'une femme se précipitait vers eux, elle ne semblait pas contente. Elle attrapa les deux garçons, les engueulant. Jean n'entendait pas ses paroles, il ne voyait pas même son visage, mais il savait qu'elle leur reprochait de chanter cette chanson._

_- Mais Maman, il finira par l'apprendre. Soupira le garçon qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Il finira par la connaître ..._

- Oui, je veux l'apprendre ! Gémit Jean. Je veux l'apprendre !

- Qu'est c'que tu veux apprendre ? Lâcha la voix grinçante d'Ymir.

Jean émergea de son rêve, surpris de voir qu'il s'était allongé sur la table de la cuisine de sa mère. Elles les avaient invités à boire quelque chose et ses amis avaient profité de l'occasion. Les filles ensemble, ça peut parler des heures entières, pas étonnant qu'il succombe à sa fatigue.

- La chanson, je veux l'apprendre. Soupira t'il en se frottant les yeux.

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et jeta un coup d'oeil aux personnes l'entourant, ils affichaient tous un air attendri. Les sales petits cons ! Déjà qu'ils le traînaient ici à chaque fois pour lui faire vivre l'horreur, mais si en plus ils obtenaient d'autres manières de se foutre de sa gueule ? Les sales petits cons !

Le blond se leva pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue et planta là tous ses sois disant amis, prenant littéralement la fuite en montant sur son cheval et en le mettant au trot. Il rejoignit donc seul le QG de la brigade des explorateurs où il guida sa monture jusqu'à l'établissement qui leur était réservé. Il fut surpris de trouver Reiner, endormi dans un des boxes contre une des montures. Jean ne put s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par cette vision étrange ...

Reiner était le genre d'homme qui avait une apparence de brute épaisse, sa carrure impressionnait fortement quant aux regards qu'il pouvait leur lancer ? Terrifiant ... Et là, il ne dégageait que douceur, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais les animaux semblaient lui faire confiance ... Et n'en était ce pas la preuve à l'instant ? Jean relâcha la bride de sa monture pour s'approcher délicatement et se penchant vers le blond. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aborder un air aussi paisible ...

De nouveau, les lèvres du blond lui semblèrent devenir une véritable obsession, sauf que cette fois, il décida de ne pas céder à une impulsivité mal placée, pas après ce qu'Eren lui avait dit : il l'avait embrassé par amour tandis que Jean avait embrassé Reiner par ... Envie ? ... Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de reproduire ce geste en toute impunité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question tout cela : avait il embrassé le colosse parce qu'il voulait embrasser quelqu'un ou "lui" ?

L'amour ... Qu'est c'que c'était exactement comme sentiment ? C'était de l'attirance, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Etait ce plus fort ? Comme cette envie qui augmentait de l'embrasser ? Son coeur qui battait la chamade ? L'envie de découvrir l'autre ? Et quelle était la différence entre attirance et amour ? Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose pour Eren, sauf qu'avec le ténébreux, il rêvait juste de le frapper ... Et de pourrir son existence.

Sa main se posa contre la joue de l'homme qui soupira, s'appuyant dessus et de nouveau, Jean sentit son désir pour le colosse augmenter, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui, mais déjà la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il avait accepté le baiser d'Eren et y avait répondu, alors pourquoi maintenant, celui qu'il voulait embrasser, c'était ...

Quelque chose se mit entre leurs lèvres, c'était la main de Reiner qui l'avait stoppé et le repoussait doucement, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour le fixer avec sévérité.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Lâcha t'il durement.

Cette hostilité figea Jean, il s'écarta précipitamment de son ami, se relevant.

- Jean ? Appela t'il.

- Fiche moi la paix ! Grinça t'il en retour.

Bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu encore ? Il ne pouvait pas à la fois accepter les baisers d'Eren et désirer les lèvres de Reiner, si ? Il était complètement perdu et troublé. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il tomba sur Eren au détour d'un des couloirs, il se sentit coupable alors qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détourner pour le fuir, rouge de honte et de colère contre lui même.

Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec d'autres garçons sans avoir manger quoi que ce soit, retirant son équipement et son uniforme et se couchant dans le lit avec l'impression d'être sale. C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Est ce qu'il était un espèce d'obsédé qui voulait tout à la fois ?

Ses lèvres portaient sur elles le souvenir de celles d'Eren, mais ne rêvaient que de celles de Reiner ...

Etait il amoureux de Reiner ?

- Jean ? Appela la voix de celui qui le hantait.

Il s'approcha du lit, le blond s'obstinant à feindre le sommeil, mais le colosse ne sembla pas marcher dans le panneau, il souleva la couverture pour dévoiler son visage.

- Les autres s'inquiètent de ne pas te voir. Admit il.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dis leur que je vais dormir un coup et ...

- Tu leur diras toi même : ils sont tous devant les dortoirs.

Paniqué, Jean l'attrapa au bras avant qu'il ne s'écarte du lit, son regard le suppliant silencieusement. Cela sembla suffisant, Reiner alla les rassurer à l'entrée, leur disant qu'il avait un peu de fièvre et dormait déjà. Lorsque le silence envahit la pièce, le simulateur crut qu'il l'avait laissé seul, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il s'assit sur le lit, semblant tendu.

Il ne dit rien, ni ne lui fit le moindre reproche, se contentant de se changer pour venir se coucher lui aussi. Qu'il reste signifiait il quelque chose ? Jean aurait voulu le croire, mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point là ... Il n'y avait qu'un salop pour faire croire à un autre qu'il était ouvert et dans toute l'unité, il n'y avait qu'un salop : c'était lui ! Malgré tout, Jean osa se rapprocher de Reiner qui lui tournait le dos, se collant contre son dos.

- Jean, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Marmonna le colosse, ne faisant que se répéter.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être contre toi. Admit le salop.

- Ne me prends pas comme comparatif pour savoir ce que tu éprouves pour un autre ...

- Je ne te prends pas comme comparatif ... J'ai envie d'être contre toi ! Serre moi dans tes bras ...

- Jean ...

- Serre moi dans tes bras, bordel de merde !

Reiner soupira, se retournant pour pouvoir l'observer quelques secondes d'une expression dure et sévère, cela ne stoppa pas pour autant le blond qui en profita pour se caser contre lui. Il était un égoïste et le resterait ! Qu'importe l'avis des autres et qu'on le déteste, ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas Eren mais bien Reiner ... Finalement, le colosse céda et resserra enfin ses bras sur lui et cela aurait pu être bon si l'emprise avait été identique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il ne faisait que répondre à son attente, mais rien de plus ...

Lui voulait Reiner, mais celui ci ne voulait pas de lui ... Son emprise n'avait rien de celle amoureuse d'Eren, elle était froide et dénuée de sens ... Il n'avait pas eu cette cruauté avec le ténébreux, il lui avait rendu sa chaleur tandis que le colosse ne lui laissait pas même un espoir.

- Je crois que je t'aime. Admit il à voix haute.

- Tu crois mal, Jean, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on aime et encore moins celui qui aime en retour.

- Tu veux même pas essayer ! S'énerva le blond, serrant sa prise sur sa chemise. Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Sale enfoiré ! J'te déteste !

- Je préférerais ...

Malgré tout, sa prise se resserra sur lui et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Choose the Lovers

**_Chapitre 9_**

_Choose the Lovers_

Reiner se réveilla de bonne heure, il n'osa pas bouger pour autant, craignant de réveiller Jean qui était toujours collé à lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son ami, cette obstination à être contre lui et se désir de l'embrasser. Cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui, quand il s'agissait d'amitié, ça pouvait aller, il s'en sortait très bien, mais "l'amour" ? C'était un concept qu'il se refusait à comprendre, le repoussant aussi loin de lui que possible! Il avait vu quel genre de blessure cette chose pouvait causer par le biais de son ami d'enfance.

Jean se serra un peu plus contre lui, murmurant des choses que Reiner eut du mal à capter, il préféra s'en détourner, le gardant toujours contre lui et se demandant comment il pouvait dormir aussi paisiblement contre lui, la veille, il avait pleuré contre son torse, le colosse faisant comme s'il ne le remarquait pas ... Mais cela lui avait fait du mal au plus profond de lui, blesser le blond de cette manière ne lui convenait pas.

Etait il cruel de faire une telle chose ? De ne pas lui laisser le moindre espoir quant à un retour de ses sentiments ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas y penser : se torturer les méninges pour rien était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, certes, il était beau et même s'il avait un caractère de cochon il n'en restait pas moins intéressant, mais c'était l'amour qui faisait défaut à Reiner : il ne pouvait pas éprouver un amour aussi beau que celui ci ...

Reiner se souvenait de la beauté de la chose, mais lui ... Il avait déjà les mains recouvertes de saletés, alors comment pouvait il éprouver une telle chose ?

Connie fut le deuxième à se réveiller. Il resta muet de stupeur en les voyant. Reiner lui lança un regard si menaçant qu'il ne se mit pas à rire, au contraire, il avala difficilement sa salive et promit de ne rien dire. Menteur, d'ici trente minutes, Ymir arriverait en claquant de la porte pour se foutre de la gueule de Jean ... Hors de question ! Reiner lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- J'espère bien. Gronda t'il.

Berthold réagit à peine quand il constata la petite scène. Il haussa les épaules et partit vers le réfectoire en baillant, sans doute n'avait il pas tout compris. Le Colosse lui donnait trois heures pour réaliser ce dont il avait été témoin et faire un bond. Le réveil était toujours très difficile pour le géant, pas étonnant vu ce qu'il prenait pour y arriver.

Jean finit par se lever, il s'écarta de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé et ils purent se rendre au réfectoire. Vu les tremblements de Connie, il était complètement terrifié et Reiner lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, continuant de le menacer de son regard. Il garderait le secret de cette affaire pour le moment, mais il ne faudrait pas que le colosse relâche sa vigilance.

- N'empêche, ce titan te colle à la peau ! Lâcha Ymir, moqueuse.

Elle s'était adressée à Jean qui soupira de dépit.

- J'te jure que j'ai les boules ! Admit t'il. Je tombe à chaque fois sur lui ! J'ai pas de pot. Il va finir par avoir ma peau !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea Reiner qui venait de choper la conversation au vol.

- Du déviant Scellé. Répondit Eren. Le monstre qui attaque tout le temps Jean ! Lorsqu'on a fait notre patrouille et puis les deux dernières fois. A priori, il n'en a qu'après Jean.

- Il t'a arraché un bras quand même. Fit remarquer le blond en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as tranché le bras ! Lui a juste essayé de te choper toi, mais a loupé son coup.

Jean eut un sursaut et se tourna lentement vers Mikasa, celle ci lui lançait un regard plus que sombre et beaucoup à la table eurent envie de s'enfuir alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas visés.

- Non, attends, je lui ai dit de me trancher le bras. Admit finalement Eren en se frottant la nuque. Si le titan s'était écarté en me tirant, j'crois qu'il aurait pu me bouffer ... Heureusement, le reste de notre unité l'avait immobilisé en lui tranchant les muscles, mais il voulait pas me lâcher quoi ...

- Et t'as tranché le bras d'Eren ? Demanda Ymir avant de sourire, amusée. Ca a dû te faire plaisir, non ?

- Sûrement pas ! S'énerva Jean en se levant, posant ses mains sur la table. C'était l'horreur ! Putain ! Il m'a demandé de lui trancher le bras ! J'ai ... J'ai pris aucun plaisir à faire ça !

- Bah, pourtant, tu le sais que ses membres à lui repoussent, le prends pas mal Jean mais ...

- Ca repousse, ouais, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas mal ! Répliqua acide le blond. Je ... C'est bon, tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

Il attrapa son plateau pour partir, son visage était devenu incroyablement pâle. Eren soupira en faisant remarquer à Mikasa qu'il s'en voulait de lui avait causé autant de mal, qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Reiner ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le jeune homme du regard, surpris malgré lui de sa réaction.

L'unité entière avaient eu droit à un petit cour au sujet des différentes facultés d'Eren, la régénération des membres s'était avérée juste et chacun d'eux connaissaient la procédure à suivre si jamais le jeune homme perdait le contrôle de son corps, Rivaille le démembrerait pour l'extraire ... Mais jamais personne n'avait évoqué la "douleur" que subirait Eren, d'ailleurs c'était un souci des moindres pour tous ...

Eren se mutilait pour se transformer, il souffrait à chaque fois, la douleur était bien là, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour l'humanité et vu qu'il se régénérait, où était le problème ? Jean avait compris lui : Eren souffrait de ses blessures, même si c'était pour un "court instant", la douleur était là, il s'inquiétait pour lui et pour ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait changé au fil du temps, c'était un fait : l'égoïste Jean avait laissé place à quelqu'un d'un peu plus attentionné pour ses amis.

Reiner réalisa ce qui n'allait pas avec lui : il considérait ne pas être à la hauteur du blond.

- Tu devrais peut être aller le voir. Marmonna t'il en se tournant vers Eren. Il a l'air pas bien par rapport à cette affaire ... Tu devrais peut être le rassurer ?

- Il a raison, Eren. Lâcha Mikasa de sa voix habituelle, basse et mortellement sérieuse. Va le voir et dis lui que ce n'était rien.

Le jeune homme resta incertain, se massant la nuque d'un air gêné. Il finit par abandonner, Mikasa l'empêcha de tergiverser en récupérant son plateau, lui faisant gagner du temps. Lorsqu'il fut loin, la jeune fille se tourna vers Reiner, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il préféra ne rien admettre publiquement, encourager Eren à continuer n'était peut être pas la bonne solution ? Après tout, Jean lui avait fait une confession la veille réellement embarrassante, et pourtant ... Il était sûr que quelque chose pouvait se produire entre les deux jeunes hommes ...

Il eut une désagréable impression au plus profond de lui même qui le figea complètement mais ne put mettre le doigt sur sa signification.

Ne plus penser à tout ça ... Eren était assez téméraire pour ne pas abandonner !

* * *

La première chose qu'eut envie de faire Eren en retrouvant Jean fut de l'attraper dans ses bras, mais le blond eut un sursaut et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise tout en protestant farouchement, lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Le jeune homme s'en offensa à peine, amusé par l'expression outrée de celui qu'il aimait et qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments, ses joues avaient rougi et ne semblaient pas vouloir se décolorer.

- Jean, la dernière fois, en me tranchant le bras, tu as bien compris que tu m'avais sauvé la vie ? Interrogea Eren, allant droit au but.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas oublié le hurlement que tu as eu non plus! Admit Jean en se détournant, gêné par ce qu'il disait. Savoir que tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi ... T'as juste voulu me protéger alors que moi, j'suis ...

- Tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'expérience ! Le combat en temps réel est plus compliqué que prévu, non ?

- Non, c'est pas ça Eren ... Toi, tu m'as protégé, mais j'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule, comme d'habitude ! J'ai été rassuré de voir qu'il t'avait chopé toi alors que ...

- Mieux vaut moi que toi, moi, ça repousse et ...

- T'arrêtes de m'interrompre ? S'énerva le blond.

Il lui lança un regard glacial qui fut à peine efficace sur le semi titan, mais qui lui obéit tout de même, l'observant tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer.

- Tu m'as protégé, mais ta vie est tellement plus importante que la mienne et ferme ta gueule, si tu m'interromps une seule fois encore, je te jure que je te pète la gueule ! Menaça t'il en voyant qu'il voulait réagir à ses paroles.

Eren décida de prendre en considération la menace, continuant d'observer son amour et ne s'en lassant pas. Il pouvait le faire en toute impunité, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Je suis un égoïste, Eren, un putain d'égoïste ! J'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour seulement mettre ta vie en danger pour moi ! J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi toi qui est si bon, tu puisses ... M'aimer ...

Il avait dit le dernier mot très bas, ne voulant sans doute pas que qui que ce soit l'entende.

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas t'aimer, Jean ? Demanda Eren, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que je suis le salop de service ! Soupira désespéré le blond. Je suis le salop qui se réjouit de voir ses amis crever à sa place et qui en tire profit ! Qui s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent ! Je suis l'enfoiré qui t'a entendu lui dire "je t'aime" et qui y arrive pas ! Qui profite et qui ...

- Je sais tout ça, Jean. Le coupa le semi titan. J'ai toujours su qui tu étais Jean ...

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, mais il y avait trop de monde autour, alors Eren attrapa le blond par le poignet pour l'entrainer dans un couloir un peu plus calme, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de le voir si docile. Il finit par le pousser contre le mur.

- Tu crois être un salop, mais ce n'est pas le cas, Jean. Assura t'il. Tu as changé ... Après Trost, tu as radicalement changé ... Et tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, ne mets pas en doute ce que je te dis ...

Ses mains se posèrent contre ses joues, le blond avait une expression torturée, mais il n'en restait pas moins l'homme qu'il aimait, alors Eren se laissa une nouvelle fois aller en se penchant vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres. Il sentit des mains se poser contre son torse, hésitante mais pas hostile pour autant, un encouragement muet pour le brun qui approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres qui ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps. Les défenses de Jean semblèrent tomber comme un château de cartes, ses mains allant se promener dans le dos du semi titan pour l'attirer à lui, répondant au baiser avec bien plus de vigueur qu'auparavant.

Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène, Eren posant son front contre celui de Jean, encore loin de la réalité suite au contact intime et savoureux qu'il venait d'avoir. Il rêvait toujours des lèvres du blond la nuit comme de son corps, c'est sans doute pourquoi il colla son corps contre le sien et fut heureux de le sentir frissonner.

- Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien Eren. Soupira Jean contre son oreille. Je te laisse faire alors que je t'aime même pas ! J'suis qu'un connard !

- Si tu me laisses faire, c'est que je ne te suis pas indifférent. Fit remarquer le ténébreux en frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime pas comme il faut ...

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse Jean ... Je t'aimerai assez pour nous deux ... Laisse moi t'aimer Jean ... Je te rendrai heureux.

- Tu devrais pas ... J'en vaux pas la peine !

- Ferme là, Jean, j'suis assez grand pour décider tout seul !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole, avalant ses mots de sa bouche et ne se lassant pas de l'explorer, ses bras l'enlaçant toujours comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il ne le repoussait toujours pas, même si ses mots signifiaient une chose, son corps voulait lui faire comprendre autre chose et Eren décida d'être égoïste, n'écoutant que ce qu'il voulait entendre, ses lèvres ne se lassant nullement de celles du blond.

* * *

Ymir était de corvée pour les chevaux, Rivaille la punissant pour la mauvaise blague qu'elle avait faite, elle devait nettoyer tout les boxes des chevaux de fond en comble et trouvait la punition bien lourde pour la petite blague qu'elle avait faite, mais bon, c'était sans doute parce que le malheur avait voulu que le sceau d'eau tombe sur la tête du caporal, elle visait pourtant Connie ... Pourquoi ce chauve de malheur s'était miraculeusement rappelé des bonnes manières devant ses supérieurs et l'avait laissé passer devant en lui faisant un salut royal ? Quand le sceau était tombé, elle avait ri à peine quelques centième de secondes avant de se figer, ayant l'impression d'être condamnée à mort !

Heureusement pour elle, cela tombait justement sur le jour où Christa était de corvée elle aussi, la jeune fille devait nourrir les chevaux. Reiner aussi était quelque part dans les boxes, effectuant les longs soins sur eux, mais les deux jeunes filles étaient seules de leur côté, pouvant papoter librement, Ymir faisant part des derniers ragots, Christa l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout en continuant consciencieusement sa besogne.

- En tout cas, Eren lâche pas l'affaire, il est tellement borné, j'pense qu'il aura la virginité de ma princesse avant moi, l'ingrat ! Soupira la tannée en amassant le foin sur le sol.

- Ta "princesse" ? Soupira la petite blonde en relevant le visage vers elle.

- Jean ! Ho, ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais bien que toi, tu es ma déesse !

Elle rougit et se détourna pour cacher sa gêne, mais de toute façon, Ymir ne se serait pas moquée d'elle. Elle continua sa tâche en chantonnant joyeusement. Après quelques heures, elles eurent fini et cherchèrent Reiner pour voir où il en était de sa longue corvée. Finalement, elles le trouvèrent assis à l'extérieur, l'air rêveur. La tannée eut un sourire sadique et voulut lui lancer son sceau d'eau dessus, profiter de la situation pour réussir son coup, mais Christa la retint par un pan de sa veste en lui lançant un regard plein d'avertissement.

- Hé, Reiner, tu as fini ? Demanda t'elle doucement tout en s'approchant de lui.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Ymir réalisa que même le sceau d'eau ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmerder maintenant, il avait sans doute besoin d'être seul. Ce ne fut pas de l'avis de Christa qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Reiner ? Appela la jeune fille sur un ton qui laissait maintenant transparaitre une légère inquiétude.

- Laisse le tranquille, il a vraiment besoin de calme là. Admit la tannée.

Elle le sentait, il était probablement sur le point d'exploser, il avait toujours été une bombe à retardement, mais là, les derniers événements avaient sans doute foutu le bordel dans son esprit. Fallait dire que c'était pas le seul dans ce cas, elle même avait quelques soucis ces derniers temps et envisageait sérieusement de déserter pour repartir chez elle, sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, ne pouvant laisser Christa seule ici.

- Reiner, qu'est c'qui ne va pas ? Insista tout de même la petite blonde.

- Mon village natal. Murmura le jeune homme. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y aller.

Mauvaise nouvelle, il était réellement en pleine déprime, c'était mais alors pas bon du tout. Ymir se frotta la nuque, se demandant s'il allait finir par craquer, ce serait vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle ! Elle savait qui il était et avait appris à s'en méfier, sans doute le connaissait elle plus que la plupart des autres, il avait ses raisons d'agir de la sorte, mais là ...

La jeune femme s'accroupit devant lui, observant son regard, il n'était toujours pas avec elles. Avait il fait un cauchemar ? Sans doute, il était un peu plus livide que d'habitude. Le seul qui pouvait le rassurer était sans doute Berthold. Elle demanda à Christa de le laisser tandis qu'elle allait chercher l'ami d'enfance du grand blond, s'interrogeant toujours sur ces deux là, se demandant d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre dans leur vie. Elle le trouva allongé contre un arbre en pleine discussion avec Sacha et s'enquit tout de suite lorsqu'Ymir lui parla de Reiner.

Les trois jeunes filles les laissèrent seuls, laissant une bonne distance entre eux car elles savaient que ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment c'était de l'intimité pour se parler librement. Ymir ne décrocha pas pour autant son regard des deux garçons.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Reiner comme ça. Admit Sacha. Lui qui est si fort ...

- Il doit lui aussi avoir ses limites concernant la force morale. Enchaina Christa. Il faudra juste le soutenir et, Ymir, si tu parles de ça pour le charrier ...

- J'en parlerai pas. Soupira la nommée en se frottant nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il a pas besoin qu'on ébruite ça et puis, si je le fais, Christa va encore me frapper !

- Dis tout de suite que je te martyrise ! Soupira la petite blonde, outrée par l'insinuation.

Son petit air fut tout bonnement irrésistible, Ymir ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fugacement sur le coin de la bouche, la faisant virer à l'écarlate et remportant cette partie. Sacha avait haussé les sourcils de surprise.

- Je croyais qu'un baiser était important. Dit elle, naïvement.

- Ca l'est, mais il n'a pas été donné à la légère. Répondit la tannée avec un large sourire en attrapant sa petite blonde pour l'attirer à elle. Je n'accorderai plus mes baisers qu'à ma déesse ! Et toi Sacha, à qui as tu décidé d'accorder les tiens ?

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose, ses joues se teintant tandis qu'elle reposait son regard vers les deux hommes qui semblait bien plus joyeux, Reiner se levant et sortant de cette espèce de béatitude. Ymir se demanda s'il allait finir par craquer et finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire tous ensemble, Ymir suivant du regard les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Jean était toujours l'enfoiré, le salop, l'enculé de service ! La journée, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Eren, le laissant l'aimer, l'embrasser dans les coins où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, le laissant lui murmurer de belles paroles, mais le soir, il se collait toujours contre Reiner qui était trop gentil pour le repousser et ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Le blond tentait de temps en temps une approche subtile, sa bouche se plaquant contre la gorge du colosse qui se crispait et lâchait un petit grognement d'avertissement pour le dissuader de continuer.

Il le savait, c'était mal de jouer ce double jeu, laisser Eren espérer tout en continuant d'essayer d'avoir ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer donné lui même, mais c'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'il était entre les bras de Reiner, il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, mais sa culpabilité le reprenait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'Eren. Il était un salop ... Il se détestait de plus en plus et ne savait pas comment se racheter, parce que c'était grave ce qu'il faisait, même si personne à part lui ne le voyait.

Il était actuellement avec Eren, ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille dans la forêt et s'étaient installés au pied d'un arbre, Jean entre les bras du semi titan qui se contentait simplement de l'enlacer, sa tête posée négligemment contre son épaule. C'était le type d'homme à extérioriser ses sentiments et à ne pas avoir honte de les montrer, un peu comme Jean, mais celui ci ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il désirait ... Être contre Eren ou bien contre Reiner. Il fallait qu'il se décide, il en avait bien conscience, il ne pouvait pas jouer sur deux terrains différents, c'était leur manquer de respect à tous les deux.

Peut être était il temps de se décider? Eren ou Reiner ? Celui qui l'aimait ou celui qu'il voulait aimer ?

Eren lui procurait une chaleur qui lui semblait bien irrésistible, dans ses bras, Jean se sentait bien et, par dessus tout, il se sentait aimé. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, c'était par amour et par passion ...

Le soir arriva et il put de nouveau se retrouver entre les mains de Reiner, c'était autre chose, il éprouvait du désir et de l'envie entre ses bras, mais elles étaient si froides. En sécurité, ça, le blond en était sûr, mais il ne lui rendait pas son emprise, se contentant du strict minimum comme à chaque fois.

Peut être était ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas être avec lui que Jean voulait tant être avec le colosse ? Mais il savait également que l'amour d'Eren ne lui était pas totalement indifférent. Même s'il était rongé par la culpabilité de le trahir de la sorte, mais finalement, son coeur battait pour Eren, il ne pouvait plus en douter ... Pas autant que pour Reiner, mais il n'était vraiment pas indifférent à son rival de toujours, en réalité, c'était même troublant de voir à quel point il pouvait aimer se retrouver seul à seul avec lui.

Cette nuit, il rêva de Marco, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus penser à lui. C'était un étrange rêve, le genre troublant qui n'aide en rien parce que dans cette scène imaginaire ils étaient autour d'un feu, tous ensemble, entrain de manger quelque chose. Il ne manquait personne autour du feu, même Annie était installée dans un coin à faire cuire un morceau de viande au bout d'une branche, semblant ne pas porter la moindre attention à son entourage, comme à son habitude. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient ensembles et rien d'autre ne comptait. Jean fut heureux, comme si cette scène était réelle, possible ...

Marco était mort et Annie était une traîtresse, c'est la première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il se réveilla. Le rêve avait été si beau qu'il aurait sans doute tout donné pour y retourner quelques instants de plus, c'est pourquoi il versa quelques larmes lorsqu'il comprit que plus jamais il ne retrouverait les sentiments de son rêve. Toujours contre Reiner, il tenta de se consoler, mais finit par se dire que ce rêve était un avertissement : il ne pouvait pas tout avoir ... Il ne pouvait pas profiter d'Eren et continuer de chercher à avoir Reiner ...

Ca tombait bien, ils partiraient dans la journée en expédition et Reiner en était toujours dispensé, Hanji préférant être sûre que le jeune homme soit entièrement remis de sa blessure infligée par Eren. Il avait pourtant assuré être en état de faire partie du bataillon de sortie, mais c'était la procédure habituelle, il fallait un rétablissement complet des membres pour aller hors du mur. Jean trouvait cela étrange qu'on ne daigne pas l'emmener alors qu'il semblait rétabli.

- A votre avis, est ce que notre fameux titan Scellé va apparaître ? Ricana Ymir en jetant un regard à Jean. T'as fait une telle touche avec lui, il nous attend peut être devant la porte ?

- C'est qu'il a bon goût ! Répliqua le blond en dédiant un clin d'oeil à sa camarade. Si ça avait été toi, ça aurait été une horrible faute de goût !

- Jean ! Appela quelqu'un dans la foule.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la direction et fut surpris de voir sa mère présente : habituellement, elle ne venait pas à la porte pour le voir partir, désapprouvant complètement son choix de carrière. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son chef d'escouade. L'ouverture de la porte ne se faisant que d'ici un quart d'heure, il pouvait casser la formation, mais préférait avoir l'accord de l'homme avant. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'y aller et le blond rejoignit sa mère, descendant de son cheval.

- Qu'est c'que tu fous là, maman ? Soupira t'il en se frottant la nuque.

Il détestait être brutal avec sa mère mais se doutait que la raison de sa venue ne lui plairait pas.

- J'aimerai te dissuader d'y aller. Admit elle, levant enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Jean, je t'en supplie ... N'y va pas ...

Le jeune homme se frotta les cheveux, embarrassé par l'obstination de sa mère, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas si c'était pour lui faire à nouveau une histoire en public. Elle l'agrippa par les épaules, ses yeux était emplis de crainte alors Jean se fit une joie de rappeler que le taux de survie aux expéditions augmentait radicalement après la première sortie et il enchaina ainsi d'un ton monotone, espérant que ces statistiques en sa faveur aideraient sa mère à se faire moins de mouron.

- Jean, tu finiras par ne plus revenir. Gémit elle tristement.

- Clair que je risque de pas revenir, t'as vu qui t'as réussi à me mettre sur le dos ? Répliqua t'il en pointant Ymir et Connie du pouce, l'autre main campée fermement sur sa hanche dans un signe d'exaspération.

Ils étaient sûrement aux aguets, le fixant avec des sourires ironiques. Foutus connards !

- Rassure toi, Maman, ce sont des sadiques qui aiment me torturer. Soupira Jean, adoucissant le ton dur de sa voix et la prenant gentiment par les épaules dans un contact rassurant. Ils feront tout pour me ramener en vie juste pour pouvoir faire en sorte de me mettre mal à l'aise en me trainant chez toi ... Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je reviendrai je te le promets.

- Mais un jour, Jean, tu ... Tu ...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, ses lèvres tremblants sous l'effet d'une peur irraisonnable, elle devait pourtant le savoir qu'il ne céderait pas, tenant sa témérité d'elle ... Son pessimisme aussi, elle le lui avait refilé, mais c'était autre chose, son père aussi était du genre à être amer face à cet avenir incertain. Il l'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit la formation sous les moqueries d'Ymir et Connie.

- Tu veux pas un câlin ? Ironisa le garçon en lui tendant les bras de manière exagérée.

- Connie, mon cher Connie, je suis au courant tu sais. Soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, le paquet mystérieux que tu reçois chaque semaine ... Je sais ce qu'il contient.

Ymir fut tout ouïe, mais le chauve se détourna aussitôt, rouge de honte.

- C'est ça ... Tu bluffes !

- Qu'est ce qu'il contient ? Jubilait déjà la jeune femme, sentant le ragot croustillant à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Des biscuits faits avec tout l'amour d'une mère, des slips propres et puis une lettre d'une môman qui adore son petit sucre d'orge dont elle est si fière ! Un, gros nounours chauve ?

- T'as ouvert un de mes colis ? Gronda le garçon, outré et toujours aussi honteux, détestant que la discussion se soit ainsi retournée contre lui.

- J'vais pas m'gêner, j'vais vous pourrir à vous aussi votre existence ! Ymir, toi aussi tu vas y passer.

- Si tu me fais le moindre coup bas de ce genre, la vengeance sera à la hauteur. Promit elle en se mettant à côté de lui, une expression dangereuse sur son visage. Je connais le secret sur ton ours en peluche ... Tu sais, celui que tu gardes collé contre toi pour dormir le soir ...

Quand avait elle découvert ça ? Jean plissa les yeux de colère contenue et jeta un regard à Connie qui secoua la tête.

- Elle est venue jouer aux cartes une fois, c'est pas ma faute ! Murmura t'il doucement. Vous dormiez déjà ... Elle est repartie sans nous plumer !

Mauvaise nouvelle : si jamais Eren était au courant de ça, il risquait de le voir tel qu'il était ... L'idée de le perdre définitivement traversa Jean et il eut peur, mais Ymir lui donna un petit coup de coude, lui souriant.

- Voyons, je dirai rien du tout, tout ça me parait tellement intéressant ! Rit elle. Tu sais, ce triangle amoureux et tout ... Je me demande comment ça va finir ...

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Eren, les faisant tous sursauter, sauf Ymir.

- On se demandait quand tu allais dépuceler Jean ! Déclara t'elle si fort que tout le monde dut l'entendre.

Le nommé devint écarlate, éprouvant l'envie soudaine de rejoindre sa mère pour pleurer dans ses bras, mais les portes étaient entrain de s'ouvrir, il devrait partir pour la prochaine expédition dès maintenant, Eren ne le lâchant plus du regard.


End file.
